Sacrificio de Amor
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En África conoce a una tribu de aborígenes nómades y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/Lemmon/ S. XX
1. Cap 1: Memorias

**Sacrificio de amor.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XIX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo I.

**Memorias.**

.

* * *

_**Al sur de Londres, 1949.**_

.

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente. Aquellos con los que alguna vez fuimos compañeros de batallón no eran más que recuerdos.

Mis soldados habían sido muertos por el enemigo y con la venganza en mente había decidido hacer frente con nuevos reclutas, pero al ver que mi nuevo batallón no superaba los quince años promedio, decidí dejar de lado la evidente sed de vengar a mis compañeros, ya que el círculo vicioso se apoderaría de la historia, haciéndome vengar una y otra vez a mis soldados caídos.

―Nosotros queremos luchar, mi Coronel ―dijo un joven recluta.

―Capitán Whitlock ―llamé a mi único amigo de batalla que permanecía con vida.

―Si, mi Coronel ―respondió mi camarada.

―Lleve al batallón 6 a la Encallada, serán útiles en ese terreno ―dicté.

―A la orden, mi Coronel ―respondió Whitlock.

La Encallada era la zona de refuerzos, allí se encargaban de apoyar a las fuerzas marítimas, sin dudas la taza de mortalidad en tierra era una de las más bajas. Allí estos niños estarían a salvo, por lo menos hasta que fuesen hombres de guerra.

Golpearon la puerta de mi despacho.

―Adelante ―dejé a un lado el diario de mis memorias.

―Jasper ―dije al ver al Capitán Whitlock.

―Edward ¿Estás muy ocupado? ―me preguntó aún en el umbral.

―No, adelante. Siéntate, por favor ―le invité.

Jasper era dos años más joven que yo, pronto lo ascenderían, de eso estaba seguro, era un buen soldado y muy disciplinado.

―Edward, lamento ser portador de malas noticias ―dijo extendiéndome un telegrama.

Leí rápidamente las líneas.

―Ha explotado la guerra en la provincia, nos vemos obligados a apoyarnos con el batallón 7 ―dije al terminar de leer la nota.

―Creo que necesitaremos al batallón 6, el que mandamos a La Encallada ―opinó.

―De ninguna manera. Debe haber otra forma… No expondré a esos niños al frente ―dije cerrando la caja de puros.

―Edward, no hay más hombres, nos quedamos sin refuerzos, el enemigo trae consigo más de tres mil hombres y nosotros somos setecientos ―argumentó.

―Jasper, si mandamos al frente a esos niños no durarán más de un encuentro, serán carne de cañón, no puedo permitirlo ―resolví.

―¿Sacrificarás setecientos hombres por trecientos? ―inquirió.

―¿Sacrificarías tú trecientos, sabiendo que la muerte de estos más los setecientos es evidente? O en su defecto ¿Salvas a trecientos para otra batalla y buscas refuerzos para los setecientos que irán a la lucha? ―le hice ver.

―¿Qué planeas? ―me pidió saber.

―Quiero llamar a batalla a los sureños, por lo menos hay seiscientos hombres bien armados. Si los llamó antes de la noche estarán a medio día con el capitán McCarty ―declaré.

―Nos han brindado su apoyo del fuerte del sudoeste esta mañana, son cerca de trecientos hombres, llegan al anochecer ―me informó.

―Tenemos alrededor de mil seiscientos hombres, si utilizamos la técnica correcta e implementamos bien los tanques, podríamos defender el fuerte ―dije pensando en el procedimiento.

―¿Qué tienes en mente? ―dijo al verme tan abstraído.

―Planeo un Alejandro Magno ―respondí revisando los planos.

―¿Cuál será tú cebo?

―El fuerte ―respondí prendiendo un puro.

―¡¿Pretendes arriesgar el fuerte?! ―se exaltó.

―La táctica es la siguiente. La caballería huirá al fuerte mientras que usamos tres bloques que los encerrarán evitando su retirada. Jamás creería que arriesgaría el fuerte ―respondí.

―¿Probabilidades de fallar? ―me hizo pensar.

―Cerca del 30%. Fallaríamos si no entran por donde creo que lo harán o si se dividen para atacar ―dije rápidamente ―. Pero pondré centinelas entre los bosques para que me informen con agilidad ―resolví.

―Mañana por la tarde tendremos a todos los hombres reunidos ―corroboró Jasper.

―¿Cuántos barriles de pólvora nos quedan? ―pregunté.

―Seis toneladas―respondió.

―Es más que suficiente ―dije en voz alta ―. Encárgate que el envío del Batallón 6 a La Encallada sea lo antes posible.

―Así será ―dijo levantandose de la silla.

―Llama al soldado Newton, por favor ―le pedí antes que se fuese.

―Si, mi Coronel ―dijo manteniendo las formas.

Comencé a pensar como procederíamos en batalla. Sería difícil crear las filas de primera, ya que todos los hombres eran valiosos, para ser carne de cañón. Finalmente decidí que serían de los otros batallones los encargados de abrir fuego, mis hombres rematarían el golpe y la victoria estaría en mi bolsillo.

―Me mandó a llamar, mi Coronel ―dijo Newton en el umbral.

―Si, soldado ―respondí ―. Usted estará a cargo de la caballería, ya que esta mañana hemos perdido al oficial Manson ―le informé.

―Gracias, señor ―dijo cuadrándose.

―Mañana por la tarde tendremos una reunión con los otros batallones que nos prestarán apoyo, encárguese de mantener bien los caballos. La batalla se llevará a cabo en unos cuatro días ―le expliqué.

―Así será mi Coronel ―volvió a cuadrarse y se marchó.

Salí de mi despacho, para supervisar las labores de los soldados. Jasper comenzó a rendirme cuentas de los quehaceres.

Conforme con la respuesta me marché a las caballerizas.

―Capitan ¿Revisó el estado de los caballos? ―pregunté.

―Si mi Coronel, hay doscientos caballos, Señor ―respondió Jasper.

―Ocuparemos cien para el cebo y los otros formaran parte del bloqueo ―respondí.

―Si, mi Coronel ―dijo Jasper.

―¿Han dado noticias los centinelas?=

―No, Señor.

―A penas hayan noticias, las quiero en mi oficina ―le ordené-

―Así, será Señor.

Caminé entre las caballerizas y fui a ver a mi caballo.

Negro azabache, con un pelaje brillante, era un ejemplar magnifico, un potro lleno de vigor, era hijo de mi primer caballo muerto en batalla en honor a él se llama Centinela.

Acaricié el lomo del fiel animal que me había salvado de una muerte segura, al igual que el padre, quien murió por mí, al atravesarse contra el proyectil que viajaba directo a mi pecho. Me conmoví al recordar a mi fiel amigo. Jasper tocó mi hombro.

―Sé que muchos sufrimos esa batalla ―dijo adivinandome el pensamiento.

―Fuimos traicionados ―dije con Rabia ―Era un triunfo seguro.

―Lo sé, hermano ―me dijo con estima ―. Perdimos a grandes camaradas esa oscura noche del 6 de abril.

―Aún recuerdo los gritos de auxilio de Edmund ―dije oyendo nuevamente a mi gran amigo que pedía socorro a mitad de campo.

―No se podía hacer nada, los traidores estaban esperando por ti ―dijo Jasper conmovido.

―No pude evitar ir a buscarle ―dije con el pecho vacío de la tristeza.

―Gracias a Dios hoy te tenemos aquí y gracias a la providencia ―dijo Jasper besando su cruz.

―Gracias a Centinela I, que si no se interpone entre el proyéctl y yo, no estaría aquí ―dije recordando la escena.

―¡Gran caballo! Y pensar que te trajo a salvo a pesar de estarse muriendo ―agregó.

―De hecho no murió hasta dejarme cerca de los puestos de campaña, y expiró junto a Edmund ―respondí inundado en recuerdos.

―El hijo ha salido igual ―Jasper me traía nuevamente al presente.

―Así es, me salvó en la última batalla ―respondí.

―Se lleva en la sangre la nobleza ―me palmoteó el hombro.

―Así es, estos caballos me han salvado la vida y les debo mucho ―respondí.

―Quizá algún día tenga su propio monumento ―dijo sinceramente.

―Quizás. Siempre y cuando esta historia se propague ―sonreí.

―Sé que así será ―dijo Jasper.

―"Seremos leyenda" ―sonreí al recordar lo que Edmund, Jasper y yo decíamos antes de alistarnos en el ejercito.

―Edmund ya es leyenda ―sonrió.

―Jamás se olvidará al mejor jefe de caballeriza, su batallón era indestructible… pero… ―dije lleno de ira.

―James lo traicionó ―me interrumpió mi camarada.

―Ese malnacido, traidor, en esta batalla vengaré la muerte de nuestro amigo, hermano y camarada ―me juré.

―Así será ―corroboró Whitlock.

Esa noche soñé con Edmund y Jasper. Fue un recuerdo de cuando éramos niños y soñábamos con volar, entonces Edmund cumplía su sueño y se convertía en piloto. Miraba al cielo y lo veía surcarlo una y otra vez.

Desperté entre lágrimas, nosotros éramos como hermanos y Edmund siempre nos había incentivado a entrar con él a la fuerza aérea, aunque él era el mejor de los tres, siempre estuvo apoyándonos. Recordé cuando decía: _"Surcaré los cielos y crearé mis propios caminos, seré un pionero y nadie podrá detener mi vuelo, seré un halcón, el mejor de todos los tiempos"._

Pero a pesar de pilotear toda su vida, terminó muriendo arriba de un caballo, con la mejor caballería vista jamás, era la ironía de la vida y esta le jugó una mala pasada.

Me vestí antes que tocarán la diana, pude ver mis heridas de batalla, cada una de ellas con una historia que contarle a las futuras generaciones… y la última en especial, para que me la pagase James Smith, el traidor a la patria y el asesino de Edmund.

Estuve pensando largo rato en mi amigo.

Nunca me había querido comprometer con alguna mujer, ya que siempre quise dedicar mi vida a la guerra, pero otro de los motivos era que los tres nos habíamos enamorado de la misma chica, Marie Johnson, una preciosa mujer que correspondía a Edmund y con él que se había comprometido antes del alistamiento de este.

El día del suceso, tuve que darle la terrible noticia del deceso de mi amado camarada. Ambos lloramos juntos y luego de eso compartimos nuestras tristezas vía correspondencia, en cada carta leía sus amarguras por la perdida de su amado, hasta que un día me llegó una carta de despedida donde tomaba la decisión de terminar con su vida.

Viajé a caballo, lo antes posible, hasta donde Marie se encontraba, pero fue tarde, ella se había colgado de una viga, tres días antes de mi llegada. En la carta de despedida a sus padres exigió ser enterrada con Edmund y con el apellido de este, Wentworth. Con los contactos del Sr. Johnson lograron cumplir la última voluntad de Marie, que fue enterreda junto a Edmund en el cementerio de los gloriosos mártires.

En su lápida se lee.

_Aquí yacen los restos de_

_Edmund Wentworth_

_Mártir de la guerra y _

_el mejor de los soldados de la caballería sureña._

_y _

_Marie Wentworth-Johnson. _

_Quien no soportó la muerte de su amado y _

_se unió a él en las desventuras de la vida._

_Q.E.P.D_

Desde ese momento no he vuelto a amar a ni una sola mujer más que a mi madre y a la santísima virgen, a la que le debo mi vida.

Seguí abotonando mi uniforme, ya habían tocado la diana, salí de mi despacho y fui hacía patio, allí me esperaban mi excelente batallón. Debía darle las órdenes del día, los refuerzos del sudoeste se habían retrasado y llegarían cerca del medio día, por lo que mis hombres debían estar al tanto.

―Buenos días, Batallón ―grité.

―Buenos días mi Coronel ―respondieron mis hombres al unísono.

―Al medio día llegarán los refuerzos y trazaremos el plan de ataque ―grité―. Hoy iremos al pueblo a avisar sobre la batalla a los habitantes que quedan.

―Si, mi Coronel ―volvieron a responder.

―Jasper, reúne a cincuenta hombres, iremos a caballo al pueblo.

―Si, señor ―dijo seleccionando a los hombres de inmediato.

Llegó un soldado a entregarme el reporte de un centinela.

Leí la nota fechada con un día de anterioridad.

_Coronel Cullen._

_Las tropas enemigas han sido vistas pasar por el bosque al sur del fuerte, son cerca de tres mil hombres. Viajan a paso medio, por lo estimado, llegarían cerca de tres a cuatro días. Los espías han dicho que James Smith es el cabecilla y que para su victoria sólo ha pedido su cabeza, Señor. _

_Al terminar de leer destruya esta nota y sólo de aviso a la gente de su confianza, tengo serías sospechas que tienen un espía entre los nuestros, al capitán Smith le han llegado un sinnúmero de reportes, nada importante, pero no quiere, usted, que sepan detalles de u plan._

_Atte._

_Roger McIven_

Tal cual me solicitó Roger, eliminé la nota quemándola en la llamarada de una de las fogatas.

Reunidos los cincuenta hombres que me acompañarían a pueblo, comenzamos la marcha, Jasper se quedó a cargo del fuerte, resguardando el orden y la seguridad.

Anduvimos cerca de cuarenta minutos a caballo y llegamos a la pequeña plaza. Mis hombres reunieron a las familias.

―Ciudadanos ―les dije ―hemos sido avisados de la llegada del enemigo a la zona. Tropas vienen en camino para darnos apoyo. Deben resguardarse durante la lucha. Evitaremos a toda costa que el enemigo se adueñe del lugar. Todo hombre de 16 años hasta 40 que sepa disparar y tenga la condición física debe alistarse de inmediato. Mis hombres comenzarán a preseleccionarlos para reclutarlos. Todo hombre, anciano, mujeres y niños que puedan huir hacía el norte es mejor que así lo hagan, el ejercito esta haciendo todo lo posible por resguardarlos, pero si llegásemos a fallar, lo primero que harán será tomarse el pueblo y saquear los almacenes de comida, es por esto que es preferible que huyan hacia los bosques del norte, ya que el enemigo acecha por el sur. Eso es todo ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los pueblerinos intimidados parecían no responder ante mis palabras, el miedo les tenía paralizados.

―Señor ―dijo una mujer que llevaba un niño pequeño en brazos ―¿Dónde se puede saber la lista de mártires?

―La lista de mártires, se publicará mañana, un par de mis hombres traerán el diario oficial con los decesos.

La gente del pueblo se retiró a sus hogares, en busca de sus pocas cosas, para emprender viaje hacía el norte. Mientras que una fila delante de mí se formaba para ser alistados.

―Nombre ―exigí al primer hombre de la fila.

―Ronald Cameron.

―Edad.

―35, Señor ―respondió.

―¿Sabe usted disparar?

―Soy cazador.

―¿Tiene familia?

―Una esposa, dos hijos y uno en camino ―respondió el hombre.

―Vaya con su mujer y proteja a la caravana que se irá al norte, esa es su misión por ahora soldado ―le informé.

―Muchas gracias, Coronel ―me dijo el hombre.

Al dejarle marchar se reunió con su mujer, que efectivamente estaba embarazada, quizá otro militar lo habría reclutado, pero yo no era tan inhumano, después de todo necesitaba hombres dispuestos a luchar, con la mente fría y metida en la guerra y él no estaría pensando más que en su mujer.

Seguí con la fila de hombres, aproximadamente eran cincuenta.

―Nombre ―le pedí al penúltimo.

―Jacob ―respondió.

―Jacob ¿Cuánto? ―le exigí.

―Jacob Black, señor ―respondió el muchacho.

―Edward.

―17, señor ―dijo el joven moreno.

Era de buen porte y físico.

―¿Tú madre es viuda?

―Si, señor ―respondió.

―¿Tiene más hijos?

―Uno mayor que yo, tiene problemas en una pierna y uno de 14 años, Coronel ―dijo Black.

―Estas dentro ―respondí.

El muchacho se alegró al ver que entraba a la fila de seleccionados.

―Soldado Black ―grité.

―Si, señor ―se devolvió.

―No se alegre por entrar a la guerra y esto es para todos ―dije mirándolos ―. No es motivo de alegría entrar a una guerra. Muchos mueren en batalla y otros salvan lisiados, los más afortunados han visto tanto sufrimiento que pierden el corazón en batalla, así que entrar en la guerra no es motivo de festividad ¿Entendió soldado Black? ―le grité.

―Si, mi Coronel ―respondió firme.

―¿Entendieron todos?

―Si, mi Coronel ―respondieron.

Al medio día llegaron los refuerzos del suroeste, comandados por el Coronel Sam Uxley, mientras que los del batallón del Capitán Emmett McCarty, llegaron dos horas después.

Todos los jefes de las tropas, más Jasper, nos reunimos a puerta cerrada en mi despacho.

―Los datos del enemigo son los siguientes ―dije presentando la información del centinela.

―¿Cómo atacaremos? ―preguntó el Coronel Uxley.

―Estilo Magno ―respondí―. Encierro en bloque, el cebo será el fuerte y la caballería.

Los miré a todos, al parecer aprobaban el plan.

―Esta prohibido dar información a los oficiales y Suboficiales, tengo motivos para creer que tenemos traidores dentro de las tropas ―sentencié.

―¿Hora de ataque? ―preguntó Jasper.

―Pretenden atacarnos a las seiscientas (06:00), nosotros atacaremos a las quinientas (05:00) ―respondí―. Fingiremos que la caballería va de guardia y se encontrará con sus campamentos. Nuestros hombres pasaran en silencio a las trecientas (03:00) para posarse detrás de su campamento. Los bloques laterales estarán listos a las cuatrocientas treinta (04:30) y todo marchará a las quinientas (05:00)―les miré ―¿Alguna duda?

―Las posiciones―intervino el Capitán McCarty

―Los tanques irán de laterales, pero estarán listos con anterioridad, no será durante la noche, por que los centinelas deben eliminar a los espías. Los hombres de Uxley estaran de bloque trasero, mientras que sus tropas ―dije hablándole al Capitán McCarty― estarán de bloque lateral, junto a las mías ―sentencié ―¿Otra duda?

―Ninguna ―respondieron.

―Entonces esta reunión queda bajo Código de Honor ―enfaticé.

―Código de Honor ―respondieron al unísono con una mano en el pecho.

Una vez solo en mi despacho, comencé a escribir mis memorias.

La guerra me había arrebatado mucho. Me fui joven de mi hogar, no tendría más de 15 años. En la guerra perdí a mis mejores amigos y la vida me había separado de sus hermosos recuerdos. Ya había olvidado lo que era un beso tierno de una dama enamorada.

Y también la vida se había encargado de hacerme odiar a un enemigo, James Smith, quien me había quitado a mi hermano de infancia, Edmund, y a la vez se llevó a la primera y única mujer que había despertado mi corazón, Marie. Sumiéndonos a Jasper y a mí, en el más triste panorama, por lo que perdimos la sensibilidad hacía el amor, lo podíamos reconocer en los demás, pero siendo sinceros, era difícil que un corazón endurecido por la guerra volviese a latir, por algún sentimiento noble, menos si era el amor de una dama. En la batalla el amor era un grave distractor, por el cual muchos perdieron la vida.

En batalla sólo existía el amor a la patria y yo le llevaba sirviendo casi diez años, a estas alturas tenía una piedra en el pecho, encargada de bombear sangre a mis extremidades guerreras.

* * *

_**Hola chicas!!! :D Como han estado todas? uff! **_

_**Después de terminar mi fic **_Ceguera Sentimental.

_**Me había animado a escribir esta idea que llevaba semanas en mi cabeza.**_

_**Bueno el summary dice bastante... pronto leerán más...**_

_**No sé cuanto dure este fic, todo se irá dando con el tiempo.**_

_**Para las que leen mi otro fic en producción: **_

Obligada a amar_**, les aviso que actualizo el fin de semana.**_

_**Muchos cariños a todas.**_

_**Espero sus Reviews :D, no me maten de hambre, ni de curiosidad. **_

_**Quiero saber que opinan de mi locura.**_

_**Animense!**_

_**Cariños**_

_**Manne.  
**_


	2. Cap 2: Huida

**Sacrificio de amor.**

* * *

**Summary:** El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XIX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo II

**Huida.**

**.

* * *

**

Todos mis hombres estaban ya dispuestos en todas sus posiciones correspondientes. Los bloques estaban perfectamente armados, sólo bastaba que el enemigo procediese.

A las quinientas treinta (05:30) la caballería comenzó a hacer su mandado: recorrer la zona directo a la campaña del enemigo.

―Capitán Whitlock ―le llamé.

―Si, mi Coronel ―respondió.

―Seleccione a los diez mejores hombres ―le pedí.

―Me permite saber ¿Para qué? Señor ―dijo Jasper.

―Nosotros iremos detrás de James Smith ―dije con ira.

―¿Puedo acompañarle mi Coronel? ―pidió mi camarada.

―No, Capitán. Usted debe quedarse a cargo en caso de alguna desgracia ―sentencié.

No demoré en sentir el sonido de auxilio de la caballería. Era la hora de proceder.

Llamé a los diez soldados seleccionados por Jasper.

―Señores, nuestro objetivo será el traidor a la patria: James Smith. Ninguno de ustedes puede herirlo de muerte a menos que amenace la vida de un compatriota, ya que la sangre de ese traidor me pertenece ―les informé.

Mis hombres asintieron.

Mis hombres avanzaron encerrando al enemigo, era inevitable para ellos dar vuelta el triunfo, todo salía de maravillas y esta bastante contento por eso.

Con mis diez hombres nos abrimos paso entre los caídos. Entonces, una vez despejado el camino pude ver a James entre los que quedaban defendiéndose.

―¡Allí esta! ―grité ― ¡Enciérrenlo!

Mis diez hombres arriba de sus caballos, formaron un círculo en torno a James.

―Así que nos vemos cara a cara ―rió el traidor.

―Al fin pagarás a la patria las muertes de los nobles hombres que asesinaste ¡Traidor! ―grité desde mi caballo.

―No sería justo que pelease contra once hombres y yo sólo.

―Nadie ha dicho que pelearás con once hombres, esta es una contienda entre tú y yo ―dije bajándome de _Centinela._

Tomé mi espada y él tomó la suya.

Intenté calmar mi rabia, necesitaba estar concentrado. Intentó darme una estocada, pero la evité bastante bien. Apliqué mis conocimientos de esgrima, pero al luchar con una rata como James jamás debes confiarte, no es un caballero.

Hice un leve corte en su brazo izquierdo. Levantó la vista con odio. Continuamos largo rato, entre el circulo de mis hombres, la contienda. Hasta que en un rápido movimiento le esquivé y contraataqué de sorpresa, desarmándole. Quedó en el suelo e imploró perdón.

―Jamás, traidor, jamás dejaría impune la muerte de Edmund ―chillé.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, clavé la espada en su pecho, dándole muerte al hombre que había arrancado de mí una parte importante.

La victoria había sido plena, pero retornamos al fuerte muy pocos hombres. De mis diez hombres sólo llegamos seis.

―¡Coronel Cullen! ―gritó Jasper contento.

―¡Hermano! ―le abracé.

Me alegró ver que el Capitán McCarthy y el Coronel Uxley habían salido ilesos.

Muchos de nuestros hombres estaban en la enfermería, con piernas y brazos menos y otros heridos de muerte que fallecían en las tiendas.

De repente nos sorprendió la llegada de un centinela.

―Coronel Cullen ―dijo exhausto el hombre.

―Dime ¿Qué noticias traes? ―le pedí.

―Un grupo de hombres vienen hacía aquí, al parecer refuerzos de James Smith, vienen a vengar su muerte ―dijo entre jadeos el hombre ―. Y desde el sur vienen más, no les interesa el fuerte, lo que realmente buscan es asesinarle señor.

―¡Los detendremos! ―gritó Jasper.

―Sé racional, Whitlock ―le pedí ―Aún así, a pesar de haber vencido no nos quedan más de seiscientos hombres.

―Podríamos pedir más refuerzos ―dijo McCarthy.

―¿De dónde? El resto de los soldados esta en guerra en el norte ―les hice ver.

―Newton, aliste mi caballo ―dije teniendo ya resuelto el asunto.

―¿Qué harás? ―reclamó Whitlock.

―Me iré, fingirán mi muerte, digan que me hirió un hombre a medio morir cuando regresábamos, no sé, ustedes manéjenselas ―les ordené ―. Me iré de aquí, realmente es a mí a quien quieren, así que si yo no estoy aquí les dejaran tranquilos, tanto a ustedes como al pueblo ―sentencié.

―Le acompañaré ―dijo Jasper.

―No, tu te quedarás al mando junto al Capitan McCarthy y el Coronel Uxley ―le ordené.

―Voy contigo ―dijo tenso.

―Es una orden Capitán, no desobedezca a su superior ―le grité.

Me dolía abandonar a mi batallón pero si eran a mí a quien querían, entonces no dejaría que estos soldados se sacrificasen por otra cosa que no sea por la patria.

―Capitán Whitlock, esta usted a cargo, ahora llame al soldado Caddigan ―le ordené.

―El soldado Caddigan ha muerto, mi Coronel ―me informó Jasper.

―¿Qué hombre esta en buenas condiciones? ―pregunté.

―De los antiguos, ninguno Señor ―me informó.

―¿Quién entonces esta disponible?

―Black, mi Coronel ―dijo Jasper.

―Tráeme al muchacho, dale un buen caballo y algunas provisiones, él me acompañara en mi viaje ―le pedí.

Las cosas se hicieron tal cual como lo había pedido, no tardó el soldado Black en estar listo con su caballo y provisiones.

―A la orden mi Coronel ―dijo Black.

―Señores ―me dirigí a los capitanes y el coronel ―. Me marcharé por unos meses, ustedes deberán cubrir el fuerte con su vida y conseguir más refuerzos. Publiquen mi muerte en el diario oficial, para que sea más creíble, volveré aproximadamente en unos seis meses ―les expliqué.

Tomé mi caballo junto a las provisiones y me marché.

No tenía pensado un rumbo fijo, la verdad es que no tenía idea de a donde partir, entonces una vez en el bosque hablé con Jacob.

―Soldado Black ―le llamé.

―Si, mi Coronel ―respondió.

―¿Dónde te parece que podríamos ir?

―Bueno, señor, si nos mantenemos en Inglaterra tarde o temprano le hallarán, ahora hay más traidores y ellos son los que están ganando la guerra ―dijo acertadamente.

―Propones entonces que salgamos del país ―dije en voz alta.

―En lo posible que huyera de Europa, recuerde que hay paises que le están vigilando de cerca esta guerra civil y no tardaran en intervenir ―dijo sabiamente el muchacho.

―Tienes razón, pero ¿Dónde podríamos ir? Un lugar imparcial y seguro ―comencé a analizar.

―África, señor, allí no le buscaran nunca ―dijo Jacob.

―Muy acertado, soldado, entonces emprenderemos viaje a África.

Cabalgamos hasta un puerto pequeño, diría también que ilegal, Jacob conocía muy bien la zona, al igual que yo, así que fue una buena decisión elegirle como compañero.

Nos embarcamos junto a los caballos, en una barcaza rumbo a Egipto. Bordeamos el mes de viaje, ya que recorrimos el atlántico bordeando las costas españolas, Portugal y todo eso. Hasta que llegamos a Egipto.

―Señor ―dijo Jacob al bajar ―. Lea esto.

Me tendió un diario.

Decía:

_"Guerra civil de Inglaterra se ha propagado por Europa, Egipto ha unido fuerzas a la alianza trial, por lo que los Ingleses en Egipto serán tomados como rehenes…"_

No leí más.

―Jacob, evitaremos hablar, no me digas Coronel, simplemente me llamarás como Señor. Debemos salir cuanto antes de Egipto ―señalé.

―Si, Señor ―susurró.

Bajamos nuestros caballos y nos fuimos rápidamente de la ciudad, buscamos caminos más solitarios. Tuvimos que enfrentar varios ladrones en el camino y nos guiamos por mapas. Evitábamos tener contacto con la gente de Egipto, ya que todos estaban advertidos de la situación y debían acusar a los ingleses en la zona.

―Jacob, iremos hacía Somalia, allí no han adoptado ningún partido, además podríamos escondernos entre alguna tribu o entre algunos aborígenes ―le señalé.

―Si, señor ―respondió Jacob.

Acampamos a las orillas de un río en la noche y seguimos nuestro recorrido, el calor era abrumante y las noches eran muy frías. Atravesamos Etiopía, por cerca de una semana. Y entonces nos encontramos en Somalia, una zona desértica, llena de altiplanos, nos dirigimos hacía las montañas Karkaar Mountain, allí habían un sin fin de nómadas que en esta época del año se asentaban allí.

―Señor, será mejor que le pregunté a aquel hombre en dónde podremos encontrar abastecimiento ―dijo Black.

―No muchacho, uno nunca sabe si hay enemigos en la zona ―le dije ―. Lo que haremos será seguirle.

Estábamos solos en el desierto, había muy pocos hombres en las dunas. Entonces el hombre del que hablaba Jacob se acercó a nosotros.

Nos habló en un dialecto extraño.

―Disculpe, le respondí, no sé hablar su idioma ―le expliqué lentamente.

―Bueno, yo si sé hablar español ―sonrió el hombre con un acento arabesco.

―Soy extranjero ―dije sin darle mi nombre.

―Lo sé, se ha notado demasiado ―sonrió ―. Voy hacía Karkaar ¿Y ustedes?

―También vamos hacía allí, buscamos refugio con los nómades ―reconocí.

―Curioso, yo también, soy Seth ―se presentó.

―Edward ¿También eres extranjero? ―dijo Jacob.

―Si, soy inglés, huyó desde Alejandría ―señaló ―. He tenido que dejar todo allí.

―Ya veo, bueno nosotros también somos ingleses, dije hablando con mi acento normal ―sonreí.

―Es bueno encontrar un compatriota, sobre todo ahora con todos esos traidores del Trial ―dijo Seth.

―¿Eres patriota?

―Así es, estuve en el Batallón seis ―señaló.

―¿Sabes quien soy?

―Así es señor, de hecho el Coronel Whitlock me mandó a buscarle, llevo días intentado encontrarle y no parecer hostil ―señaló Seth.

Lo miré desconfiado.

―Para que me crea Señor, traigo esto ―me tendió una nota.

La extendí.

_Querido Amigo._

_Te he necesitado, espero que te encuentres bien, el joven que lleva la nota es un buen soldado, ha sido uno de los refuerzos, el batallón seis ha resultado un buen grupo. Como verás me han ascendido, tal cual lo pronosticaste. Seth, vivió en Somalia, así que habla algunas lenguas, te será útil._

_Cariños y vuelve pronto._

_Jasper Whitlock._

Pude ver que el muchacho esperaba alguna impresión.

―Bueno, al parecer estamos entre amigos ―sonreí ―. ¿Cómo estuvieron en La Encallada?

―Bien, señor, allá nos entrenaron aún más y muchos de mis compañeros fueron llevados en la marina ―sonrió.

Ahora éramos tres compatriotas, Seth traía muchas más provisiones y me guió hacía los nómades.

Una vez en Karkaar, no demoramos en encontrar a los nómades, estaban alrededor de una fogata y en una mesa tenían frutas. Hacían bailes exóticos alrededor del fuego.

―¿Qué hacen? ―le pregunté a Seth.

―Un ritual ―susurró.

―¿Seguiremos acá? ―dijo Jacob.

―Creo que deberíamos presentarnos antes que crean que somos ladrones ―dijo Seth.

Con nuestros caballos ingresamos a la especie de campamento, los aborígenes eran cerca de ochenta, había más hombres que mujeres, todos con sus rasgos característicos.

Seth se acercó al que parecía el jefe, llevaba unas pieles distintivas a modo de capa.

Intentó hablarle, pero al parecer Seth no dominaba el dialecto.

―Ellos hablan otro dialecto que no conozco ―me confirmó.

Se acercó un hombre mayor y comenzó a hablar con Seth.

―Este es un traductor, sabe algo de Swahili, habla muy poco inglés ―señaló.

―Dice que estábamos siendo esperados, que la profecía nos anunció ―dijo Seth sonriente ―. Al parecer cree que somos jueces de un sacrificio ―sonrió.

―Sigueles el juego, así serán más hospitalarios ―le dije rápidamente, para que el traductor no entendiese.

―Así será Señor.

Nos invitaron a sentar en tres sillas grandes alrededor de la fogata. Los hombres de torsos desnudos bailaban al ritmo de tambores y gritaban.

―Skandir, se llama el traductor, dice que la profecía señala a tres hombres blancos que serán los jueces del sacrificio de su Diosa Inviris. La historia dice que su Diosa se reencarnará en una mujer blanca que nacerá en la tribu y que para evitar su sufrimiento, a los diecisiete años debe ser sacrificada para liberarla de su cuerpo carnal y que ascienda su espíritu para dominar la tribu ―me explicó Seth.

―¿Sacrificaran a una chica de diecisiete años por que creen que es su diosa? ―dije incrédulo.

¡Por Dios estábamos en el siglo XIX!

―La tienen en esa carpa ―señaló ―. El sacrificio es mañana, cuando el sol este en lo alto.

― A medio día… ―pensé en voz alta.

―Preguntale si se puede ver a la muchacha ―le pedí.

Seth le explicó a Skandir si podría visitar a la Diosa.

―No, no debe verla nadie hasta su sacrificio.

Nos atendieron bastante bien, la comida y la bebida no faltó. Seth me explicó que llevaban tres días celebrando el suceso y que mañana sería el sacrificio.

En la noche no pude dormir tranquilo. ¿Sacrificarían a una doncella de diecisiete años?

No me parecía correcto. No logré conciliar el sueño y de una vez me decidí visitar a la muchacha.

Al levantarme sigilosamente y salir de la carpa pude ver que la carpa donde se alojaba la chica estaba custodiada, me dí la vuelta e intenté entrar por atrás de la tienda. Rajé el cuero con mi cuchillo y entré.

Entonces allí la vi, durmiendo entre los cueros de animales, cubierta completamente. Sólo se le veía su pálido rostro, con unas pestañas muy largas y su castaño pelo ondulado que caía por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Era hermosa, muy hermosa. Me quedé largo tiempo observándola, dormía plácidamente, como si mañana fuese un día más. Lamenté que sacrificasen a tan hermoso ángel. Por un momento creí que iba a despertar, por lo que me fui de allí en silencio.

Al amanecer desperté a los muchachos.

―Es muy temprano ―reclamó Seth.

―Soldado, no olvide donde estáusted ―le critiqué.

―Disculpe, mi Coronel ―dijo arrepentido.

―He tomado una decisión ―sentencié.

―¿Nos iremos a Inglaterra? ―dijo Jacob.

―No, no se trata de eso. Salvaremos a la chica ―aseguré.

―¿Qué? Perdone mi Coronel, pero es muy arriesgado, piense usted que hay más de cuarenta hombres armados, nosotros sólo somos tres ―relamó Jacob.

―Anoche fui a ver a la muchacha y dejé rota la tienda, aún no se han levantado, podríamos entrar por allí y sacarla ―resolví.

―Señor, ¿Esta usted seguro? ―dijo Seth.

―¿Pone en duda mi capacidad? ―reclamé

―De ninguna manera, mi Coronel ―aseguró.

―Entonces a proceder, yo sacaré a la chica de la tienda, ustedes tengan todo listo para marchar ―sentencié.

Salí de la tienda en busca de la dama. Procedí tal cual como lo hice de noche. Los hombres de la tribu estaban bebidos y llenos de sueño, anoche se habían embriagado y se durmieron a eso de las tres de la mañana.

Entré en la tienda y la mujer aún dormía.

La desperté suavemente y al verme se asustó. Sus ojos se abrieron y casi salen de sus cuencas. Le tapé la boca con ambas manos. La chica me mordió. Comenzó a gritar, antes que pasará cualquier cosa tomé mi camisa, la rajé y le tape la boca con el pedazo de tela.

Después de todo me lo agradecería, estaba salvando su vida de esta gente loca.

La tomé en brazos y salí sigilosamente de la tienda.

Al llegar los chicos estaban con los caballos listos. Monté a la chica en mi caballo ya salíamos en marcha, cuando sentí que los vigilantes gritaban a nuestras espaldas.

―¡Aceleren la marcha! Los hombres vienen detrás nuestro ―gritó Seth.

―¿Qué dicen? ―dijo entre risas Jacob.

―Que nos volaran la cabeza ―rió Seth.

La chica me pateaba y me golpeaba las costillas, le quité la amarra de la boca.

Comenzó a gritar un extraño lenguaje.

―¿Sabes que dice? ―le pregunté a Seth.

―Ni idea ―sonrió este.

―¡Demonios! ―reclamé.

La chica no dejaba de patearme dentro de lo que podía, la sostuve con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba las riendas. Los hombres venían detrás de nosotros, algunos ebrios caían de sus caballos. Centinela corrió rápidamente, hasta llegan a una nueva duna.

―Por acá no, nos adentraremos más en el desierto ―dijo Seth.

―¿Cómo demonios reconoces las dunas? ―rió Jacob ―. Son todas iguales ―chilló.

―Vamos por este lado, llegaremos a un puerto y nos embarcaremos ―ordenó.

No conocía muy bien el terreno, así que dejé a Seth encargarse. Comenzamos a cabalgar aún más de prisa. De vez en cuando Jacob y Seth, disparaban a los nómades que aún nos perseguían. Volteé a ver cuantos eran, sólo quedaban tres, no venían armados.

Seth y Jacob les dispararon hasta derribarlos de sus caballos y fueron por ellos.

―Tenemos dos caballos más ―sonrió Jacob.

―Pongan las provisiones allí ―les ordené.

―¿Subirá a la señorita en este caballo? ―me preguntó Jacob.

―¿Y dejar que se devuelva a su tribu? ―sonreí.

Aguanté durante todo el camino los golpes de la muchachita. Hasta que se cansó de forcejear conmigo, entonces se quedó dormida. Tuve que sostenerla hasta llegar al puerto.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, sé que a muchas les dije que Edward y Bella **_

_**se conocerían en el cuarto capitulo,**_

_**pero como ven nuevamente se dominan solos.**_

_**Las cosas comienzan a ponerse en marcha.**_

_**Muchos cariños y gracias a todas las que siguen **_

_**este fic.**_

_**Espero sus Reviews.  
**_

_**Estoy muy feliz.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo. **_

_**Como veran han pasado varias cosas.**_

_**Las invito a pasar por **_Obligada a amar _**y he finalizado**_ Ceguera sentimental.

_**Espero actualizar pronto.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Manne  
**_


	3. Cap 3: Más allá de las palabras

**Sacrificio de amor.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XIX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo III

**Más allá de las palabras.**

.

Una vez a salvo, arriba de la barca que nos llevaría a la India, Jacob y Seth comenzaron a jugar cartas con otros pasajeros, apostando algunas piezas.

Por la sanidad de todos, la muchacha permanecía en uno de los cuartos de la embarcación. Había estado muy inquieta al subir y no había dejado de gritar. Gracias a Dios logró calmarla una mujer y la llevó a su recamara.

Dejé a Jacob y Seth y fui a cerciorarme que todo estuviese en orden en la habitación de Inviris, aún no había podido saber cual era su real nombre, era difícil la comunicación entre ambos, aunque sus hermosos ojos marrones comunicaban mucho.

Al acercarme a la habitación toqué la puerta. Nadie respondió. Seguramente estaba durmiendo, ya que no se oía ningún tipo de queja.

Abrí suavemente la puerta, entonces le vi allí, plácidamente dormida, tal cual como la primera vez que le había visto. Su hermoso cabello castaño caía en ondas por sus hombros y sus mejillas sonrosadas daban un hermoso color a su tersa piel. Me quedé absorto mirándole en el umbral.

A penas llegamos a la barca Seth había preguntado si alguien conocía el dialecto de la chica, pero al parecer nadie entendía lo que nos intentaba decir, por lo que teníamos que adivinar con gran dificultad. Cada vez que necesitaba ir al baño o tenía hambre, debíamos entender sus gestos.

Ahora que se veía tranquila podía gozar con verla, pero a veces sentía que mi idea carecía de inteligencia al oírla gritar y sufrir por los suyos, ahora que era un pasajero más dentro de la barca y que tendría que hacerme cargo de ella veía que debía culturizarla a toda costa o terminaría siendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Salí de la habitación antes que se despertara, no quería más berrinches, menos si había conseguido un momento de paz.

El viaje hasta la India fue más que ajetreado, la chica no gritaba tanto como antes, pero ahora debíamos adivinarle lo que realmente quería ya que constantemente pedía cosas y debíamos descifrarle.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —pregunté tontamente sabiendo que no tendría respuesta.

—No tengo idea —rió Jacob.

La chica parecía sulfurarse en sus intentos fallidos de mímica.

—Quizá quiere cambiarse de ropa —dijo Seth.

La chica señalaba las telas que llevaba puestas y ahora, mirándola bien, tenía razón, necesitaba algo más adecuado que esos estropajos. No andaría trayendo a una chica en semejante estado. Quizá además de la ropa le haga falta una ducha.

—R-Ro-o-p-pa —dijo la chica apuntando sus precarias vestimentas.

—¿No que no sabías que decía? —le empujó Jacob.

—Pero si era evidente que pedía ropa —le criticó Seth.

—Que estemos fuera de las tropas no significa que estén completamente libres y a sus propias ordenes —les critiqué al verles tan distraídos.

—Perdón, Señor —reconocieron.

Al llegar a puerto, descendimos y comenzamos a caminar por una feria. La calle en donde estábamos estaba llena de gente y de mercadería, había de todo en ese callejón. Las tiendas estaban abiertas y el gentío no dejaba desplazarnos como queríamos.

Encontramos un lugar donde vendía hermosas prendas para mujeres. La vendedora nos preguntó que deseábamos y al informarse comenzó a probarle ropa a la chica.

Esperamos sentados en unos cubos a que saliese de los probadores.

—Listo —dijo la vendedora.

Los tres nos pusimos de pie y apareció la chica con una hermosa túnica púrpura con delicados bordados.

—S-Se v-ve m-muy b-bien —reconocí.

Compramos esa túnica y otras de diferentes colores y diseños.

En forma de agradecimiento, al salir de la tienda, la muchacha me abrazó fuertemente. Me sorprendí ante tal gesto.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le expliqué también con gestos.

Había estremecido ante tal contacto. Sus ojos marrones destellaron un brillo de desilusión.

No tardamos en llegar al sur de Francia, habíamos recorrido gran parte de nuestro camino, estábamos a poco de llegar a Inglaterra y entrar al batallón nuevamente.

Al llegar a Francia debimos recorrer la zona en silencio, ya que podríamos ser atrapados in fraganti por tropas enemigas.

Ya casi al salir del terreno enemigo tuvimos que acampar cerca de un claro.

—Mi Coronel —dijo Jacob —Me retiraré de la tienda, ya se hace tarde.

—Adelante —le señalé.

No tardaron en marcharse todos a dormir, mientras que yo seguía a la orilla de la fogata viendo el suave meneo de las flamas. Antes de marcharse Inviris se acercó a mí, por sorpresa, y me abrazó tiernamente.

La calidez de su abrazo me erizó cada bello de mi cuerpo y estremecí ante su cercanía y el roce de nuestros cuerpos, suavemente la rechacé.

La chica se fue a dormir sin decir absolutamente nada y aunque lo hubiese hecho no habría entendido.

Me quedé meditando largamente el gesto de la muchacha, su cercanía, sé que la había sacado de su mundo y al parecer me lo agradecía… ¿Me lo agradecería? El recuerdo de su agradable aroma y su tierna piel me hacían estremecer. ¿Realmente la muchacha se sentiría bien acá?

La noche era larga y no quería dormir, menos sabiendo que acampábamos en territorio hostil. El frío había congelado mi cuerpo, por lo que me acerqué aún más a la fogata y alimente el fuego constantemente.

Llevaba horas haciendo guardia, estaba cansado, más de una vez desee dormir en mi carpa, pero eso no sería posible, ya que debía vigilar el sueño de mis tres acompañantes.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, inmediatamente tomé el rifle, apunté a mis espaldas y vi que era Inviris.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le reclamé.

Sus ojos marrones mostraban su temor.

Le acaricie suavemente el hombro, en señal de arrepentimiento.

—¿Quieres algo? —dije con más calma.

No comprendió lo que le pregunté por lo que lo hice con mímica.

—Que-r-r-e-s a-al-go —trató de decir.

Me reí ante su intento de imitarme. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres aprender a hablar como yo? —reí.

La chica no respondió, se volteó hacía el fuego y me dio la espalda por largo rato.

—Perdon por haberme reído, sinceramente no debí haberlo hecho —le pedí disculpas.

Ella volvió a mirarme y me abrazó fuertemente.

Volví a sentir como su cuerpo se adosaba al mío produciéndome estupor y espasmos, intenté alejarla de mí, pero ella me abrazaba aún más fuerte.

—No te acerques, por favor —le supliqué.

Mis ansias de sentirla eran desgarradoras, se suponía que no debía ser así, ella era una muchacha indefensa y yo un hombre con edad suficiente para saber que lo que estaba pensando era horrendo. No podía abusar de su inocencia, ella simplemente me demuestra su gratitud y a mí la mente me juega una mala pasada.

Intenté calmarme y controlar mis ansias…

—Vete a dormir, mañana quizá te enseñé —le ordené.

Ella no me obedeció y se sentó a mi lado.

Sonrió largo tiempo mientras me miraba, intenté romper el contacto de nuestros ojos, sabía que me perdería en ellos y terminaría haciendo una estupidez. No podía dejarme ganar por una inocente muchacha, no podía…

Comencé a caminar al borde de la fogata, me daba vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de las flamas.

Ella sonreía graciosamente y el brillo de sus ojos incrementaba…

¡Demonios! Sus ojos me hipnotizaban, me perdía en su belleza y en sus hermosas mejillas. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan enclenque ante los encantos femeninos?

Intenté volver a calmarme y comencé a tararear una canción de combate.

Giré mis pies para cambiar mi rumbo y choqué contra su cuerpo.

Sonrió al verme perturbado ¿A que estaba jugando? ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto?

Se acercó a mí, afirmándose en la punta de sus pies y me besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

Rozó su pómulo contra el mío entregándome una banda eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, sus caricias entorpecieron mi pensamiento. Me alejé lentamente de ella y le miré a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban con fulgor, posó sus manos acariciando mi rostro, recorrieron todo mi cuello con suavidad y se posaron en mis pectorales.

Estaba petrificado, cualquier intento de movimiento era fallido, me sentía pegado al suelo, había echado raíces.

—G-Gr-raci-as p-por s-s-alv-var —dijo manteniendo la conexión.

¿Sabía hablar español? ¿Cómo demonios hacía aquello?

Continúo abrazándome, acariciando mi espalda con sus bellas manos.

Sin duda era hermosa, era tierna, fresca como una flor sacada recientemente de la pradera. Sonreí al ver que la inocencia aún permanecía en sus ojos, ella no sabía lo que me ocurría ante sus caricias.

—¿Sabes hablar español? —pregunté contrariado.

—P-Poco—rió.

Esta vez su risa tenía un tinte de gracia.

—¿Te has estado burlando de nosotros? —le critiqué.

Ella no respondió.

Levanté su rostro para que me mirase fijamente y ella volvió a sonreír.

—¿Bu-Bur-lar? —frunció el ceño.

—Olvídalo —sonreí.

Me volví a sentar al lado de la fogata, aunque sinceramente el calor que me entregaba era innecesario. Me sentí muy mal al pensar otro tipo de cosas con esta niña.

—Narkeasha —se apuntó.

No le entendí.

—Tú —tocó mi pecho —. Señor —sonrió —. Yo, Narkeasha.

Me estaba diciendo su nombre.

—Yo —me apunté —. Edward. Tú ¿Narke…?

—Narkeasha —sonrió.

No podía pronunciar algo tan complejo.

Era tan hermosa, tan dulce y tierna y su nombre no congeniaba con ella. Bueno, en realidad no tenía idea de qué significaba.

—¿Otro? —le sonreí.

—¿Ah? —no entendió.

—Tú, otro. No Narkeasha, otro —le expliqué.

Necesitaba saber si podría llamarla de otra forma.

Sin darme cuenta amaneció y aún intentábamos comunicarnos, ella reía ante mi confusión.

—Señor —se cuadró Jacob —. ¿Ha dormido usted?

—No, Black, aún no —dije sintiendo el cansancio en mi cuerpo.

—B-Bla-ck —rió la muchacha.

—¿Ha aprendido español? —frunció el ceño incredulo Jacob.

—Parece que algo sabe —reí.

—¿Tú? —dijo Jacob preguntando su nombre.

Ella lo repitió aunque Jacob no pudo pronunciarlo correctamente.

Desarmamos las tiendas, Seth intentaba explicarle algo más de español a la chica.

—Deberíamos ponerle un nombre admisible —nos dijo Seth.

—¿Qué se te ocurre? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé, sólo propongo —rió Seth.

Ella rió al verle reír.

—Propongo un listado de nombres, ella lo elegirá —dijo Jacob.

—Excelente idea —añadí.

Seguimos cabalgando largamente, hasta llegar un claro donde decidimos detenernos a comer.

—¿Qué propones? —le dije a Seth.

—Amalia —sonrió.

La chica arrugó el ceño.

—N-No —logró decir.

—Camille —dijo Jacob.

Volvió a rechazarlo.

—Angelique —propuse al pensar en su aspecto angelical.

Ella me golpeó suavemente un brazo.

—¿Angelique? —me reprobó Seth.

—Briggite —sonrió Jacob.

La muchacha le empujó.

—Eso es horrendo —rió Seth.

—Celestine —sonreí.

Volvió a rechazarlo.

—Isabel —dijo Jacob.

—Isabella —interrumpió Seth.

¿Isabella? Podría ser…

—Is-sbella —intentó decir la chica.

—I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a —le expliqué.

—I-be-l-l-a —intentó.

—¿Bella? —dijo Seth.

—B-Bel-la —rió la chica.

Bella, si, me gustaba.

Envié a Jacob y a Seth a comprar provisiones a un pueblo vecino, mientras que Bella y yo caminábamos por el borde del claro.

—Bella —sonreí.

Ella me miró.

Le extendí una flor.

Sonrió nuevamente.

—Flor —le expliqué.

—L-Li-in-d-a F-f-lor —rió.

Era tan tierna, tan dulce y delicada, era preciosa. No sabía cuanto tiempo sería capaz de retener mis oscuros pensamientos con ella. Era complejo poder mirarle y no sentir esa energía que se apoderaba de mí exigiendo más que su mirada.

Cada forma de moverse producía sensaciones en mí que eran incontrolables, el meneo de sus caderas y el exquisito contorno de sus piernas me hacían transpirar frío.

Al parecer hoy había apretado más su túnica dejándome ver su hermosa silueta, que para nada ayudaba con los terribles pensamientos que surgían al verle así de tentadora.

Intenté no mirar su pecho, aunque fue en vano. Bella se agachó para mojarse el cabello y se estrechó aún más su túnica, dejándome ver la perfección de sus caderas y de sus muslos bien contorneados. Al levantarse sus pechos volvieron a acomodarse, perfectos. Intenté no pensar más en aquello y me humedecí el cabello al igual que ella. Me sentía sofocado ante su presencia.

No logré concentrarme en todo el día, cada movimiento que ella realizaba era analizado por mi vil pensamiento imaginando cosas indescriptibles y de las que siento gran vergüenza.

Esa noche acampamos cerca del último punto de embarque, sin falta al día siguiente estaríamos en Inglaterra.

Increíblemente no tenía sueño, por lo que esta vez me acompañó Seth.

—Señor, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal? —susurró.

—Pregunte y veré si respondo —dije avivando el fuego.

—¿Por qué salvó a Bella?

Ni siquiera yo tenía la respuesta certera a aquello, fue un impulso lo que me llevó a salvarle, verle allí tan indefensa y hermosa, me conmovió de tal manera que debí hacerlo.

—¿Señor? —insistió.

—Sinceramente, Seth, no lo sé —dije contrariado —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Este pensó por un momento.

—Su forma de verla me asombra —titubeó.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Usted, con todo respeto, parece verle de una manera extraña, como si fuese objeto de su deseo, pero al mismo tiempo se detestase por eso —se ruborizó.

No respondí a aquello, sabía perfectamente lo que me provocaba Bella, pero aún así que Seth lo hubiese notado no estaba en mis planes.

—¿Qué insinúa, soldado? —le exigí.

—Nada, Señor.

Se retiró a caminar por los alrededores mientras que yo no dejaba de mirar en dirección a la tienda de la chica.

Ella tan perfecta, tan ilusa… ¿Qué habría motivado mi acto heroico de salvarle?

Me fui a dormir antes que mi mente comenzara a divagar por los lados más oscuros de mis pensamientos.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí inmóvil en mi tienda sin poder conciliar el sueño, entonces sentí un roce en mi rostro.

—E-Ed-w-ar-d—susurró.

Me exalté al verla en mi tienda, sentada a mi lado.

—No debes estar aquí —le expliqué.

Ella sonrió, al parecer no entendía.

Estaba en ropaje liviano que resaltaban sus pechos, intenté pensar en otra cosa, claramente fallé.

—E-Edward —sonrió.

—Por favor márchate —le rogué.

Negó en silencio.

—L-Lindo d-dormir —rió.

¿Seth o Jacob le habían enseñado español?

—¿Dónde aprendiste español? —dije contrariado.

—E-En c-cas-sa —se ruborizó.

Tomó una de mis mantas, se tapó con ella a mi lado y se dispuso a dormir.

Quedé perplejo ante su naturalidad, ella venía aquí, a mi tienda, me hablaba como si nada a las tantas de la noche y luego se dormía a mi lado.

¿Qué costumbres eran esas?

De seguro Seth y Jacob le habían dicho algo, esto tenía que ser una broma.

Sentía su respiración tan cerca que mí que me cohibía por completo.

Intenté alejarme de ella lo que más se me permitiese, si tan sólo sentía un roce de nuestros cuerpos estaría perdido.

El aroma a su piel golpeaba constantemente mi nariz, perturbando mi sueño. Si cerraba los ojos mi mente me jugaba una terrible artimaña y si me mantenía despierto desvariaba con su hermosa piel y sus ojos.

¿Estaba perdido por aquella mujer?

Me levanté suavemente, para evitar despertarla. Me iría a dormir a su tienda, pero en la misma tienda no podíamos estar los dos, mucho menos si ella me provocaba tan intensamente.

Ella tomó mi brazo, me miró directamente a los ojos, sentí como me ruborizaba ante el ínfimo contacto.

—N-No —me rogó.

Su mirada tierna me pudo y me devolví a su lado.

Intenté no rozarle bajo ninguna circunstancia, sabía que no sería capaz de mantener el control, ella me podía en todos los aspectos posibles y lo peor de todo es que mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba al saber que la tenía tan cerca de mí.

¿Estaría haciéndolo a propósito? ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Me embriagué con su exquisito aroma quedándome profundamente dormido.

Al amanecer y verle aún a mi lado mi corazón latió fuertemente, sonreí al verla dormir plácidamente, sin preocupación alguna. ¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso sería capaz de contrariarme así? ¿Qué había de malo en mí que le deseaba tan carnalmente que hacía que me sintiera un monstruo?

Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a ordenar las provisiones, una vez en Inglaterra vería que haría con ella, ahora simplemente debía alejarme lo que más pudiese, si continuaba esta cercanía terminaría matándome de locura.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, lamento la espera... lo siento en verdad, pero no me he sentido muy bien**_

_**no lo sé he andado un poco rara sobre todo con mis fics.**_

_**Este fic, será más corto que **Ceguera Sentimental._

_**Es probable que no sean más allá de 10 capitulos.**  
_

_**Bueno espero que... emm les vaya gustando esa cercanía de Bella hacia Ed...**_

_**Y prometo actualizar entre hoy y mañana **Obligada a amar_

_**Besitos a todas no olviden que su review es mi propina.**_

_**Cariños**_

_**Y nos leemos pronto**_

_**Manne  
**_


	4. Cap 4: Quemazón

**Sacrificio de amor.**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo IV.

**Quemazón.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

No tardamos en llegar a Inglaterra, en un par de días estaría reuniéndome con Jasper.

Seth y Jacob cargaban con las provisiones, mientras que Bella y yo íbamos delante.

—Señor —dijo Jacob a mis espaldas —. Estamos cerca del fuerte.

—Debemos tener precaución, no sé si aún esta el Coronel Whitlock al mando —señalé.

Cabalgamos esta el pueblo para detenernos allí antes de ir hacía el fuerte.

—Señor —me llamó Jacob.

—Diga, Soldado.

—¿Puedo ir a visitar a mi familia, Señor?

—Por supuesto, pero mañana al alba comenzaremos la cabalgata hacia el fuerte —le informé.

Agradecido Jacob se marchó, mientras que Seth se volvió a mí.

—Señor, aquí también tengo familiares —dijo entristecido.

—Pues, entonces anda, nosotros nos quedaremos alojando en el hostal —señalé.

Me tendió la mano y la estrechó.

—Muchas gracias, Coronel —sonrió.

—Vaya con Dios —le respondí.

Bien, y sin pensarlo estaba con Bella a solas.

Cabalgamos hasta el hostal a una velocidad bastante lenta. Intenté por todos los medios mantener mi cordura, pero sus ondas caían deliciosamente por su pecho y el movimiento de ellas.

Aquella túnica que se moldeaba a su cuerpo se veía más ceñida que de costumbre, seguramente por la postura en que iba montada.

Al llegar al hostal nos atendieron rápidamente, nuestros caballos fueron dejando en los establos.

—Lamento decirle —dijo al dulce mujer —que solamente nos queda una habitación, pero no se preocupe esta posee dos camas.

—Está bien, la tomamos —le respondí.

Subimos las escaleras y nos acomodamos en una pequeña habitación, que efectivamente tenía dos camas y un pequeño baño.

Bella sonriente se dejó caer en una de ellas.

—S-Suave —dijo rozando sus hermosas mejillas en las frazadas.

Sonreí al verla tan desinhibida y feliz.

Caminé hasta el baño, me mojé el rostro, en el espejo me veía agotado, mis ojos lo demostraban aún más.

No había dormido bien en días, así que tenía que descansar hasta mañana.

Al salir vi a Bella sentada en la cama mirándome.

—¿Pasa algo? —intenté explicarle con señas.

—H-Hambre —sonrió.

Me causaba gracias verla hablarme así, parecía un bebé… no dominaba más de treinta palabras y no sabía conectarlas.

La miré detenidamente y pude ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un tierno rosado.

A caso ¿Se notaba lo que ella provocaba en mí? —.pensé.

Sonrió tiernamente y me acerqué a ella. Entonces me sorprendí al ver que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí.

Sin palabras de por medio que rompieran el mágico momento ella acercó su mano sobre mí pecho. Estremecí ante el contacto directo.

Entonces recordé su imagen al jugar con las frazadas, ella no pensaba al igual que yo, simplemente ella… tenía otras costumbres.

Acarició mi pecho y se abrazó fuertemente a mí.

—E-Edw-war-d —susurró.

Mi corazón latía escandalosamente, esa mujer que tenía en mis brazos era el aliciente para que mis sentimientos saliesen a la luz, pero me incomodaba darme cuenta que mis pensamientos me jugaban una mala pasada cada vez que ella me tocaba.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron cuando ella acercó su boca a mi oído.

—Bana özel bonum —susurró.

Estremecí ante el aire tibio que exhaló en mi lóbulo.

No sabía que significaba lo que me había dicho, pero sus labios rozando mi oído me habían producido una sensación eléctrica por todo mi ser.

Desesperado y confundido la separé de mi cuerpo.

Era un tormento tener una mujer así y verla como una simple niña.

Torpemente salí de la habitación y la dejé allí.

Al bajar me sorprendió ver a Seth en el vestíbulo, acompañado de una hermosa mujer, de seguro su novia.

—Coronel —sonrió —. He venido a buscarle.

—Dime —dije apresurado por salir de allí.

—Esta es mi hermana, Alice, Señor —me la presentó.

Saludé atentamente a la dama y volví a escuchar a Seth.

—Ella es institutriz y domina muy bien ciertos lenguajes, creo que sería de mucha ayuda con la instrucción de su refugiada, señor —me explicó.

Seth, había tenido una excelente idea, Bella necesitaba una instrucción.

—¿Crees que entienda el lenguaje de Bella?

—Disculpe, Coronel Cullen, pero de hecho viví por un tiempo con los nómades que creían en Inviris, por lo que entiendo a la perfección su lengua —dijo la pequeña mujer.

—Entonces estás contratada. Aunque aún no estoy establecido en algún lugar, podrías pasar a conocer a la muchacha —la invité a pasar.

Seth se despidió de su hermana y de mí.

—Hace poco me ha dicho algo que no entendí, podrías pedirle que fue lo que me susurró —le pedí antes de entrar.

—Por supuesto, Coronel —sonrió la pequeña.

—Estaría agradecido si le enseñas etiqueta y que se maneje con el español, luego hablaremos de tus condiciones y el salario —sonreí.

—Está bien, Señor, aunque no tengo mayores objeciones tengo una consulta ¿La señorita tendrá todo tipo de educación? Me refiero a lo que respecta a historia, arte y ese tipo de cosas —inquirió Alice.

—Primero que todo, necesito que hable un perfecto español, luego de eso veremos como se maneja en estudios de historia —le respondí.

Entramos en la habitación.

Bella estaba recostada jugando con su hermoso cabello.

Entonces se sorprendió al ver a la hermana de Seth allí.

Comenzaron a hablar en un dialecto extraño para mí, pero al parecer se entendían muy bien.

—¿Podrías preguntarle que me dijo hace un rato? —le volví a pedir.

—¡Oh, si! Discúlpeme —dijo Alice.

Volvieron a conversar y Bella se sonrojó ante la pregunta que le había planteado la chica.

—Dice que tiene vergüenza de responder.

—Dile que le daré algún premio siempre y cuando me diga que era lo que me dijo —insistí.

Volvieron a charlar dejándome apartado de su animada conversación.

—Dice que a cambio pide que usted le compre alguna horquilla para su cabello —sonrió Alice ante la petición de Bella.

—Dile que así será —dije incomodo ante la situación de tener que usar a Alice como mediadora.

—Y bien… ¿Qué ha dicho? —volví a insistir.

—Bana özel bonum, significa: Eres especial para mi—sonrió la chica.

Miré a Bella que se había tapado sus mejillas con ambas manos.

Entonces me acerqué a Bella, destapé su rostro y pude ver que el rosa se había extendido aún más. Acaricie su suave piel.

—Bana özel bonum —respondí mirándole a los ojos.

El brillo de sus ojos expresaba todo lo que las palabras no podían. Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieron unidas.

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta que mi mirada estaba fija en sus labios.

El momento fue interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta.

Al abrirla me sorprendió ver quien era.

Agradecí a mi amigo aquella interrupción, ya que hubiese cometido cualquier imprudencia sin importarme que allí estuviese la hermana de Seth.

—¡Jasper! —me abracé a mi amigo.

Ahora tenía barba, lo que lo hacía más mayor y quizá se veía más hombre.

—¡Edward, hermano! —me abrazó.

Estuve largamente abrazado a mi amigo de infancia y luego lo hice pasar a la habitación.

Alice y Bella estuvieron sentadas en una cama, mientras que Jasper y yo nos dedicamos a conversar en la siguiente.

—¿Cómo va el frente?

—Estupendamente, ahora último hemos recibido el apoyo de otros batallones, formamos un total de tres mil hombres, por lo que tuvimos que ampliar nuestras dependencias —dijo orgulloso.

—Estupendo —sonreí.

—También he notificado que tú muerte ha sido errónea, por lo que ahora mismo se está haciendo un acta para restituirte tu identidad y cargo.

—Muchas gracias, querido amigo —sonreí.

—¿Te vendrás con nosotros? —dijo levantandose de la cama.

—No, aún no. Debo buscar un lugar para Bella y Alice —señalé.

Bella no podría vivir en el frente junto a mí, mucho menos Alice, debía buscarle alojamiento en algún sitio que estuviese cerca.

—Esta bien, te enviaré la carta en donde aparecerá tu identidad restaurada y rango militar —se despidió.

Alice y Bella continuaron hablando mientras que me encargaba de buscar algún lugar para comer.

—Mi Coronel —se cuadró Seth en el vestíbulo.

—Querido soldado, ya no soy tú Coronel, ahora lo es el Coronel Whitlock, pronto seré informado de mi nuevo rango —le expliqué.

—Esta bien, señor. He venido a buscar a mi hermana, por lo menos hasta que usted encuentre un lugar para la Srta. Bella —me informó Seth.

—Gracias muchacho —le sonreí.

Ambos se marcharon y Alice prometió venir temprano para saber que ocurriría con ellas.

Con Bella nos dirigimos hacia una cocinería que quedaba cerca del hostal.

El día se había puesto frío, de pronto se había nublado y una brisa corría por las calles del pueblo. Posé mi chaqueta en los hombros de Bella y ella respondió mi gesto con una tierna sonrisa y un tímido "gracias".

Al llegar al lugar nos sentamos en un rincón a la espera de ser atendidos.

No tardó demasiado en llegar una mujer a preguntarnos que nos serviríamos, pedí el menú de la casa, mientras que Bella jugaba con los servicios.

—No hagas eso —le pedí.

Ella no entendió lo que le había solicitado y siguió jugando con ellos, llamando la atención del resto de la clientela.

Tomé sus manos y le quité los cubiertos. Ella bajó el rostro y se ruborizó.

—Bella, por favor —le pedí.

Levanté su mentón y pude ver unos ojos llorosos, al parecer había sido poco delicado con mi petición.

Intenté disculparme, pero parecía no entenderme.

La mujer que nos había atendido trajo la sopa y me sirvió un poco de vino, mientras que para Bella trajo jugo.

Le enseñé a Bella a usar la cuchara. Me costó bastante que entendiese el concepto, pero una vez adquirido pudo tomar la sopa de forma normal, aunque las primeras veces hizo ruido con la boca y reclamó por la temperatura del líquido.

Sonreí largo rato viéndola discutir con su comida, pero aún así continuaba intentándolo.

Era hermosa, sin duda era preciosa. Sus hermosas mejillas y sus ojos chocolatados que irradiaban ternura. Como me hubiese gustado que ella fuese una de nosotros, pero no lo era. Era una chica Somalí, sin educación y un tanto libertina. No tenía nuestras costumbres y aunque Alice se las enseñara, dudaba seriamente que lograse refinarse a tal punto que pudiese mirarle de otra manera.

Aunque su belleza era atrayente y su mirada me dejaba estúpido, debía reconocer que una chica así entre mi familia y amigos sería mal vista, además ella era tan dulce, tan tierna e inocente que ponerle una mano encima para mi era atroz. Desear a una niña que poseía un cuerpo de mujer era inaceptable. Aún me cuestionaba el hecho de haberla salvado ¿Habría sido realmente por ella o por mi?

—S-Sab-broso —me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —dije sorprendido.

—S-Sabroso —dijo llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

Sonreí al ver que algo había aprendido en la corta visita de Alice.

Nos marchamos al hostal, luego de pagar.

Hacía mucho frío, aún más de lo que había antes de salir.

Bella tomó mi brazo y se acercó a mí mientras caminábamos.

Volví a sentir ese choque eléctrico.

Intenté mantener mi mente fría, tenía tanto que desahogar cuando pudiese hablarle a Jasper, él debía saber lo que sentía por Bella.

Al llegar al hostal, ella entró al baño, mientras que comencé a recoger mi pijama para entrar después de ella.

Estaba doblando mi ropa cuando oí un fuerte grito que me hizo estremecer.

Empujé la puerta del baño y vi allí a Bella gritando desesperada arriba del retrete.

Entonces vi que señalaba a un pequeño roedor que estaba en la tina. Intenté capturarlo, pero se me escapó al estar resbaladizo. Intenté nuevamente y volví a fallar, Bella gritaba desesperada ante el roedor.

Tomé una toalla e intenté envolver al pequeño causante de semejante histeria, pero volví a fallar. Entonces detesté mi torpeza, estaba quedando en ridículo ante Bella.

El roedor entró en el lavabo y saltó hacía donde se encontraba la chica, intenté tomarlo y volví a fallar.

Entonces me apresuré y finalmente logré capturarlo antes de que entrase a la tina.

Bella dejó de gritar.

Pesqué al pequeño polizonte y lo destruí fuera del baño para no asustar a la muchacha.

Al volver lavé mis manos y me dí cuenta que ella aún estaba sobre el retrete.

—Puedes bajar —le sonreí.

Ella se tomó de mi mano y caminó hacía fuera del baño.

Cerré la puerta y me dí una relajante ducha antes de salir nuevamente.

Mientras estaba allí, tomé uno de mis puros y comencé a fumarlo.

Definitivamente estaba loco al haber traído a la muchacha conmigo, ahora debía hacer cargo de ella. No sabría que diría mi familia ante esta situación, hacía bastante tiempo que no me comunicaba, de seguro aún me creían muerto.

Salí del agua ya fría y me vestí rápidamente.

Al salir pude ver a Bella de espaldas, se volteó al sentir que cerré la puerta.

Se acercó a mí y volvió a abrazarme. Sin querer solté mi ropa dejándola caer al suelo.

Me petrifique en sus brazos al darme cuenta que estaba simplemente en enagua.

Podía sentir la delgadez de la tela, a mi parecer casi transparente.

La rodeé en mis brazos y ella separó su rostro de mi pecho. Me miró directamente a los ojos y suspiró.

—G-Gra-acias —añadió tímidamente.

Me incliné un poco más hacía ella.

—De nada —le besé la frente.

Mis manos tiritaban en su espalda, mi cuerpo estremecía ante el contacto.

Ella no parecía tan incomoda como lo estaba yo. Lentamente se afirmó en la punta de sus pies y acercó su rostro aún más al mío acortando así la distancia, podía sentir su hálito tibio en mi piel. Se erizaron todos los vellos de mi cuerpo al sentir aquella agradable sensación. Tragué saliva algo nervioso, mientras nuestras miradas conectadas se mantenían en el tiempo, ella sonrió tímidamente curvando sus labios de forma nerviosa aunque para mí parecían sensuales.

Mi pecho comenzaba a escandalizarse al ver que ella se acercaba aún más a mí, petrificado y nervioso no me atreví a separarla de mí. Me acerqué aún más a ella y lentamente ambos posamos nuestros labios en el otro.

Sin palabras de por medio, sin arrepentimientos nos fundimos en un exquisito beso. Sus labios recorrían los míos tímidamente, como si explorasen un sendero desconocido, la torpeza de sus candidos labios me demostraban que era la primera vez que permitía que un hombre se adueñase de ellos. Lentamente acaricié su labio inferior dándome el espacio para compactar aún más el momento. Posó sus manos en mi nuca, mientras que los míos aprisionaban su cintura, estrechando aún más los espacios que había entre nuestros temblorosos cuerpos. Ella acarició mi cabello mientras mis labios recorrían los suyos y podía sentir la humedad de su boca.

Las diversas sensaciones que me hacían sentir esos calurosos y carnosos labios me hacía estremecer, me sentía desesperado esperando mucho más de aquella mujer. Sentía la necesidad de compactar aún más el momento, de recorrer más de lo permitido, hasta de unirme a ella en este momento tan especial.

Entonces ella tomó el control de nuestro beso, explorando con su lengua el borde de mis labios, haciendo que la caricia produjese un leve cosquilleo ante su roce y que se expandiese la sensación que había en mí estómago.

Me dejé llevar por su autoridad y jugué con sus caderas, apegándolas aún más a mí si llegar a tocar del todo sus muslos.

Acarició y revolvió mis cabellos con sus tímidas manos, mientras que la apegué a una pared.

La estrechez entre su cuerpo y el mío había incrementado a tal punto que la presionaba contra la pared.

Podía sentir el temblor de todo su cuerpo ante la sensación de presión que le producía al tenerla así.

Soltó lentamente mi pelo y con sus manos recorrió mi espalda, masajeando cada uno de mis músculos y aprisionándome aún más contra ella.

Estaba ahogado en su exquisito perfume y la carencia de aire me hacía respirar con más frecuencia.

Entonces sus manos acariciaron lentamente cada parte de mi espalda baja y sostuvieron mis brazos que estaban posados en la pared. Me alejó de ella sin previo aviso y se escapó de mi prisión, dejándome sólo en la habitación.

* * *

_**Hola chicas!! Antes que todo**_

_**Feliz San Valentín!**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap.**_

_**Bueno todas saben que este fic, será**_

_**bastante cortito por lo que**_

_**las cosas acontecen rápidamente**_

_**y de forma indesperada :)**_

_**Muchos cariños a todas las niñas que siguen este fic.**_

_**y más a las que me dejan mensajitos de aliento.**_

_**¡Dios! que ha sido un lindo San Valentín con tanto Still de Eclipse**_

_**Cariños a todas y besitos.**_

_**Nos leemos y espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Actualizaré pronto Obligada a amar.**_

_**Manne  
**_


	5. Cap 5: Incertidumbre

**Sacrificio de amor. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo V.

**Incertidumbre.**

.

* * *

Me quedé perplejo al ver en imágenes todo lo que había ocurrido en un par de segundos de descontrol. Bella y yo nos habíamos besado. A decir verdad habíamos ido más allá de un simple beso. Aún sentía el calor recorrer mi cuerpo.

Tomé una bata y salí tras ella.

—¿Ha visto bajar a mi acompañante? —le pregunté a la mujer que estaba en el vestíbulo.

—Ha salido corriendo despavorida —señaló la puerta.

Salí tras de Bella sin importar que tan sólo estuviese envuelto en la bata y bajo ella solamente mi ropa de dormir.

Entonces la vi allí, debajo de un nogal, sentada con las manos cubriendo su bello rostro.

La había intimidado, de seguro la había llevado más allá de lo admisible para una mujer con principios. A pesar de su condición salvaje, ella tenía muy bien implantado sus valores. Había sido yo, el que había estado pensando suciamente en este último tiempo.

Me acerqué a ella y posé mi mano sobre su hombro. No volteó.

Levanté su mentón y acaricie sus manos. No me permitió apartarlas de su rostro, entonces la apegué a mí y besé su frente.

Me dolía y mucho. Verla así era algo que no había premeditado, entonces, ahora, era indudable, había sido mi error el pensar en Bella de una forma indebida, ella seguía siendo una niña, tierna y dulce, por supuesto tímida e inocente.

Lamenté la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y la guié a caminar hacía nuestra habitación.

Sus suaves y hermosos labios permanecían teñidos de carmín, sonreí al verla ruborizada, de seguro ella recordaba los detalles de nuestro encuentro y se avergonzaba de ello.

Al llegar a la habitación ella de inmediato se dejó caer en la cama, cubriendo, nuevamente, su rostro con la almohada. Me dirigí al baño y lavé mi rostro, masajee mis sienes.

Al salir vi a Bella debajo de las frazadas, asustada.

Le sonreí y me recosté en mi cama.

Estuve largo rato mirándola, mientras que ella evitaba a toda costa el encuentro de nuestras miradas. Me cuestioné una y otra vez mi actuar.

No tardé en quedarme dormido sobre el cobertor.

Unas frías manos tocaron mi rostro, era el sueño más divino que había tenido, un ángel posaba sus manos en mi pecho y acariciaba mis mejillas. Intenté no moverme para vislumbrar su rostro. Entonces me dí cuenta que no estaba soñando.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Bella que estaba cubriéndome con sus suaves manos. Intentaba poner sobre mí una frazada.

Acaricie sus manos, mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió tímida.

No sabía si lo que quería hacer era correcto, sólo sabía que había una fuerza en mi interior que aclamaba por sus labios, por sus caricias y sus exquisitos aromas.

Esta vez fui con más cuidado y más precaución, no quería tener el mismo resultado que la vez anterior.

Me senté en la cama y lentamente alcé mi mano hacía su rostro, acercándolo a mí. Ella no se alejó, todo lo contrario, hizo más rápido el momento al aproximarse a mi rostro.

—Ben ruhun benim kendi çok seviyorum—me susurró.

No sabía que significaba, pero la dulzura de su voz y las caricias de su suave mano sobre mi rostro, indicaban que no se oponía a nuestra cercanía.

Lentamente, mirando fijamente sus labios me acerqué a ellos y plasme un tierno beso. Sentí como su respiración se aceleraba, al igual que la mía. Intenté calmarme e ir a su ritmo, sabía que ella no estaba preparada para algo más.

Lentamente fui moviendo mis labios, masajeando los suyos con mis caricias. Me alejé para ver su rostro que ahora brillaba mientras que se mordía seductoramente el labio inferior.

Intenté no pensar en eso, no debía volver a visualizar esas cosas, ya que podría asustarla nuevamente.

Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y no se alejó de mí en ningún momento. Acaricié sus ondas castañas y no supe como me quedé dormido sentado en la cama.

Me levanté al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta. Bella dormía a mi lado por lo que me apresuré en ver quien llamaba.

—Señor —dijeron Jacob y Seth.

—De inmediato estamos en el vestíbulo —señalé.

Ambos muchachos bajaron, mientras que despertaba a Bella.

Dulcemente abrió sus ojos para verme a los pies de la cama. Sonrió traviesa y se incorporó.

Besó tiernamente mis labios y se marchó al baño.

Al bajar me dí cuenta que también se encontraba Alice, la hermana de Seth.

—Alice, ¿Podría acercarse? —le pedí.

Ella caminó en mi dirección alejándose de los muchachos.

—Diga usted —respondió a mi llamado.

—Anoche Bella me ha dicho algo que no sé que significa, ¿Podría usted preguntarle y hacérmelo saber?

Asintió en silencio.

Una vez todos reunidos cabalgamos hacía el fuerte.

No tardamos en llegar y fui recibido con sorpresa por los nuevos reclutas.

—¡Edward! —bajó de la que era mi oficina, Jasper.

—Jasper, amigo —nos abrazamos.

También se encontraba Sam Uxley y Emmett McCarthy, ambos amigos de batalla me abrazaron y me pusieron al corriente de algunas cosas.

Emmett había contraído matrimonio con una de las enfermeras del Batallón siete.

Conversamos animadamente ya que no corría el protocolo entre nosotros, después de todo aún no era asignado a un rango.

—Me ha llegado la carta del General del ejercito —sonrió Jasper.

Me invitó a pasar a sus dependencias, mientras que Seth y Jacob buscaban una habitación para que Alice y Bella pudiesen esperar.

Entonces me tendió el escrito.

Me salté las formulas de cortesía y me fui a lo importante del párrafo.

"_Por medio de la presente se le restituye su identidad como el Sr. Edward Anthony Cullen y ya que el Capitán Jasper Whitlock ha ocupado su lugar, usted es ascendido a General de Brigada de la zona sur"._

Me alegre al ver que era restituido mi honor, de cierta forma.

—¿Y? —inquirió mi amigo.

Entonces leí la parte importante de la carta en voz alta.

Jasper me abrazó felicitándome por mi logro y de inmediato envió a las tropas a formarse fuera.

Mientras el Coronel Whitlock hablaba con sus hombres, fui a la habitación en donde estaban Alice y Bella.

La chica de sonrosadas mejillas me sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Están cómodas?

—Si, señor —respondió Alice.

—¿Ha sabido algo? —le pregunté con ánimos de saber que había dicho Bella.

—No, nada señor, no ha querido decirlo, pero seguiré intentando.

Salí de la habitación y vi a las tropas formadas a la espera que me dirigiese a ellas.

Emocionado por volver a mi mundo, por decirlo de alguna manera, convoque a Seth y Jacob a quienes nombre Capitán de Caballería y Capitán de tropas menores.

Una vez a solas con Jasper, logramos entablar una conversación más extensa.

—¿Quién es la chica? —dijo bebiendo brandy.

—Bien, es la de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate —exhalé el humo de mi puro.

—¿Y la otra mujer? —insistió.

—Es la hermana de Seth, Alice. Ella será la institutriz de Bella, no puedo presentar a mi familia si carece de modales —le expliqué.

Él asintió.

—¿Dónde piensas establecerlas?

—Sinceramente no tengo idea —añadí.

—Aquí no pueden permanecer —agregó Jasper prendiendo un puro.

Claro que lo sabía, pero estaba indeciso si buscarles una casa en el pueblo.

—A menos que… —sonrió Jasper.

—¿A menos que qué? —dije desesperado por una solución.

—A menos que Alice y Bella entraran al cuerpo de enfermeras —sonrió.

Era una buena idea.

Acepté encantado, claro que con la condición que sus habitaciones estuviesen al lado de la mía, no quería que ningún soldado se acercase a ellas.

De cierta forma Bella me pertenecía, me sentía sobre protector en gran medida con ella, su vida dependía ahora de mí. Bueno además de mis nacientes sentimientos hacía Bella.

Y Alice, la institutriz, era una mujer a la que se debía respetar para que _mi chica_ mantuviese claro lo que es admisible y lo que no.

Comencé a instalar mis cosas en mi nuevo escritorio. Por lo que me había informado Jasper, las últimas batallas habían sido ganadas por los patriotas, por lo que pronto se acabaría la guerra y eso daba ilusiones a cualquiera.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, no me dí cuenta cuando ya había pasado cerca de un mes de nuestra llegada. Bella iba progresando en su español, pero aún así no había conseguido saber que es lo que me había dicho aquella noche. Aún albergaba la posibilidad de saberlo.

Alice había hecho un buen trabajo, Bella ya podía responder las preguntas más comunes y hablar de ciertas cosas, aunque aún con bastante dificultad.

Esta noche, como todas las noches, Bella y yo salimos a dar un paseo antes de dormir.

A ella le agradaba mucho ver las hermosas estrellas que alumbraban el firmamento.

—¿Te gusta esa estrella? —apunté al lucero más resplandeciente.

—E-Es m-muy linda —sonrió.

Sostuve su brazo mientras caminábamos por el borde del fuerte.

Su sonrisa tierna al admirar las estrellas me recordaba la primera vez que le había visto sonreír. Era tan hermosa. Debía reconocer que esa chica había despertado en mí pasiones indescriptibles.

Tomé sus manos firmemente y la miré directamente a los ojos.

—Bella —llamé su atención.

Ella dejó de mirar el cielo y posó su mirada en mis ojos ansiosos.

—Si, General —sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Edward —corrigió.

—Dentro de dos semanas viajaré a visitar a mi familia —le expliqué lentamente —. Tú vendrás conmigo —sonreí.

Repetí de nuevo lo que le había dicho y comprendió.

Sonrió agradecida que le incorporase en el viaje.

Esa noche acompañé a Bella a su habitación. Se desvistió en el baño mientras que yo estaba sentado mirando las notas que Alice había dejado en un cuaderno, en ellas explicaba los avances de Bella.

Entonces leí una de las hojas.

_Día cuatro._

_Bella me confiesa que es lo que le dijo al General Cullen._

Me sorprendí al leer la nota, se suponía que ella debía decirlo de inmediato.

Bella salió del baño en enaguas, entonces me acerqué a ella.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en el hostal? —inquirí.

Ella asintió en silencio.

—¿Qué me dijiste esa noche?

Bella se silenció, bajó su mirada para ocultar su rubor.

—Por favor —supliqué.

Levanté su mentón y logré que fijase su mirada en la mía.

—Ben ruhun benim kendi çok seviyorum—susurró.

—¿Puedes decirlo en español?

Asintió en silencio.

Me acerqué aún más a ella posé mis manos en su rostro, levantándolo para volver a conectar nuestros ojos.

—T-Te q-quiero m-más q-que a mi propia a-alma—susurró.

Mi cuerpo tembló al oír la declaración de Bella. Sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban y mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Me senté al borde de la cama absolutamente absorto.

—¿Está usted bien? —me preguntó.

Tragué saliva, pasé mi temblorosa mano por mi frente y me dí cuenta que estaba transpirando.

Me sentía absolutamente perturbado ¿Ella realmente me quería o era simple gratitud por salvarle?

Temí preguntarle y con eso herir sus nobles sentimientos.

—¿Me quieres? —fruncí el ceño intentando no parecer ilusionado.

—Mucho, E-Edwa-ward —titubeó.

—¿E-Estas segura? —inquirí.

Asintió en silencio.

Sonreí estúpidamente.

Me acerqué nuevamente a ella. Estábamos de pie al lado de la cama, temblorosos y extrañamente avergonzados. Con algo de torpeza rocé mis labios en la comisura de los suyos. Su pecho comenzó a levantarse escandalosamente.

Estreché nuestro espacio, apegando su cuerpo al mío con cierta rudeza. Humedecí mis labios y volví a besarla sensualmente, jugando con sus suaves bordes y acariciándolos por toda su magnitud. La humedad de su boca recibió mi tibia lengua mientras que jugaba en su interior.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo por encima del enagua, tocando cada parte de su ser y apegando su torso hacía el mío, haciéndome sentir el bulto de sus senos pegados a mi pecho.

Ella dejó caer sus brazos en mi espalda baja y con sus manos acarició toda su extensión, dejándose llevar por los mismos instintos que hacía casi un mes la habían hecho huir de mí.

Gemí al sentir la presión de sus dientes en mi labio inferior, tomé su rostro y lo alejé suavemente de mis labios, comencé a besar su mandíbula, su lóbulo y mordisqueé su cuello. Las respiraciones inconstantes de Bella y la necesidad de poseer más aire la hacían quejarse exquisitamente en mis brazos.

Besé toda la extensión de su cuello, acaricié su oído con mi lengua, mis manos masajearon sus muslos, pegando su cuerpo aún más al mío.

La recosté en la cama, si ningún remordimiento, ella me quería tanto como la deseaba, el sentimiento era mutuo. A ella le quería aunque me había costado reconocerlo y Bella sentía lo mismo.

Masajee sus pezones excitados por nuestras caricias, aún por encima de la delgada tela. Mientras que sus manos se adueñaban de mis glúteos.

Me deshice de mi casaca, así como de mi camisa y continué rozando nuestros cuerpos, frotando cada prominencia y besando sus exquisitos labios teñidos de un fuerte carmesí. Sus mejillas escarlatas reflejaban la pasión encendida de nuestros cuerpos. Me deshice de su enagua, mientras que ella acariciaba mi torso desnudo.

La desesperación por hacerla mía cada vez era mayor, la necesidad de unirme a ella era indescriptible.

Lancé mis pantalones junto a la ropa interior y me abalancé sobre ella, sintiendo así la alta temperatura de su cuerpo. Besé sus deliciosos labios y comencé a recorrer su cuello, su pecho y las cumbres de sus senos, besando, mordisqueando y masajeando con mi lengua sus rígidos pezones. Continúe besándole, recorrí su vientre, lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel, mientras que ella jalaba mis cabellos ante la desesperante sensación.

Jugué también con su intimidad, mientras ella se retorcía en la cama y gemía en su lenguaje nativo, el cual no entendía. Volví a besar sus labios, mientras sostenía sus manos para que no continuasen rasguñando mi espalda.

Mientras besaba su cuello, me introduje suavemente dentro de ella, aunque deseaba que fuese más agresivo, sabía que era virgen y debía abrirme paso lentamente, de esa forma también para mi sería menos doloroso.

Ella se quejó ante el leve dolor y comencé a explorar su estrechez. Sentía ardor ante tanta presión, continué con mis movimientos, haciéndola jadear y gemir cada vez que aceleraba el ritmo. Solté sus manos, mientras que las mías se afirmaban de la cama. Mi boca recorrió nuevamente los montículos de sus pezones y Bella se retorcía gimiendo en su extraño lenguaje.

La carencia de aire y la agitación me hacían jadear constantemente, inhalé el perfume de sus cabellos, sintiendo la exquisitez de su aroma en mi nariz. Continué con mi compás, el que alternaba con movimientos ondulatorios. Cada vez que acariciaba sus zonas sensibles, Bella soltaba un pequeño gruñido y sus paredes se estrechaban.

El hormigueó en mi frente me hacía sentir que el momento estaba cerca. El ardor en el interior de Bella estaba por explotar, entonces ella soltó un fuerte quejido que tuve que tapar con mi mano antes que todo el fuerte oyese la pasión que se vivía dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

No tardé en acompañarla cuando mi éxtasis llegó a su cumbre y sentí como mi cuerpo se debilitaba ante la sensación extrema de placer.

Era la primera vez que concretaba en acto sexual con alguna mujer, a mis veinticinco años Bella había sido la primera que estuvo en mis brazos.

Me recosté a su lado y ella se abrazó a mi pecho.

—T-Te q-quiero —susurró.

Acaricie sus hermosas ondas castañas y besé su frente.

—También yo —le sonreí.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos se mantuvieron unidos por largo tiempo, hasta que sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Miré a Bella que estaba completamente dormida. Entonces tomé mis cosas y me marché a mis aposentos. No podía despertar y salir como si nada de la habitación de una de las enfermeras.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, me sorprendió pisar una nota que estaba sellada.

La recogí del piso y rompí el sello.

Pertenecía al General del Ejército.

Recorrí la hoja hasta llegar a lo importante del asunto.

"…_Se necesitan sus tropas lo antes posible, si ustedes no vienen a auxiliarnos, es probable que perdamos la batalla, así como la guerra. Esto es lo decisivo y final. _

_A penas lea esta nota tome a sus tropas y comiencen en recorrido rumbo a la costa._

_Todo esto depende de su batallón…"_

Arrugué el papel, estaba furioso _¿Por qué ahora se desata la batalla decisiva? ¿Por qué tenía que marchar ahora? _

Arreglé mi chaqueta, ordené mi camisa y mandé a los guardias que tocaran la diana.

Tenía que enfrentar una guerra y todos mis hombres debían estar armados y preparados para combatir.

En todo momento mientras explicaba la situación no dejé de pensar en mi amada Bella.

Sin duda no la podía llevar al campo de batalla.

Mi corazón se destrozó en el instante en que avisé a Alice que debía comunicarle a Bella mi partida.

* * *

_**Hola mis niñas!**_

_**Como estan? **_

_**Bien les cuento que este cap lo terminé anoche a eso**_

_**de las 2:30 am.**_

_**Dios! Si estos niños siguen así terminaré sin dormir.**_

_**Jajja!**_

_**Bien les cuento que he abierto los reviews para anonimos**_

_**Creo que muchas chicas que no tienen cuenta**_

_**tambien tienen derecho a opinar.**_

_**Y en mis otras historias ya han dejado su marca.**_

_**Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta este fic.**_

_**No me maten por el final si? :D**_

_**He subido un SHOT para aquellas que no lo han leido se llama:**_

"Edward pide Mocca"

**_Cariños y besitos a todas._**

**_Actualizaré muy pronto _**Obligada a amar.

_**Manne.**_

_**P/D: Sé que muchas diran el apellido de Sam es Uley, le quise dar un toque más Inglés al ponerle Uxley.  
**_


	6. Cap 6: Batalla

**Sacrificio de amor. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo VI.

**Batalla.**

.

* * *

Intenté calmarme y parecer más tranquilo. Bella no había venido al llamado, seguro su sueño era pesado al haber vivido tan intensa sensación.

No pude evitar sentir una ternura inmensa en mi ser mientras recordaba lo hermosa que se veía durmiendo.

Escribí un par de garabatos para que Alice pudiese leérsela, aunque no quise entrar en detalles para no comprometerla más.

El capitán Whitlock, preparó las tropas mientras que me encontraba hablando con Alice sobre el asunto.

—Alice ¿Bella no ha despertado? —intenté fingir.

—No, General Cullen, al parecer esta profundamente dormida —respondió en bata.

— Entréguele usted esta pequeña nota y léasela, por favor explíquele que a penas pueda estar aquí, vendré a buscarla —le sostuve de ambos brazos.

Sentía una presión en mi pecho, por primera vez iba a la guerra sintiendo algo tan fuerte, algo que me ataba al fuerte… y ese algo era Bella, ese sentimiento que ella me provocaba, la necesidad de sus chocolatados ojos mirándome con ternura, su inocencia.

No quise aplazar aún más mi partida, no deseaba sentir más dolor del que ya presionaba mi corazón.

Me coloqué la gorra, me despedí de Alice rogándole una vez más que por favor cuidase a Bella con su vida y me marché a ordenar las tropas.

En mi mente sólo había una intención. Luchar, pero luchar por regresar, mi vida había dado un giro enorme, antes pensaba en luchar hasta morir en el intento de ganar, ahora era luchar para mantenerme vivo, no tenía más amor a la patria del que tenía por Bella, de hecho mi amor por ella era más fuerte que lo que había creído.

Si, por que le amaba y de eso no había duda.

Mis ojos humedecidos intentaron jugarme una mala pasada, aclaré mi garganta y volví a enmascararme en mi rango militar.

Llamé a mis hombres al orden no tardaron en obedecer, las armas estaban cargadas, los tanques dispuestos y todo preparado.

Comenzaron a marchar hacía la salida del fuerte.

—¿Qué pasa? —Jasper posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

Caminamos recorriendo el fuerte, ambos sin la certeza de si volveríamos a estar en él, entonces decidí confesarme mientras preparábamos unos mandatos en caso de no volver a poner un pie aquí.

Saqué los mandatos antiguos y les cambié algunos detalles, mientras que Jasper hacía lo mismo.

—Es Bella —sonreí nervioso.

—¿Te preocupa que quede desamparada? —frunció el ceño mientras desempolvaba el lomo de su archivador.

—Eso es una cosa que arreglé con mi familia —aclaré.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió.

—La amo —dije casi en un susurro.

—¡Oh, vaya!

Tragué saliva esperando que el nudo bajase de mi garganta pero fue en vano, permanecía allí presionándome y alterando mis nervios aún más, podría asegurar que de no ser por esta batalla habría podido presentar a Bella a mi familia.

Jasper hizo un intento de continuar con el tema, pero alcé mi mano.

—Por favor, esto es un martirio no quiero hablar más por ahora, ¿Sabes? Me siento terrible —expliqué.

Jasper me abrazó fuertemente.

—Amigo, si que te dio fuerte, pero relájate pronto estaremos aquí —sonrió.

Salimos de la habitación, la recorrí quizá por última vez y cerré la puerta.

Alice permanecía fuera de su habitación, se despidió de nosotros nuevamente.

—Señor —sonrió.

—¿Si? —volteé a mirarle.

—Lleve esto con usted —sonrió mientras me extendía un pañuelo.

Agradecí el gesto.

—Es de Bella —me explicó.

Entonces el pañuelo tenía aún más significado del que creí, lo presioné en mis manos con el nudo aún más presionado en mi garganta. Alice sonrió tristemente.

—Ella le ama y sé que usted también lo hace —dijo esto y se marchó.

No había más que desesperación en mi ser, un pañuelo era el símbolo más preciado de una mujer, esperaban que volviese, era un incentivo. A sus manos debía ser entregado aquel encargo en señal de que siempre volvería ella.

Mi corazón triste latió con fuerza al sentir el aroma de la tela, era la esencia de Bella.

Marchamos con Jasper a reunirnos con Emmett y Sam, quienes ordenaban las marchas de las tropas.

—Todo en orden —explicó Sam.

—La caballería ya ha partido —informó Emmett.

Salimos, como era tradición del fuerte, de los últimos, pues se decía que "los últimos serán los primeros" y fuese lo que fuese deseábamos ser los primeros en pisar nuevamente este piso.

Monté mi caballo, mi querido Centinela y esperé a mis compatriotas y compañeros que hacía lo mismo. Vi como se cerraba el portón.

—¡Edward! —oí una voz a mis espaldas.

Era Bella quien corría descalza y en enaguas.

Jadeó hasta llegar al lado de mi caballo.

Bajé inmediatamente de él y la aprisioné contra mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos destellaban su tristeza y la presión en mi pecho era cada vez más fuerte, desesperado y dolorido la miré a los ojos. Ella ocultó sus lágrimas en mi pecho.

Me dolía verle así, me sentía muy triste al imaginarla sufriendo quizá hasta cuando.

Acaricie sus castaños cabellos e intenté consolarle aunque mis palabras no salían de mi garganta.

—Bella —le susurré al oído.

—N-No —me golpeó el pecho.

—Bella, me iré sólo por unos días, regresaré a penas esto termine —le expliqué mientras ella refregaba su rostro en mi chaquetilla.

El nudo en mi garganta era aún más denso, impidiéndome respirar, sentía una hondura en mi pecho. Intenté evitar las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

—N-No, no te vayas —un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y mi pecho rompió su silencio haciendo salir una lágrima traidora de mis ojos nublados por la tristeza.

—Amor, debo marchar —dije en un hilo de voz —. Prometo volver aquí por ti.

—T-Te a-amo más q-que m-i prop-ia alma —sollozó aforrándose a mis ropas.

Eso me quebró y comenzaron a salir lágrimas traicionando mi fortaleza.

La aparte con cuidado de mí.

—Te amo y volveré te lo juro por Dios que lo haré, sólo por ti volveré —le juré.

Me acerqué a ella y plante mis labios sobre los suyos con desesperación, con tensión en mi cuerpo. Me ahogue en su beso tierno y desesperado a la vez y ambos sentimos la salinidad de nuestras lágrimas.

Me separé lentamente de ella y volví a montar mi caballo.

Sin mirar atrás, temiendo que la necesidad de Bella me impidiese continuar, apresuré el paso de mi caballo, saliendo desesperado a enfrentar la batalla.

No esperé a ninguno de los que estaban con ella, marché directo hacía las tropas, mientras que el viento que chocaba contra mi rostro se llevaban las lágrimas que me invadían.

Dí fuerzas a mis hombres, levantándoles en coraje y honor, aunque sabía muy bien que esos consejos eran más para mí que para ellos.

Jamás en mi mente cabría la idea de ser un desertor, jamás. Pero necesitaba el valor suficiente para enfrentar esta difícil prueba.

—Ella estará bien —me susurró Jasper desde su caballo.

—Soy yo él que teme caer en la locura sin su presencia —afirmé.

—Volveremos lo sé —me afirmó una vez más.

Esa eran mis esperanzas, volver.

Continuamos el largo viaje que nos esperaba, no nos detuvimos en ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia más que darle comida y bebida a los caballos.

El General del Ejército, el Sr. McGregor nos estaba esperando de pie junto a su armada.

La batalla acontecería en cielo, mar y tierra, todo en la misma provincia.

Comenzamos a trazar planes mientras que revisábamos los defectos del enemigo, mi mente divagaba en otros lugares y no podía evitar pensar en Bella, se suponía que debía concentrarme. Gracias a Dios, Jasper me criticaba cada vez que perdía la importancia del asunto.

—¿Qué opina usted? —me dijo el General McGregor.

—Creo que si atacamos por el norte, el sur y el este quedarán muy desprotegidos Señor, en cambio si disponemos de batallones en todos los alrededores podríamos cerrar el paso y dejar que la marina continúe con el resto al borde de la playa —le expliqué.

El General asintió en silencio.

—Creo también Señor —interrumpió McCarthy — que si disponemos de un par de aviones que ataquen en esta zona —señaló el mapa —. Podríamos perderle con aún más facilidad.

El plan estaba en marcha, esperaríamos a las tropas enemigas en nuestro asentamiento y atacaríamos en defensa.

Esa noche no pude dormir, los sueños de Bella sufriendo atormentaban mi, ya oscura noche. Sus lágrimas sobre mi pecho, sus llantos y desgarradores gritos atormentaban mi ser sin dejarme pegar los ojos.

Sabía que eso me pasaría la cuenta, pero aún así me levanté y me fui a fumar un puro fuera de la tienda.

—¿Problemas? —inquirió una voz a mis espaldas.

—¡McCarthy! No hagas eso —le critiqué.

—Lo siento, es que no puedo dormir —dijo ofreciéndome fuego.

—Tampoco yo —reconocí.

—Es mi mujer, me tiene preocupado—reconoció —. Antes de venirme me comunicó que tenía una semana de retraso.

Encendí mi puro aunque mis manos temblorosas hacían más difícil la tarea.

—Vaya —fue todo lo que me atreví a decir.

Aunque me sorprendió ver a alguien que estaba mucho peor de lo que me encontraba yo.

—Si, lo peor es que sueño cosas tan reales, acabo de despertar soñando que me decía que estaba embarazada y que debía volver —dijo mirando la oscura noche.

—Yo no dejo de pensar en Bella —reconocí —. Me complicó mucho esta partida.

—Lo sé, pero debes ser fuerte, pensar en tú mujer te ayuda a luchar, pero lamentarte por ella sólo te distrae y sabes mejor que nadie que esa distracción podría llevar a un desenlace atroz —declaró con firmeza.

Tenía claro lo peligroso del asunto, inclusive el hecho de no poder dormir, ya me complicaba todo. Estaría cansado el día de la batalla y mis sentidos no estarían lo suficientemente alerta. A penas terminé mi puro me fui a acostar, al igual que Emmett quien hizo lo mismo.

Volví a soñar con Bella, sueños llenos de dolor, desesperación y mucho sufrimiento.

Aunque intenté conciliar el sueño varias veces, no me fue posible hasta una hora antes de la diana de levantada.

Con el sueño latente me bañé con rapidez y marché hacía mi batallón.

Una vez en el frente no tendría ni el tiempo ni el valor para flaquear, mi enemigo estaría frente a mí y no tendría nada más que luchar.

Me sorprendí cuando uno de los mensajeros me tendió una carta arrugada.

Estaba fechada con dos días de anterioridad. Era de mi madre.

_Edward, querido._

_Me he enterado de tu adopción de la muchacha Somalí, sé que debes estar preocupado por su futuro inminente en caso que te ocurra algo. ¡Oh! Querido hijo, batalla tranquilo con amor hacía tus tropas y tú país, estaré aquí esperándote para que me presentes a la muchacha, en caso de alguna eventualidad, no te preocupes, amaré a esa chica como si fuese mi hija._

_Con amor._

_Tú madre._

Sonreí con algo más de tranquilidad y guardé en mi pecho aquella carta, anhelando que mi corazón latiese con más fuerza con la ilusión de unir a las mujeres que más he amado en mi vida.

El día de la batalla llego, pude sentir en la madrugada los aviones recorrer el cielo que aún no se teñía de celeste.

Comenzamos a prepararnos con la artillería pesada, mientras que mis capitanes se encargaban del resto.

—Señor —informó un soldado —. Han comenzado a abrir fuego en la tropa norte, es hora que prepare usted su gente, el General me ha enviado a avisarle expresamente que en caso de haber fallo en el norte, usted será el encargado de rematar en el sur y en el oeste.

Dicho esto el soldado se cuadró y se marchó.

Enfrente la dura prueba que me ofrecía el General. Tomé a mis hombres y los dividí.

Jasper se iría con la tropa al este, mientras que en el sur dominarían mis hombres.

—Hermano —me abrazó fuertemente.

—Cuídate y lucha hasta el fin —me abracé a mi hermano de infancia.

Jasper se veía tranquilo, mientras que yo me veía perturbado y cansado.

—Sólo recuerda que esta lucha implica tu regreso —me recordó.

Asentí en silencio.

Marché con Emmett McCarthy y las tropas de Mike Newton.

Mi caballo estaba intranquilo, al parecer sentía mi miedo, podía asegurar que la conexión que teníamos implicaba los sentimientos del otro intenté calmarle mientras avanzábamos.

Entonces vi a los revolucionarios frente a mí.

Estaba en la primera línea, antes que abrieran fuego y comenzara todo, hablé a mis hombres entregándoles valor.

—Escúchenme —les ordené mientras recorría con mi caballo las filas de los hombres armados —. No sé que motivo les haga venir aquí a luchar, quizá la mayoría por amor a la patria y a lo que conocemos como democracia, otros quizá se vean perturbados y obligados a estar aquí a ellos les digo, luchen como nunca antes para regresar y a aquellos que piensan en sus familias, novias, mujeres y niños, piensen que el amor aquí no les salvara, solamente el anhelo de verlos es lo que debe incentivarles no las tristezas y recuerdos. Luchen con honor mis queridos amigos y nos llevaremos la victoria, reestableciendo la paz a este país —grité.

Mis hombres alzaron sus fusiles y entonces me retiré al costado de las filas.

No tardó en abrirse el fuego, el sonido ensordecedor de los proyectiles se adueño del sur.

Uno a uno vi caer hombres de ambos bandos.

Varías veces mis hombres me cubrieron las espaldas ante los posibles proyectiles que pudiesen herirme de muerte.

La sangre corría por todo el campo, hombres y niños aún caían en esta guerra.

Los tanques avanzaban pisando los cuerpos de los caídos, mientras que me dedicaba a disparar sin piedad alguna.

Ambas tropas habían avanzado lo suficiente como para comenzar una lucha más directa, aquellos a los que se le había acabado las municiones se enfrentaban en una lucho cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ellos eran mayoría, sin duda.

Los tanques avanzaban directo hacía nuestra trinchera.

Podía sentir ya de cerca los hombres caídos antes de acercarse hasta donde estábamos.

—Soldado, envíe tres hombres al oeste y pida refuerzos, en caso de fallar busque refuerzos en la marina, nosotros nos retiraremos hacía la playa para que muerdan el cebo —le pedí.

El joven muchacho, de no más de diecisiete años aceptó la encomienda y marchó con otros tres hombres.

Salimos de las trincheras mientra los hombres de la primera fila que quedaba cubrían nuestras espaldas.

Estábamos a seiscientos metros de la playa, si continuábamos por allí estábamos en total a un kilómetro de la batalla central.

Los aviones pasaban dejando caer granadas y municiones letales. Me veía acorralando ante tanta artillería, mis hombres caían, ya quedábamos mil de los cinco mil que habían venido conmigo.

Ante la desesperación de todo esto, retrocedí con ellos buscando la playa.

Muchos caían desplomados, sus cuerpos inertes eran rematados por las metralletas de los aviones que pasaban.

En todo el momento que había estado en la lucha no había visto ni un solo avión de nuestro bando, perdí la esperanza de librarme de esta batalla.

Estábamos siendo acorralados en el terreno irregular cuando una tropa de nuestros aviones comenzó a contraatacar a los del bando enemigo, produciendo la masacre entre los hombres vivos que quedaban.

No tardaron en caer la mitad de mis hombres con vida, mientras que se extinguieron los enemigos ante tan acertado golpe.

El fuego entre aviones comenzó, la batalla por tierra había finalizado en el lado sur. De inmediato ordené a mis seiscientos hombres dirigirse hacía el este en apoyo del batallón de Jasper.

Mientras aún caían hombres por las balaceras producidas de los aviones sentimos un gran estruendo a nuestra espalda, como si la tierra se hubiese abierto, caí sobre uno de los muertos y sentí un gran dolor en mi hombro.

Intenté voltearme para ver que había ocurrido. Entonces uno de mis hombres removió el peso que me impedía salir de allí.

—Señor ha caído uno de nuestros aviones —gritó.

Al salir de allí me di cuenta que mi hombro se había dislocado, una parte del ala del avión había caído sobre mí.

Escuché unos gritos, al parecer provenientes de debajo del resto de avión. Con mis hombres intentamos mover el pesado deshecho y mi corazón se apretó al ver que Seth había sido aplastado por el trozo gigante de lata.

Con mis hombres intentamos sacarle de allí, pero su brazo izquierdo estaba atrapado de forma imposible de sacar.

—G-General —susurró —. Déjeme aquí o morirán todos conmigo —dijo con dificultad.

No permitiría que uno de mis hombres, mucho menos uno tan fiel, muriese a mitad de un potrero abandonado.

—¡Levántenle! —les ordené.

—Pero señor —se quejó uno de los soldados —en su brazo esta insertado un trozo del ala —chilló.

—¡Jalen! Que no hay tiempo para mantenernos aquí —ordené.

Ayudé a quitar a Seth de allí y vi como su brazo se destrozaba en el intento de quitarle aquel pesado vestigio de lo que había sido un avión.

Cambiamos el rumbo y como pudimos llegamos hacía las tiendas.

—Ha sido un desastre —le declaré al General de Brigada.

—¿En el sur? —señaló.

—Así es, han quedado tan sólo trescientos hombres y la mayoría mal heridos —le narré.

—Pero me han comentado que ha sido una gloriosa victoria el sur, en comparación con el resto —señaló.

Me sorprendí al ver que de a poco llegaban hombres mal heridos a las tiendas.

Las enfermeras no daban a vasto.

—Dígame que tengo que hacer señorita —dije al verla acarrear un jarro con agua.

—Debe poner una tela para presionar, haga un torniquete —señaló.

Hice lo que ella me dijo, corté un trozo de mi camisa, aún con un gran dolor de mi brazo dislocado y junto a otro soldado presionamos el brazo de Seth quien se quejaba con gran dolor.

—¡No! ¡Déjenme morir en paz! —gritaba el chico.

Pasó un médico y le detuve en el instante.

—Sr. haga algo hay que salvarle —insistí.

—No tengo más morfina y la que me queda es sólo para aquellos que tienen esperanzas —señaló el médico.

Un rostro conocido vi a lo lejos, intenté enfocar mejor, entonces allí vi a mi padre.

—¡Papá! —grité.

El hombre se acercó a mí, por encima de los moribundos.

—¡Hijo! —respondió.

Evité el saludo caluroso al recordar mi hombro dislocado.

—No tiene esperanzas —susurró.

—Dime que debo hacer y lo haré, este chico no puede morir —le respondí en un susurró para que Seth no oyese.

Mi padre me entrego un serrucho.

—Córtale el brazo, ya es inútil —me tendió la herramienta.

Le dí a beber todo el licor posible le amarramos la boca y todas las extremidades.

Con el dolor de mi alma, corté su brazo mientras los quejidos desgarradores rompían mis tímpanos.

Al llegar al hueso tuve que lidiar un tanto con él, hasta que uno de los soldados, que estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, dio por finalizada la tarea.

—Seth —le llamé.

Este no respondió.

Mi padre se acercó y presionó aún más el torniquete ante la herida abierta que tenía Seth.

Comenzó a hacer su trabajo y me pidió que saliese de la tienda.

No obedecí.

Permanecí al lado de mi joven y fiel amigo.

—Edward, esta muy débil —lamentó mi padre.

—¿Sigue con vida? —me sorprendí.

—No por mucho, creo —me explicó.

Me acerqué a la cama de mi moribundo camarada.

—Seth, debes ser fuerte, por tu hermana, por tus amigos —le supliqué.

Pero no obtuve respuesta.

* * *

_**Hola chicas :D**_

_**Que tal?**_

_**Bien perdon por el tonito masoquista.**_

_**Les cuento que en el blog Spilledcoffeeonafic (agregue )**_

_**Hay una votación donde ustedes eligen a los nominados y por votaciones**_

_**se premiaran los mejores fics. Pasen y voten.**_

_**Gracias por sus mensajes y apoyo :D**_

_**Agradezco a todas las niñas que dedican tiempo a leer.**_

_**y más a las que me dejan mensajitos.**_

_**Les cuento que tengo un nuevo fic: **_Paper Love****

**_Me encantará verlas por ahi, aunque aviso que no tendrá Lemmon._**

**_Muchos cariños y espero sus mensajes con respecto al Cap._**

**_No me maten, habrá final feliz, recuerden que me quieren si? xD  
_**

**_Cariños _**

**_Manne  
_**


	7. Cap 7: Entre la espada y la pared

**Sacrificio de amor. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo VII.

**Entre la espada y la pared.**

.

* * *

Intenté volver a moverle, pero padre me sostuvo del hombro. Nos miramos por un corto tiempo y entonces entendí que no había vuelta atrás.

Seth no respondía y ya no había nada que hacer.

—Es mejor que lo dejes, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo mi padre.

—¿Esta muerto? —tragué saliva.

Mi padre se acercó a Seth y controlo sus signos.

—E-Ed —escuché un alarido ahogado.

Volteé a ver y era Seth, no había dejado de luchar, estaba allí moribundo en la camilla, pero él mantenía mi camisa fuertemente sujeta.

Emocionado y con un nudo en la garganta le sostuve la mano.

—Seth, no te esfuerces, todo saldrá bien, Alice estará pronto contigo —susurré.

Él mantuvo su mirada fija en mí, intentó sonreír con sus labios partidos, entonces ordené que le trajesen agua.

Personalmente me encargué de sus cuidados.

Estuve todo el tiempo que fuese necesario velando por su bien, hice todo lo que mi padre me ordenó, hasta que Seth se quedó dormido.

—¿Cómo ha evolucionado? —dijo mi padre.

—Creo que bien, no habla demasiado, ya sabes sólo se queja cuando tiene sed o hambre —le expliqué.

—Es mejor que tengas a mano licor, cuando se le quiten los sedantes el dolor de la herida no lo dejará en paz —me explicó.

Tal cual como él me señaló ocurrió. En un par de horas Seth gritaba desesperado.

Volví a emborracharlo hasta que se quedó dormido.

En sus condiciones no era sano que estuviese despierto, mucho menos que se enterase de lo ocurrido con su brazo.

Era mejor que descansara, ya habría tiempo de ponerle al tanto del asunto.

Las horas pasaban y aún no sabía nada de Jasper.

Emmett McCarthy estaba buscando información con las tropas que venían de llegada.

Aún así no se sabía nada de él. Esa noche dormí intranquilo. Aún sonaban algunos estruendos que por el silencio nocturno parecían ser cercanos.

Al día siguiente Seth se incorporó un poco mejor.

—Hola —le sonreí amargamente.

Mi padre me había dicho que él no sabía de su amputación y que había que decírselo cuanto antes.

Por lo que me vi obligado a ser el que portara malas noticias.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté.

Seth mantuvo la mirada perdida y con una voz seca me respondió en un susurro.

—C-Cansado.

Le traje agua y se la dí a beber.

—Casi no sales vivo de esa ala de avión —le señalé.

Él asintió en silencio.

—Nos ha costando un mundo sacarte de allí, pero en el intento te maltrataste muy duramente el brazo y… —intenté contenerme, pero debía hacerlo —. Y han debido amputarte para que pudieses sobrevivir o tendrías peligro de haber contraído gangrena —dijo atropelladamente.

Seth de inmediato se vio su brazo, solamente le quedaba un pequeño trozo de brazo que no alcanzaba a llegar al codo, esa zona también hubo que amputarla.

No dijo nada, no respondió ni tampoco dejó caer lágrimas, miró la venda que envolvía la zona y me miró sin ninguna expresión aparente.

No quise insistirle, sabía que debía estar en un terrible estado de shock, así que intenté cambiarle el tema.

—Pronto estaremos en el fuerte. La guerra ha finalizado, los patriotas hemos obtenido la victoria en este encuentro y se selló al fin esta etapa, tan sólo quinientos hombres de los revolucionarios han sido liberados, muchos de ellos estaban malheridos, pero lo importante es que ahora viene la paz —le sonreí.

Él no se inmuto, no me respondió y simplemente miró el techo de la improvisada tienda.

—General Cullen —llamaron mi atención.

—Han llegado algunos hombres de las tropas del Coronel Whitlock —señaló.

De inmediato salí de la tienda en que estaba y fui a ver en donde se encontraban Sam Uxley y Jasper.

Entre los hombres que habían llegado no logré visualizar a ninguno de los dos hombres que buscaba.

Ya comenzaba a pensar lo peor, quizá habían caído en batalla, por lo que comencé a preguntarle a los hombres que llegaban llenos de pólvora y sedientos.

—¿Eres del batallón del Coronel Whitlock? —pregunté a un hombre que bebía agua.

El hombre asintió.

—¿Has visto a tu Coronel? —señalé.

—Venía con nosotros —dijo otro soldado —. Venía tras nosotros cuando se enteró por medio de una nota que habían atacado el fuerte y que habían destruido todo.

Mi cuerpo se heló, allí estaba Bella.

Se nubló mi mente dejándome ciego por un segundo.

De inmediato decidí informarle esto a Emmett y partir cuanto antes en socorro con todas las tropas que existiesen.

De seguro habrían muerto a muchos, quizá hasta mi Bella.

Mi corazón se partía en dos, la presión en mi pecho no me dejaba pensar, apreté las ropas del soldado e inquirí una y otra vez si estaba seguro de lo que me estaba diciendo.

Emmett nos separó y el soldado afirmó nuevamente lo que ya me había dicho.

—Han atacado el fuerte —repetí.

—Debemos volver allí —señaló Emmett —. Quizá encontremos sobrevivientes.

El hecho de pensar que algo le hubiese ocurrido a Bella me tenía absolutamente enajenado.

—Trae a todos los hombres que están en condiciones de pelear, ármenlos de municiones y de todo lo que sea necesario, pidan refuerzos a los batallones que han quedado, hablen con los oficiales a cargo ¡Necesito tropas de inmediato! —ordené a los oficiales que estaba allí.

Bella… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí ahora?

—General —me llamó un hombre —. He sido enviado por el Coronel Whitlock he aquí una nota de su parte —me tendió una muy arrugada y sucia hoja.

La desdoblé y leí su contenido.

.

.

_General Cullen._

_._

_Sé que a estas alturas debes estar al tanto de la situación, nuestro fuerte ha sido destruido por aviones militares de las fuerzas revolucionarias, no he podido unirme a ustedes en la base, he tenido de inmediato que partir a corroborar todo lo sucedido. _

_Buscaré a los sobrevivientes._

_._

_Atte._

_._

_._

_Jasper Whitlock._

_._

_._

De inmediato subí a mi caballo para comenzar a buscar hombres preparados para una posible batalla.

Quizá había tomado el fuerte y tenían a los rehenes dentro.

Estremecí al pensar que algún mal nacido podría haberle puesto un dedo a Bella y a su institutriz.

Me sentí impotente al no poder haber estado allí cuando ella me necesitaba, ¿Qué habrá pensado? ¿Qué habrá sentido?

¿Estará viva?

Estas incógnitas estremecían mi alma, rasgando cada milímetro palpable de mi corazón.

Ella debía estar bien, no podía ocurrirme esto a mí.

Dejé de lamentarme y me decidí de una vez a actuar.

Había reunido a cien hombres, suficientes para viajar en caso de una batalla, ya que Jasper llevaba otros con él.

Una vez arriba de mi caballo escuché que alguien me llamaba.

—General Cullen —dijo un hombre que no conocía.

—Si, soy yo —respondí arriba de centinela.

—Debe usted marcharse de inmediato de la zona —me informó.

—Ya estoy al tanto de la situación, de inmediato viajo para el fuerte —le expliqué.

—No, General, no se trata de eso —me rebatió.

—¿Cuál es el motivo? —dudé que lo que me fuese a decir me retuviese más tiempo aquí.

Bella me necesitaba, más bien yo necesitaba saber si ella continuaba con vida. Nada me detendría para ir en su búsqueda.

—He sido espía entre los revolucionarios y Laurent Smith, hermano de James ha decido plantear la retirada de sus tropas, viajan ahora a Bristol a aprisionar a su familia. Laurent ha decidido vengar la muerte de su hermano eliminando a su madre y su hermana, Señor —me informó el hombre.

Me petrifiqué ante la noticia. Mi familia estaba en un gran riesgo y yo estaba a kilómetros de allí sin poder hacer nada. Pero aún, estaba a punto de partir hacía Bella y ahora esta noticia me dejaba sin saber que hacer.

¿Qué sería lo más correcto?

Bella, la mujer que amo a la que le prometí regresar por ella y mi madre con mi hermana, desprotegidas del peligro sin saber nada de lo que ocurrirá.

La confusión me estaba matando y si no lo hacía entonces el dolor en mi pecho daría la certera estocada.

—¿A qué hora han partido? —logré decir.

—Van por tierra General, no deben llevar más de media hora de viaje —respondió.

—¿Cuántos hombres son? —dije aún perturbado.

—Trescientos, pero muchos de ellos van malheridos —señaló el hombre.

Me bajé de mi caballo y fui a informarle a mi padre.

Aún perturbado sin saber que hacer debía ir y contarle lo sucedido.

Entré a la tienda en que me habían dicho que se encontraba, entonces le vía atendiendo a un moribundo.

—¡Padre! —grité.

Se volteo a verme.

—¿Ocurre algo con Seth? —me preguntó mientras curaba a un hombre.

—No. Van a atacar a nuestra familia en Bristol como venganza de la muerte de uno de sus capitanes —señalé.

Mi padre empalideció. Le sostuve del brazo para que no desfalleciese, entonces le hice entrar en razón.

—¿T-Tú m-madre? —logró decir.

Asentí en silencio.

Aún perturbado sin saber que hacer y al ver a mi padre así, me di cuenta que no podría estar en ambos lugares.

Con el dolor de mi alma debía elegir. Mi corazón se hallaba dividido por emociones que me tenía fuera de sí.

Ver a mi padre sufriendo por mi hermana y mi madre, además de saber que Bella podría ser una rehén o peor aún si estaba malherida, me partía el alma.

Jamás había estado en una situación así.

No era justo tener que decidir por uno de los dos.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis cuencas.

Mi padre presionó mi brazo.

—¿Ocurre algo más? —inquirió.

—La muchacha que traje conmigo de Somalia, ella esta en peligro. Han atacado el fuerte, no sé en que condiciones se encuentra, ni mucho menos si ella sigue con vida. Temo que sea una rehén y que la estén dañando, que… —me silencié ante el ahogo de mi garganta — que… le pongan una mano encima me hace llenarme de ira y frustración por no poder hacer nada.

—¿La amas? —dijo con voz triste.

Asentí en silencio ya que mi voz estaba quebrada y mis lágrimas no me dejaban continuar.

—Difícil elección —dijo mi padre.

Entonces comprendí, que Jasper ya iba en camino hacía el fuerte, de seguro pronto estaría allí y velaría por Bella.

Mi madre y mi hermana no tenían idea del asunto y no las dejaría en manos de un desalmado como un Smith.

Ellas no pagarían por un asesinato que había cometido, mucho menos si había sido para limpiar el nombre de Edmund.

No era una decisión que me enorgulleciese, moría cada segundo mientras pensaba esto, moría al saber que ella no estaba bien, que quizá ni siquiera estaba aquí entre nosotros.

Con el corazón en la mano, le dije a mi padre de mi decisión.

—P-Pediré un avión de los de combate e iré de inmediato hacía allí, tendré una gran ventaja al viajar en avión y las sacaré cuanto antes —susurré.

—Sé cuanto te ha costado tomar esta decisión en la que pierdes de cualquier forma, sólo te pido que las salves antes que nada —dijo mi padre abrazándome.

—Eso haré, no fallaré —le respondí.

—Edward, si lograses tu cometido, llévalas a Norwich con la familia de tu madre —me ordenó.

De inmediato abandoné a mi padre allí y busqué al General del Ejército para que solicitase un avión a la fuerza aérea.

—Mi General —dije una vez en su tienda.

—General Cullen, estoy al tanto de la situación, usted sabe que las noticias vuelan, debe viajar cuanto antes a la improvisada sede de la Fuerza Aérea, ellos se encuentran esperándole con municiones y tres aviones piloteados. Esto es una excepción y en honor a su carrera militar. Ya que gracias a usted hoy se ha cerrado la guerra —afirmó.

—Gracias, mi General, desearía poder demostrarle mi agradecimiento, pero entenderá que debo marchar cuanto antes —señalé desesperado.

Él comprendió y puso a mi disposición un Jeep que me llevaría hacía la base aérea.

No pude ver a Seth, tampoco recoger mis cosas, simplemente tomé mi casaquilla y marché hacía la base.

—Debe usted informar a mis soldados que deben marchar hacía el fuerte, en mi ausencia ellos estarán a cargo del Coronel —le pedí al hombre que conducía.

—Así será, General —dijo sin perder de vista el camino.

Tras veinte minutos de viaje, logré divisar la base.

Allí había dos hombres esperándome.

—¿Es usted el General Cullen? —dijo uno de ellos.

—Así es —grité ya que el sonido de los tres aviones no me permitía oír bien.

—Debe usted venir conmigo —señaló el hombre.

Subí a uno de los aviones, mientras que en los otros dos, subían soldados de la fuerza aérea.

—Debe usted señalarme en que lugar de Bristol se encuentran —me pidió el piloto.

—Al norte de Bristol, cerca de los bosques —señalé.

Por un largo tiempo me sentí sin nada.

No me perdonaría jamás la decisión de abandonar a Bella prácticamente a su suerte, así como tampoco me perdonaría no llegar a tiempo para salvar a mi madre.

Aún continuaba la presión en mi pecho.

Los recuerdos de Bella desde el día en que le vi por primera vez, hasta el último adiós.

Ella no podía haberse marchado, ella debía estar bien.

Mi mundo y mi vida no tenían sentido si ella no esta ahora conmigo.

Bella es mi vida, no puedo respirar en este mundo si no esta aquí. La vida pierde sentido si ella no respira el mismo aire que yo.

Volvieron a aparecer las lágrimas traicioneras por mi rostro.

El vacío en mi pecho me dejaba sin expresión, no deseaba nada en este mundo, más que haber tomado la decisión correcta.

No soportaría llegar tarde y no poder hacer nada por mi familia.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —me dijo el piloto al ver mi triste rostro.

—No, no lo estoy —respondí fríamente —. ¿Pasará usted cerca del fuerte?

—No, pero podría acercarme —señaló.

—¿Nos retrasaríamos mucho si sobrevolamos por allí?

Dije con la ilusión de detenernos a ver en qué condiciones estaba todo.

—Podemos sobrevolarlo y nos retrasaremos quince minutos, pero si aterrizamos esto podría implicar el retraso de la misión —señaló.

—Sobrevolemos la zona —le pedí.

El piloto se contacto con los otros dos aviones y se desviaron del camino a Bristol.

Aún no llegábamos a la zona, estaba ansioso por saber que había ocurrido, no podía esperar más para ver en qué condiciones había quedad el fuerte. Eso implicaría saber si Bella tendría oportunidad de estar con vida.

—Allí, General —señaló el piloto.

Había una columna de humo que se desprendía de los restos del fuerte.

Era un panorama desolador, los cuerpos estaban tendidos al borde de lo que era el fuerte.

Nada de lo que había conocido se veía igual.

Mi corazón se oprimió al imaginar a Bella en el momento final.

El pueblo a tan sólo unos kilómetros estaba igual de desolado, menos destruido que el fuerte, pero aún así se veían los cuerpos sin vida y de heridos en las zonas atacadas.

No merecía la pena descender en caso que hubiese podido hacerlo, no había probabilidades de encontrar con vida a alguien en el fuerte.

El vacío en mi pecho me dejaba sin palabras ni motivos para seguir aquí.

Tan sólo mi familia era lo que tenía en mente, era lo único que ahora podía rescatar.

* * *

_**Hola x.X**_

_**No me maten ¿Si?**_

_**Recuerden que me quieren y que si lo hacen no sabran que sigue...**_

_**Como ven no maté a Seth.**_

_**Todo el mundo se entristeció por eso y yo les dije: No sufran de más.**_

_**Este capitulo es más corto porque me dio penita dejar a Eddie así u.u**_

_**Todo es parte del proceso...**_

_**Les cuento que tengo dos shots nuevos: **_Sexy Tango_** y **_Ese Boxer es mío _**;)**_

_**También subiré otro pronto, quizá hoy que se llamará: **_La encarnación del deseo_** 1313**_

_**Como ven mi mente esta muy activa.**_

_**Besitos y dejenme mensajitos aunque sea para matarme...**_

_**¡Animense!**_

_**No olviden que en SpilledCoffeeOnAFic estan haciendo los premios a los fics...**_

_**asi que pasen y envien sus nominados a: http : // Spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com (quitele los espacios)**_

_**Y eso :D Cariños mis niñas... y dejenme muchos mensajitos aunque sea retandome ;)**_

_**Manne  
**_


	8. Cap 8: Familia

**Sacrificio de amor. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo VIII.

**Familia**

.

* * *

La presión en mi pecho era devastadora, las imágenes inundaban mi cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en los hermosos momentos con Bella… mi corazón pertenecía a ella desde el primer día que le vi, no tenía dudas… le amaba con locura y estaba dispuesto a buscarla y a cumplir mi venganza… esto no se quedaría así… ella debía estar bien, tenía que estarlo… si no… mi vida no tenía sentido.

Estábamos por llegar a Bristol, mi familia debía aún estar a salvo, pues antes de llegar sobrevolamos el área y pudimos ver como avanzaban los enemigos.

No era un gran número, pero el suficiente como para tomar rehenes a dos inofensivas mujeres.

Estaban a tan sólo un kilómetro de la que fue alguna vez mi casa.

Comencé a dispararles. Dejé caer todo tipo de explosivos, la desesperación por evitar que llegasen cerca de mi familia me agobiaba.

—Allí es —le señalé al piloto.

Se veía mi casa de infancia, con su cuidado jardín y rodeada de árboles y un hermoso bosque nativo.

—General, descenderá usted por la escalerilla, tome a su familia e instálela en los otros aviones lo antes posible —me explicó el hombre.

Bajé rápidamente desesperado por encontrarlas allí.

Abrí la puerta de golpe.

Mi madre estaba sentada en el sillón escuchando la radio.

Me vio y sonrió sorprendida, corrió a abrazarme.

Respondí a su caricia, pero de inmediato recordé las recomendaciones del piloto.

—¿Jane? —pregunté por mi hermana.

No tardó en aparecer allí mi querida Jane, mi pequeña hermana con sus hermosos rizos perfectos y sus mejillas rosadas. Ya estaba grande, casi toda una mujer en sus cortos quince años.

—Debemos salir de aquí —dije rompiendo el idilio.

Busqué una bolsa en la habitación que solía ser la mía y saqué un par de cosas para llevarles, quizá algo de ropa.

Tomé de la mano a mis mujeres y marché de allí.

—¿Dónde vamos? —inquirió mi pequeña.

Noté el susto en su voz, pero no tenía tiempo de tranquilizarla.

—Debemos salir de aquí, hay gente que quiere hacerles daño —le expliqué mientras salíamos al umbral.

El sonido de los aviones asustó a la pequeña Jane.

—¿Qué ocurre Edward? —me exigió mi madre.

—No hay tiempo, deben abandonar la casa —expliqué.

Los aviones se habían retirado, ya no estaban sobrevolando la casa.

Temí lo peor, quizá se habían marchado sin nosotros, cosa que no era posible, estábamos bajo el código militar… entonces escuché el sonido de los explosivos.

—¿Qué es eso? —chilló asustada mi hermanita.

—Son municiones, debemos ocultarnos, pronto vendrán por nosotros.

Caminamos hacía un pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de la casa.

Nos ocultamos allí por un tiempo.

Los pilotos estaban eliminando a las tropas que venían en camino, quizá mi demora los hizo actuar.

—Edward ¿Qué ha pasado? —insistió mi madre mientras cargaba mi escopeta.

—Vienen por una venganza por haber muerto a uno de sus capitanes —le expliqué rápidamente.

Pude ver como entraban algunos hombres a la casa, mientras otros rodeaban el perímetro.

Le ordené a Jane que se silenciara, incluso para respirar.

Caminamos lentamente entre el bosque, evitando hacer sonar las hojas secas. Sabía que no tardarían en buscarnos por aquí, pero no tenía alternativa, no había otro sitio en donde pudiese aplazar el encuentro directo.

Decidí que debíamos devolvernos lentamente, quizá podríamos encontrar a los pilotos.

Al pasar cerca de la casa, pude ver como sacaban a todos los criados, golpeaban a hombres y mujeres sin piedad.

—Dianne —susurró entre lágrimas Jane.

Era su criada favorita, una enfermera que había cuidado de ella desde que era tan sólo un bebé.

La estaban golpeando sin piedad, intenté silenciar su llanto antes que nos pillasen allí.

Un grupo de hombres continuó barriendo la zona, se acercaban a nosotros y no podía abrir fuego contra cuarenta hombres que estaban allí.

Pude ver los aviones que aún disparaban desde el cielo.

—Debemos ir a campo abierto para que nos encuentren —señalé.

—Por aquí —dijo mi madre abriendo camino entre la zarza.

Caminamos atravesando el bosque, podía aún sentir como los hombres golpeaban a los sirvientes de mi familia.

Miraba a cada cierto tiempo hacía atrás con miedo que nos persiguiesen, pero no se veía ni un solo hombre tras nosotros, por lo menos no por ahora.

—Deben irse por el trigal —las envié.

Debía cubrir el perímetro, ellas debían estar a salvo hasta llegar a los aviones. No podía tentar más la suerte.

—¿Y tú? —dijo sin entender Jane.

—Yo veré que nadie las siga —señalé.

Se abrazó fuertemente a mí.

—Pequeña, tú hermano estará bien, él sabe lo que hace —dijo mi madre separándola de mí.

Las dejé al borde del trigal y retrocedí. Allí estaban seis hombres rastreando el bosque en busca de mi familia.

La ira me llenó… mi hermana y mi madre no tenían por qué estar en una situación como esta… ellas no eran objetos… no entendía como podía existir gente que se cegase así por el odio y el rencor.

Me oculté tras la zarza. No sabía si disparar o no… ¿Habrán encontrado rastros? ¿Sospecharán?

Estaba absolutamente intrigado, aún sentía el ataque aéreo cerca.

Salí hacía un trigal amplio y su extensión amarilla permitía que me viese claramente desde el punto aéreo. Mi hermana y mi madre estaban escondidas entre las espigas.

Caminé hasta donde ellas estaban y me senté allí en silencio.

—¿Crees que nos encuentren? —sollozó Jane.

—No lo sé cariño —le respondió mi madre.

Los aviones aún no se acercaban, estaban sobrevolando la casa, pero aún no nos divisaban.

Comencé a hacer señas hacía el cielo, con la esperanza que nos viesen pronto, antes de lo que nos pudiesen encontrar los revolucionarios.

Tardaron bastante en que uno de ellos se percatase de nuestra presencia en el trigal.

Rápidamente bajaron de a uno y subí a mi hermana al primero.

—Quiero irme con mi mamá —chilló asustada Jane.

—No puedes, hazlo rápido o nos descubrirán —dije empujándole para que subiese la escalerilla.

Este se marchó dejándome allí junto a mi madre, no tardó en bajar otro. Rápidamente la subí.

—Gracias —susurró mientras subía.

El último avión volvió a repetir el proceso. Estaba subiendo por la escalerilla cuando siento municiones que chocan en contra la estructura. Subí rápidamente antes que continuasen disparando, desde allí divise que habíamos salido justo a tiempo, estaban rodeando la zona, siempre supieron que estábamos allí. Habían formado un círculo para encerrarnos en el trigal y no lo había notado.

Salimos de allí.

—Misión cumplida —sonreí al saber que pronto estaríamos todos reunidos.

—Regresamos hacía la base —dijo por radio al resto de los pilotos.

Retornamos sin ningún impedimento.

En la base aérea me esperaba un camión dispuesto al traslado hacía la zona militar.

Mi madre y mi hermana se subieron a él y de inmediato fui a hablar con el superior encargado, para agradecer.

—No hay nada que agradecer, siempre se hace hasta lo imposible cuando se trata de un camarada —sonrió.

—Le estaré agradecido eternamente —dije tendiendo mi mano.

—Ha llegado esto para usted, casi a los minutos que había salido —me tendió una carta.

La letra era de Jasper.

Caminé hacía el camión que me esperaba.

Una vez sentado y más calmado me dispuse a leerla.

Databa de hace cinco horas atrás.

.

.

_General Cullen._

_._

_He barrido el área, rescatando de los escombros cuerpos sin vida de soldados y enfermeras._

_El fuerte esta absolutamente destruido, no ha quedado nada, los mismos explosivos que se tenían en caso de emergencia han jugado en contra, destrozando todo lo que alguna vez construimos._

_Aún así no sé si sean buenas noticias o no, pero de Alice y Bella no se ha sabido nada, no están sus cuerpos. Hay muchos irreconocibles y es complejo saber quién es quién en este asunto, creo que deberías venir a ver esto por ti mismo, quizá pudieses reconocer quien es Bella y quien Alice._

_Hay cerca de siete cuerpos de mujeres que no logramos reconocer._

_Espero que puedas venir pronto._

_._

_._

_Jasper Whitlock._

_._

_._

—¿Ocurre algo? —dijo mi madre.

—Edward estas pálido —me acarició el rostro Jane.

Intenté calmarme para poder hablar.

—Se trata de Bella —les expliqué.

—¿Esta bien? —me cuestionó mi madre.

—No lo sé, debo marchar cuanto antes al fuerte, ella estaba allí y ha sido atacado, debo reconocer cuerpos —estremecí ante la idea.

Mi madre se sorprendió ante la noticia.

—¿Estas seguro que estaba allí? —inquirió mi madre.

—No hay duda ¿Dónde estaría si no? —le expliqué.

—Quizá había salido —dijo Jane.

Podría haber sido, quizá realmente ella estaba viva… ¿Qué probabilidades habían?

Intenté no ilusionarme ante la idea aunque fallé rotundamente, ella debía estar viva, ella no podía… ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarlo.

Mi corazón latía desesperado con sólo imaginarla nuevamente en mis brazos, con su hermoso rostro sonriendo tímidamente.

Llegamos a las tiendas en donde estaba papá.

—¡Papá! —chilló Jane, al verle esperándonos.

—¡Jane! —le abrazó.

Ayudé a mi madre a bajar.

—Cariño —le besó tiernamente mi padre —Gracias a Dios… Edward —me habló al ver que me retiraba.

Me devolví entonces.

—Gracias hijo —me abrazó fuertemente.

Entonces sentí que había hecho lo correcto, había sido lo menos egoísta posible.

No soportaría ver a mi padre sufrir así, él no se lo merecía… era un buen hombre y jamás me hubiese perdonado el haberle fallado de esa manera.

—Sé lo difícil que fue —me susurró.

Agradecí que entendiese que dudé ante la idea de perder a las tres mujeres que más amaba en este mundo.

Me alejé unos metros, dejando el cuadro conmovedor de mi familia, no quería ser el trago amargo entre felicidad.

—Prepare mi caballo —ordené a uno de mis hombres.

Entonces tomé mis municiones y esperé a que trajesen a _Centinela._

Si andaba rápido estaría en un par de horas en el Fuerte.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó mi madre que era abrazada por mi padre.

—Al fuerte, debo ver un par de cosas —dije desde mi caballo.

—Espero que encuentres lo que buscas —respondió Carlisle.

Di marcha a mi viaje. Desesperado por saber que ocurría, sabiendo que las probabilidades de encontrarle con vida eran nulas y peor aún… sabiendo que si no la encontraba me sentiría horriblemente culpable a pesar de haber actuado como mi conciencia me lo había dictado.

Jamás había estado en una situación tan terrible en mi vida. Decidir por quien se ama y por tu familia a la que también amas… era algo imposible para mí.

Prefería condenarme a mi sufrimiento y no también condenar a mi padre por una decisión así.

Él había luchado por mi felicidad innumerables ocasiones, era hora de demostrarle que no era un ser egoísta y que amaba lo que él había construido… una perfecta familia.

El corazón me presionaba el pecho, tenía sentimientos contradictorios en mi ser.

Pensar que quizá ella no estaba aquí… y sentir, más bien anhelar, que estaba viva… era algo desgarrador… no sabía a que aferrarme sin que me hiciera más daño.

Bella era todo para mí, no viviría sin ella, no ahora después de sentir como mi corazón latía… ella estaba viva, podía sentirlo… algo en mí me hacía luchar y no perder las esperanzas y ese algo es el amor.

Las lágrimas delatoras salieron de mis cuencas cuando ya quedaba muy poco camino que recorrer, las dejé humedecer mi rostro y antes de llegar a las ruinas del fuerte, las sequé.

—Edward —dijo Jasper dejando de lado el protocolo al verme así de perturbado.

—Jasper —dije sin detenerme —. Dime ¿Donde están los cuerpos?, aunque sé que no esta allí, yo lo sé.

Sonaba absolutamente estúpido, sabía que era una estupidez, el amor me volvía ciego lo tenía claro.

—Allí —señaló.

Me bajé de mi caballo y sentí el olor de la quemazón de piel, un olor repugnante, reconocí a varias enfermeras, aún su rostro se mantenía casi inmaculado, pero el resto de su cuerpo había sufrido grandes heridas.

Pero las que seguían, las siete que seguían, habían tocado la peor parte. No quise ni pensar que pasaría si estuviese en un error y una de ellas fuese Bella.

Me acerqué a los cuerpos y descarté a tres.

—Son muy altas, Bella no mide más de un metro sesenta y estas mujeres son muy altas… —señalé.

Pero había una, la que había tocado la peor parte, medía más o menos un metro sesenta… su cuerpo era similar al de Bella.

Mi corazón se presionó al pensar que si podía ser ella.

La contextura, su tamaño, todo indicaba que podía ser ella. De sus hermosos cabellos castaños y de su blanca piel no quedaba nada… simplemente era carbón…

—Edward —me sostuvo del hombro Jasper intentando consolarme.

Quité su mano de mi hombro, volteé con ira…

—Ella no puede ser, no… ella no es —sollocé.

Jasper me abrazó…

Miré una vez más y entre lágrimas a mi camarada.

Entonces la vi allí… tan débil e indefensa… tan desarmada y mutilada…

No… no podía ser ella, no debía ser ella…

Sequé mis lágrimas y entonces pude ver… Bella tenía su dentadura ordenada y perfecta, la mujer que estaba tendida allí debía ser Danielle McRoy, la enfermera que tenía los caninos chuecos… su dentadura era dispareja y Bella no la tenía así.

—No es ella —grité separándome de Jasper.

—Edward, sé que estas mal, sé cuanto duele, pero debes asumirlo —señaló.

—Sus dientes, mira —me acerqué al cuerpo y removí la piel. Jasper se asombró.

—Bella no tenía los dientes chuecos. Ven a ver estas de aquí —me encaminó.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso mi martirio no terminaría?

—¿Y estas otras dos? —dijo Jasper acercándonos a las últimas.

Ambas eran de una estatura similar y contextura delgada, no sabía si podía ser o no ser ella, no se reconocía nada de ellas, no podía saber si era o no mi Bella.

—Continúen con el rastreo del área, busquen en bosques, y los alrededores del pueblo —ordenó Jasper a un soldado.

Miré detenidamente a los cuerpos carbonizados. ¿Y si era ella?

No me perdonaría jamás todo esto…No quise sufrir de más… no quise llorar nuevamente sintiendo lo que me decía mi corazón. Ella no estaba aquí, ella no había estado aquí…Estaba viva y lo sentía ¿Cómo? No lo sé, solo mi corazón me decía que estaba viva. Analicé a las mujeres sin interés, ellas no eran mi Bella.

Vi a cada una de ellas y noté que la que más se parecía a Bella tenía en su mano un anillo de plata, no era ella… Bella no usaba joyas y Alice tampoco lo hacía.

—No son ellas —sonreí aún impactado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió incrédulo mi camarada.

—Bella y Alice no usaban joyas, ¿recuerdas que decían que era antihigiénico? —señalé con la ilusión en mi pecho.

Abracé efusivamente a mi amigo, feliz de saber que quizá ella podía aún estar con vida.

Pero ¿Y si mi martirio era aún mayor? ¿Y si la habían tomado como rehén? ¿Se habrán llevado su cuerpo con ellos? Le hecho de pensar que alguien haya tocado a mi Bella… hacía que mi sangre hirviese…

—¡Rastreen el área! No dejen a nada que se mueva sin rastrear, encuentren a los sobrevivientes del pueblo y busquen a dos enfermeras entre ellos —grité a todos los hombres que estaban allí.

Si Bella seguía con vida y alguien le había hecho daño, juro que no viviría el tiempo suficiente para disculparse y arrepentirse de sus actos.

* * *

_**Hola mis niñas.**_

_**Perdonenme... en serio... no he estado bien, no me he sentido con demasiados animos para escribir...**_

_**Sé que ustedes no lo merecen... es por eso que he hecho un esfuerzo y les he dejado este cap.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten... Bella no estaba en el fuerte... Chan!**_

_**¿Dónde habrá estado? Estará de rehén... Sé que muchas se enojaron por la decisión de Edward.**_

_**Pero... yo les digo algo... Si ves que las probabilidades de que este viva es nula y sabes que puedes salvar a tu familia que esta a punto de ser atacada y es seguro que puedes hacer algo entonces ¿Qué haces? Salvas la causa que esta casi perdida o aquella que si puedes salvar con seguridad y haces feliz también a tu padre...**_

_**No sé si me entiendan... tampoco lo pido demasiado... sólo... no juzguen, sé que el amor es más fuerte... pero a veces hay decisiones que nos alejan de él...**_

_**Como verán Edward comenzará la búsqueda de Bella... **_

_**Estamos casi en el final del fic... quedan cerca de 5 caps... :D**_

_**Gracias a todas por leerme y entenderme... **_

_**Gracias por sus mensajitos constantes y les cuento que por eso PREMIARE la ORIGINALIDAD de los REVIEWS... esto se hará**_

_**en mi blog: http : // sinistertemptation . blogspot . com (quite espacios)**_

_**se llamará REVIEWS MANNESKARSGARD AWARDS**_

_**Cariños las quiero...**_

_**no olviden pasarse por http : // Spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com allí estan buscando nominados a mejor fic, mejor mesera y todas esas cosas...**_

_**pasen y envien sus nominados.**_

_**Besos... las adoro.**_

_**Manne.  
**_


	9. Cap 9: Búsqueda y Esperanzas

**Sacrificio de amor. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo IX

**Búsqueda y Esperanzas.**

**

* * *

**

**La tardanza de la subida de este capítulo se debe a que en mi país han habido terremotos y constantes replicas, lamento la demora y espero que todas esten bien. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas mis compatriotas que han sufrido esta terrible vivencia.**

**¡Fuerza Chile!**

* * *

Me subí a _Centinela_ con la fija decisión de partir por Bella. Sabía que de alguna manera podría localizarla, lo único que temía era de qué forma podría encontrarle.

—Edward —me llamó el Coronel Whitlock.

—Dime —respondí ansioso.

—No puedes ir solo, será mejor que me esperes para ir contigo y llevar algunas de mis tropas —señaló.

Le esperé mientras organizaba a los pocos hombres que quedaban.

—Creo que debemos ir hacía los bosques, más arriba. Si han escapado de seguro no están lejos de aquí —señalé a Jasper.

—Pero esto fue hace muchas horas, es probable que ya no estén tan cerca —me corrigió.

Comenzamos a barrer el área, era necesario el despliegue de todas las tropas con tal de saber algo, tener algún indicio de Bella.

—¿Subimos por las orillas del bosque? —preguntó Jacob Black.

—No, será mejor que nos vayamos por el riachuelo, de seguro se fueron por allí —respondió Jasper.

Estaba tan intranquilo que no podía pensar con claridad, agradecí que Jasper estuviese en mejores condiciones que yo para poder guiar la búsqueda. Me sentía inútil, en gran medida se debía a mi crítica interna, no se sentía conforme conmigo y la ira cegaba mi razón.

Me fui por el riachuelo que atravesaba los bosques, buscando los indicios necesarios para saber si algún grupo de personas había estado allí en las últimas horas.

—¡Edward! —escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

Volteé a mirar quién era y me encontré con McCarthy y Uxley.

—¡Camaradas! —sonreí al verles.

—Tenemos noticias —dijo Sam.

¿Noticias? ¿De Bella? Mi corazón salía de mi pecho retumbando con ansias.

—¿Qué noticias?

—Al norte, cerca de tres kilómetros se encontraron rastros de una fogata apagada, aún así estaba tibia y creemos que no deben estar a demasiados kilómetros —me informó McCarthy.

Eso ya era algo, algo que podría alimentarme las esperanzas.

Le pedí a Emmett que me guiase. Íbamos cerca de treinta hombres camino al norte del bosque, todos estábamos alerta ante cualquier movimiento en la zona.

—¿Has sabido algo de tu mujer? —pregunté a McCarthy.

No olvidé lo preocupado que estaba en el momento del ataque y me sentí intranquilo ya que no era el único en una situación así.

—Está bien, ella y el grupo de pobladores han viajado a la rivera sur del río que rodea el pueblo —señaló.

—¿La rivera sur? —dije preocupado.

Nosotros estábamos viajando al norte y los indicios de los pobladores daban al sur ¿Bella estaría junto a los pobladores con Alice o habría viajado sola con su institutriz al norte?

—Si, a la rivera sur. El grupo se dividió para evitar aglomeraciones, mientras unos viajaban al norte otros lo hacían al sur —respondió.

Eso complicaba mi búsqueda… ¿Dónde habría ido Bella?

—¿Sabes quienes componen el grupo?

—No, la verdad es que sólo sé que ella ha partido con la familia de unos de los soldados del Batallón seis, ellos protegerán a mi mujer —señaló.

¿Seth? ¿Podría acaso ser la familia de Seth?

—¿De qué soldado? —inquirí.

—No lo sé, sólo me he podido informar de eso —me explicó.

—Calma General, tenemos hombres recorriendo el área, pronto sabremos si es que se encontraba con ellos o si está en el norte —me intentó tranquilizar Uxley.

—Iré entonces con ellos —dicté.

Una corazonada me decía que Bella no estaba aquí, ella era una nómade, sabría como perder a aquel que le siguiese el rastro, no era una chica cualquiera, sabía perfectamente este tipo de artes y aunque estuviese con Alice ella sabría como convencerla. Además Alice no pondría oposición si es que se tratase de ir con su familia. Tenía lógica.

—Han partido ya, de seguro van con una gran ventaja, ¿No pretenderás atravesar sólo? —debatió Jasper.

—Sinceramente, sé que ellas no están aquí, tiene lógica si es que Alice está aún con ella. Bella no está en el norte, ha ido al sur con el grupo de gente del pueblo —aclaré.

Dí marcha rápida a mi caballo y no miré atrás.

Sabía que nadie entendería mi forma de pensar, pero aún así no perdería tiempo sabiendo que ella podría estar en otro lado.

El sonido de los cascos de _Centinela_ parecían amplificadores del sonido de mi corazón. Mi pecho me decía que hacía lo correcto y por primera vez en mi vida me vi haciendo lo que él me dictaba, dejando de lado mi razón y todo lo que ello implicaba.

—¡Cullen! —gritó Jasper agitado a mis espaldas.

—¡Guía a los del norte! —apresuré mi paso.

—¡No irás sólo hombre! ¡McCarthy y yo iremos contigo! —chilló.

—Uxley va al mando, hemos enviado también a Black —argumentó Emmett.

No pensé más y continué con mi marcha, si habían ido al sur, de seguro estarían camino al océano, en búsqueda de más tranquilidad.

En mi mente sólo había una imagen, la de Bella la última vez que le vi, aquellos hermosos ojos acaramelados llenos de lágrimas y aquella voz suave que me rogaba para que volviese sano y salvo.

Llegamos al riachuelo del sur, las aguas cristalinas producían el sonido más relajante que había oído jamás, mi problema ahora era que ese sonido no conseguía el mismo efecto.

—¿Hacía donde? —le pregunté a Emmett que le daba a beber a su caballo.

Me bajé del cansado _Centinela_ y le permití beber en paz.

—Debemos seguir en aquella dirección —apuntó la zona.

—Conozco el lugar —dijo Jasper —. Si nos vamos por esta orilla conseguiríamos llegar con ventaja.

—¿Seguro? —inquirí.

No quería cometer más errores, no por lo menos con Bella.

—Edward —dijo Emmett con voz pesarosa —. ¿Estas seguro que deseas continuar con esto? No sabemos si realmente están bien.

—¡¿Qué no están bien?! ¡Ten sensatez! ¡Ellas no estaban en los cuerpos y no ha indicios lo más probable es que hayan huido! —chillé.

—Tú lo has dicho: "lo más probable", pero sinceramente no creo que hayan alcanzado a llegar antes del bombardeo del pueblo ¡Vamos, Edward! Son sólo dos mujeres caminando, ¡Usa tu razón! —me criticó.

¿Cómo decía eso? Él ahora estaba en paz porque nada lo intimidaba, su esposa estaba bien, pero en mi caso era distinto y él no era capaz de comprenderlo.

—¡Tú no comprendes! Si no sabes lo que dices ¡Cállate! —le empujé.

—¡Ey! —nos separó Jasper —. No pierdan fuerzas en estupideces por favor —nos pidió.

—¿Estupideces dices? —le critiqué —. La vida de la mujer que amo no es una estupidez —le grité enajenado.

Me tomó de ambos hombros.

—Edward —intentó calmarme —. Si Bella estuviese aquí no le gustaría ver como pierdes tiempo en cosas sin importancia, ahora ella te necesita y tú debes ser capaz de enfocarte en su búsqueda, no dejes que la ansiedad haga de ti un mal hombre —dijo con una voz tranquilizadora.

—Perdona, Edward. Sé lo difícil que es para ti, no debí haber dicho nada de eso —se dispensó Emmett.

—También fue mi culpa, pero Jasper tiene razón, basta de lamentaciones debemos continuar el trayecto —me subí a mi caballo.

Continuamos el viaje, en busca de pistas o indicios que nos pudiesen acercar al grupo de pueblerinos que huían.

Nuestro camino y el andar en caballo nos tenía agotados, llevábamos horas sin tener algún rastro, hacía más de tres kilómetros que ya no había nada que nos indicase por donde seguir, las esperanzas eran cada vez más escasas y mi corazón ya casi no latía.

—¡Edward! —chilló Emmett —. Mira allí.

Entonces mis dudas se disiparon, frente a mí había a unos cuatrocientos metros había un grupo de personas envueltas en mantas y casi a oscuras.

Dí toda velocidad a mi caballo y no tardé en llegar.

Mi corazón latía con impaciencia, ella debía estar allí.

—Buenas noches —les dije para que todos alzaran su vista.

Un grupo de mujeres con niños estaban sentadas allí y los hombres que había eran mayoritariamente ancianos, estaban armados.

—¿Quién es usted y que desea? —me dijo uno apuntándome con una escopeta.

—Soy el General Cullen de los Patriotas y estoy aquí en búsqueda de dos enfermeras —señalé.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y nadie respondía.

No tardaron en llegar Jasper y Emmett tras de mí.

—¿Enfermeras? —dijo una mujer.

—Si, una de ellas tiene el pelo castaño un poco más a bajo de los hombros y la otra mujer, tiene el cabello corto, es hermana de Seth Brandon —señalé.

—Yo soy Elizabeth Brandon, la madre de Seth y Alice —se levantó una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta y tantos años.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente.

—¿Sabe algo usted de su hija?

—Si, pero ellas no están aquí ahora —dijo tranquila.

¿Ellas? ¿Bella, mi Bella? Estaba bien, ella estaba bien… ¡Dios! Gracias al cielo y a la Virgen Santísima, ella estaba con vida. Mi corazón volvía a latir, ella estaba bien…

Luego comprendí que dijo que no estaban aquí… ¿Seguiría bien Bella y Alice?

—¿No están? —gemí de dolor.

—Tranquilízate Edward —me advirtió Jasper.

—No, ellas se han quedado en un refugio a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Hay una mujer que dará a luz y se han quedado a asistirla en el parto, el resto nos vimos obligados a continuar —explicó.

—¿Una mujer en trabajo de parto? —intervino Emmett.

—Así es, se llamaba… —dudó Elizabeth —. McCarthy creo que dijo que era su apellido.

¿La mujer de Emmett iba a dar a luz?

Sentí el desplomo de este al suelo, me volteé a verle y había caído de su caballo.

Rápidamente Jasper y yo le ayudamos a volver en sí.

—¡Despierta hombre! —le chillé.

—¿Por qué ha actuado así? —dijo la madre de Seth.

—Es el esposo de Rosalie McCarthy —intervino Jasper.

Mientras este se encargaba incorporar a Emmett, intenté saber más del paradero de Bella.

¡Ella estaba viva! ¡Estaba bien! No lo podía creer de mis cuencas cayeron unas lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Sabe usted exactamente en donde están? —inquirí.

—Claro, se han quedado a unos tres kilómetros de aquí. Hay unas cuevas al borde del riachuelo, existe una pequeña cascada, allí se han quedado —sonrió.

¿Una cascada en el riachuelo sur? Intenté hacer memoria, pero no recordaba haber oído de un lugar así.

—¿Está usted segura?

—Si, por supuesto. Existe una división del riachuelo, en el brazo Oeste se va para el pueblo y el brazo Este se va para los interiores del bosque —me explicó.

Era por eso que no nos habíamos encontrado con ellas, nosotros habíamos bajado por el brazo Oeste.

—¿Esta segura entonces que si sigo por ese camino llegaré en donde se encuentran? —insistí.

—Por supuesto —sonrió —. ¿Usted estaba a cargo del batallón en donde estaba Seth?

¡Dios! Había olvidado la situación de mi camarada.

—Si —respondí apesadumbrado.

—¿Tiene noticias sobre él? —me sostuvo del brazo con desesperación.

—Si, él ha sobrevivido a un accidente, ha perdido un brazo. Lo lamento, pero aún así contrariando todo pronóstico está bien y mi padre personalmente esta atendiéndole —intenté calmarle aunque sabía que mi forma de decírselo no fue la más acertada.

La mujer no contuvo sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar aferrada a mi brazo.

Otra señora del grupo la consoló mientras que veía como se encontraba Emmett.

—¿Vamos? —pregunté.

—Ya estoy bien —dijo algo aturdido.

—La noticia de ser padre no te cayó bien ¿eh? —intenté darle humor.

—¡Cállate, Cullen! —intentó sonreír.

Agradecidos del grupo de hombres y mujeres que estaba allí dimos marcha nuevamente.

—Perdóname Edward —volvió a repetir Emmett.

—Deja eso en el pasado, ambos estábamos fuera de sí —sonreí —. Ahora debemos apresurarnos si es que no queremos llegar tarde al parto —dije dándole rienda al asunto.

La noche estaba casi por caer y era más difícil continuar entre el bosque, el sólo sonido del agua nos guiaba para saber si íbamos en buen camino.

—Deberíamos detenernos —interrumpió el silencio Jasper.

—¿Detenernos? —dijimos Emmett y yo.

—¿Estás loco? —inquirí —. Ya estamos por llegar.

—Si seguimos de noche nos perderemos aún más —critiqué.

—Debemos continuar —dijo decidido Emmett.

Las sombras de los árboles y el viento moviendo sus copas producían un sonido que junto al del riachuelo no nos permitía oír más.

Quizá hubiese sido bueno detenerse, pero estaba tan ansioso por verle nuevamente que me cegué ante la idea.

El frío de la creciente noche se estaba dejando ver y por más que intentase negarlo el cansancio de mis amigos era evidente, pero por más que todo estuviese en mi contra no dejaría de buscar a Bella menos sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de encontrarle.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —oí a pocos metros de distancia.

—Identifíquese o disparo —escuché una voz conocida.

—¿Bella? ¿Alice? —chillé.

—¿Edward? —escuché entre las sombras.

Bajé de mi caballo y casi a ciegas caminé frente a mí.

Entonces sentí el calor de un abrazo compacto y exquisito que hizo que mis lágrimas se desbordaran sin control. No podía verle, pero aún así sentía su exquisito aroma y sus cabellos suaves entre sus dedos.

Los gemidos de dolor de la pequeña mujer que tenía en mis brazos calaron mi alma. Me abracé a ella y levanté su rostro.

—B-Bella —chillé.

Busqué sus labios y encontré una exquisita textura en ellos. Bella se abrazó a mi con más fuerza y lloramos juntos.

—T-Te e-extrañé —dijo entre sollozos.

Su español había mejorado.

—Perdóname, sinceramente, perdóname… por todo, por haberte dejado sola en estos momentos y no haber luchado por nuestro amor, por haberte dado por muerta y por no haberle dado crédito a todo lo que sentiam…

Ella posó sus labios tibios nuevamente y me silenció con un calido beso.

—Bella debemos ir a ver a Rosalie —le ordenó Alice.

Ella se separó de mi y ambas nos guiaron hacía donde estaba el refugio en que se encontraban.

—¿Emmett? —dijo la mujer que estaba en evidente trabajo de parto.

La emoción se notaba en sus rostros.

Ella le tendió su mano y él la recibió para apoyarla en tan difícil momento.

—Edward necesito que por favor vayas al riachuelo a buscar agua —me ordenó —Tú —le dijo a Jasper —. Ve y rompe ropas limpias, las necesitaré.

Jasper se vio complicado, conociéndole diría que no le gustó que ella utilizase ese tono con él.

Ambos obedecimos mientras que dejabamos a las mujeres junto una pequeña fogata y a Emmett ansioso con todo el asunto.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Jasper mientras se rompía la camisa —. Sinceramente nunca creí que estuviesen bien.

Saqué agua en una de las cantimploras y la llevé hacía donde estaban refugiadas.

—Créeme, tuve muchas veces mis dudas, pero algo en mí me hacía no perder las esperanzas —sonreí aún emocionado.

—Sin dudas ese era el amor —dijo algo amargado.

—Sin lugar a dudas. Como decíamos el mal necesario —reí.

—Para mí parece no haber obligación con ese mal —dijo apesadumbrado.

Quizá se sentía incomodo al ver las parejas y él aún sólo.

—Ya llegará, no lo busques —le apreté el hombro.

Entregué el agua y me dispuse a cooperar.

El sufrimiento en el rostro de aquella mujer era desgarrador, ella hacía todo su esfuerzo y aún así no había nada.

—Creo que es mejor que se retiren —pidió Alice.

—No podrán ustedes solas —rebatió Jasper.

—He traído al mundo a muchos niños sin ninguna mano que me ayudase, sinceramente Coronel no creo que necesite a alguien mirando y de brazos cruzados —le criticó duramente la enfermera.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? —inquirí.

—Por ahora en nada —dijo seria.

La última imagen que vi fue a Emmett sosteniendo la mano de su mujer y a Alice junto a Bella intentando ayudar al pequeño que intentaba salir y daba trabajo a su madre.

—¿Molesto? —reí al verle en silencio.

—Esa muchacha no tiene respeto por las autoridades —dijo con una voz áspera.

—En esta situación ella tiene supremacía sobre nosotros —sonreí.

—Si, pero no es forma de referirse a un alto mando —dijo mientras guiaba a su caballo a la rivera del riachuelo.

—Quizá, pero ella tiene el mismo carácter que el tuyo cuando se trata de sus asuntos —intenté silenciar mi risa.

—¿El mismo carácter? Edward, por favor —me criticó duramente.

—¿No será que ella este tocando tu puerta?

—¿Tocando mi puerta? Se explicito ¿A que te refieres?

Solté a Centinela para que pudiese beber agua.

—He visto como la miras… ¿Te gusta?

—¡Estas loco!

—Y tu estas en una evidente negación —sonreí.

—Es guapa —dijo evitando darle importancia —. Pero aún así su carácter me choca.

Sentimos las pisadas sobre las hojas secas.

—Ha nacido, es un niño —dijo Alice a nuestras espaldas.

Pude notar como Jasper se petrificó.

La alegría nos inundó en un momento complejo. Había encontrado a mi Bella y todas ellas estaban bien, pero aún así tenía un amigo al que aún no le llegaba su hora de felicidad… quizá podría intentar algo.

Bella se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Te amo —dijo en un perfecto español

Mi corazón saltó con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. La amaba tanto que mi vida recién volvía a tener sentido.

* * *

**Hola Chicas.**

**(Perdonen si es que hay algunas fallas...)  
**

**Estoy contenta, anoche intenté escribir y no lo logré.**

**Hoy se me ha cortado la luz por tres horas y estoy feliz porque en ese momento pude explayar este capitulo.**

**Si, confieso que Bella debía aparecer en el siguiente Capitulo... pero... ¿Por qué sufrir más?**

**Vamos... las vivencias de mi país son suficientes.**

**Algo de alegría no nos vendría mal.**

**No quedan muchos capitulos... a los más 4 a 5...**

**Estamos llegando al final y espero que disfruten.**

_Obligada a amar _**lo actualizaré a penas pueda.**

**Tengo nuevo Shot : **Unexpected Pleasures. **¡Pasen!  
**

**Cariños y las quiero.**

**¿Merece Review?**

**Manne  
**


	10. Cap 10: Eres mi refugio

**Sacrificio de amor. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo X

**Eres mi refugio.**

**

* * *

  
**

El mundo era más hermoso cuando la tenía a ella en mi vida, aquellos momentos de los que jamás me olvidaría tenían su sello plasmado. Bella, mi amada Bella, estaba aquí conmigo y ahora, me sentía lleno de dicha, mi corazón parecía estallar al sentir el exquisito aroma de sus cabellos castaños. Me miró tiernamente, parecía darse cuenta de mi inmensa admiración, le sonreí al ver que sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un tímido rosa.

No necesitaba el lenguaje para saber lo hermoso que era amarle y también ser amado por tan dulce mujer.

—Edward —sonrió Bella en mis brazos.

Estábamos sentados al borde del riachuelo y podíamos ver el reflejo de la luna en él.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preocupé.

Pude ver que tan sólo tenía su túnica y nada más, por lo que me saqué mi chaquetilla y la posé en sus hombros.

—No —sonrió —. Ya no t-tengo m-miedo.

Su dulce sonrisa y el brillo en su mirar me hizo perder la razón. Era hermosa, dulce, tierna e inocente, era lo mejor que me podría haber ocurrido en la vida.

—¿Tenías miedo? —la acurruqué aún más en mi pecho.

—P-Por t-ti —susurró —. No q-quería q-que te pasara n-nada malo —se apegó más a mí.

Parecía una pequeña niña asustada buscando la protección paternal, la abracé con fuerza intentando entregarle todo lo que ella necesitaba, intentando olvidar todos aquellos momentos tristes por los que tuvimos que pasar y aún más difíciles cuando sufrimos en silencio uno por el otro.

—Mi niña —logré decir intentando bajar aquel nudo en la garganta —. Pequeña, siempre estaré para ti, incluso si pasamos por momentos más difíciles que estos. Estamos y estaremos siempre unidos —señalé su corazón.

Sus ojos brillantes me miraron con dulzura.

Levanté su rostro con delicadeza, al ver que el contacto dulce de nuestra mirada le había avergonzado y posé mis labios sobre los suyos.

La tranquilidad me invadió en primer momento, el mundo, todo lo que pertenecía a él se borraba en los momentos que sentía la suavidad de sus tibios y húmedos labios sobre los míos.

Nos quedamos unidos en ese entorno dulce por un momento.

—Te amo —sonrió.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente al oírle decirlo, hacía tiempo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas oírle aunque fuese media palabra, pero esto era sin duda el mejor premio que podía tener.

Nos levantamos lentamente de aquel frío suelo, la noche ya estaba avanzada y no quería enfermarle al estar expuestos en la humedad.

La llevé hacía donde estaban todos y nos sentamos junto al pequeño fuego que permitía que el frío nocturno no se apoderara de nosotros.

La mujer de McCarthy se veía agotada, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras que Alice se preocupaba del bebé.

—Se ve muy dulce así —le dijo Bella a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos al pequeño.

—Gracias —sonrió en señal de respuesta.

Ambas compartieron los cuidados del bebé, mientras que Jasper y yo habíamos decidido montar guardia.

Salimos a la intemperie y caminamos de un lado a otro sin alejarnos demasiado del lugar en donde estaba todos.

—¿Feliz? —me cuestionó Jasper al ver que sonreía solo.

—Inmensamente, no sabes cuanto espere poder verle, y ahora que hemos estado juntos me siento pleno —señalé.

—Entonces realmente estás enamorado —añadió.

—Creo que estoy loco por esa pequeña mujer —sonreí.

Bella para mí lo era todo, ella era mi razón de existir y por más que luchase por razonar correctamente y pensar que era una locura, mis sentimientos por ella eran cada vez más fuertes.

—¿Qué harás con los asuntos legales?

Sabía que debía registrarla en el servicio de identificación, pero en estado de guerra nada de eso era seguro, no aún.

—Cuando todo se estabilice pretendo inscribirla como ciudadana inglesa —expliqué.

—Supongo que eso es el primer paso —rió.

—¿Primer paso? —cuestioné al ver esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

Parecía algo infeliz, algo ocultaba tras su sonrisa.

—Claro, no habrás pretendido traerla desde donde ella pertenecía solamente para que fuese una ciudadana inglesa ¿Me equivoco?

—En ningún momento pensé en traerla aquí para que fuese mi amante, si eso es lo que crees, ella… ella para mí en ese momento no era más que una pequeña victima de una idiotez, pero ahora eso ha cambiado y bueno, estoy dispuesto a darle mi nombre para inscribirla —expliqué.

—¿Te casarás?

Me envaré.

Casarme no estaba en mis planes, no ahora… un hombre en guerra no podía permitir casarse ¡Era una locura! Sería lanzarla al sufrimiento y no quería dejar la milicia.

—Creo que no estaba en tus planes —añadió al ver mi silencio.

—Sólo que no lo he cuestionado —expliqué —. Quizá luego de todo esto podría pensar en matrimonio.

Sentí un gran alivio al pensar en Bella de aquella forma, ella sin duda era una mujer digna de ser la esposa de un general.

Me había dado cuenta que Alice la había educado muy bien, poseía grandes dotes y ella los había pulido.

—Bueno… ¿Qué diría tu familia de todo esto? —añadió Jasper.

—¿Buscas hacerme molestar o que cambie de opinión? —dije un poco molesto al ver su insistencia.

—No, por supuesto que no, es sólo que creo que debes pensar en todo —añadió algo confuso.

—A ti te pasa algo. Te conozco muy bien —le dí un pequeño empujón.

Cada vez que Jasper se sentía contrariado o confuso, comenzaba a hacer analizar tus propios problemas de esa manera evitaba que te dieses cuenta de lo que le acomplejaba y él a su vez se veía impedido de pensarlo.

—¿A mi? No, no me pasa nada —se quejó.

—¡Vamos! —le exigí.

—Es… es esa enfermera que me tiene mal —frunció el ceño —. Es muy extraña, dulce y tierna, agresiva y altanera, desafiante, pero agradable —alzó sus manos al cielo clamando piedad.

—Te gusta —sonreí.

Jasper se quedó en silencio.

—¡Ey! Hace frío —interrumpió Emmett.

Jasper y yo volteamos a mirarle.

—¿Qué hacen? —dijo Emmett.

—Le insisto a Jasper sobre su situación sentimental ¿Sabías que esta interesado en Alice? —reí.

—¡Oh! Vaya, enhorabuena —sonrió.

Jasper se fue molesto a dormir.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos charlando un rato, al parecer mi camarada pensaba retirarse pronto de la milicia, aún sabiendo que eso le implicaría un rechazo social.

—¿Por qué lo harás?

—Por mi familia, no quiero ver a Rose ni a mi pequeño sufrir, ellos no merecen eso y será mejor que me dedique de ellos —explicó.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si. Pero esperaré a ver que sucede ahora. La guerra ha terminado, quizá no volvamos al campo de batalla, podría ser instructor de algún pelotón, pero siempre y cuando me dejase tiempo para mi familia —sonrió.

Ellos ahora eran su prioridad, él era capaz de dejar su sueño por vivir con su familia y era absolutamente comprensible.

—Ya veo, me alegra saberlo. Pronto tendré noticias del General del Ejercito, allí sabremos que ha ocurrido con el asunto de los rebeldes —sonreí.

Al día siguiente, Emmett y Rosalie, junto a su hijo, se quedaron en el lugar, mientras que el resto íbamos hacía el fuerte.

Habíamos dejado las ordenes de que se reconstruyera y de seguro allí tendría noticias de lo que debería hacer ahora.

El viaje fue bastante expedito.

—Edward —me llamó Jasper.

Nos alejamos un poco de Alice y Bella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Discúlpame si he sido grosero contigo, es sólo que… tienes razón —reconoció.

—No hay problema, hombre —sonreí.

—Bien, sólo quería decirlo.

Llamé a los soldados que se habían quedado cuidando los vestigios de lo que alguna vez había sido mi lugar de trabajo.

—General —llamó mi atención uno de los muchachos —. Ha llegado esto para usted.

Tendió una carta.

La desdoblé y leí claramente la letra del general de las fuerzas especiales.

.

.

_General Cullen._

_._

_Espero que se encuentre en óptimas condiciones cuando lea esta nota._

_La guerra ha terminado oficialmente, el gobierno no ha sido derrocado y podemos volver a nuestras actividades normales. A lo largo de la semana conseguiré que reparen los daños en la zona, pero debido a los terribles acontecimientos que ha sufrido su familia le he otorgado un permiso especial para que viaje con su comitiva hacía Norwich._

_Cuando se vuelva a la normalidad usted estará al tanto y volverá a sus labores._

_Atte._

_._

_._

_Stephen Richards._

_General de las fuerzas especiales inglesas._

_._

_._

Me sentí agradecido, ahora podría hacer mi viaje con mi familia y podría dedicarle tiempo a Bella.

—¿Qué dice? —cuestionó Jasper que estaba a mi lado.

—Es una autorización para volver a mi vida de civil hasta nuevo aviso —sonreí.

Jasper se asombró.

—¡Me alegro! —sonrió sinceramente.

Caminé hacía Bella y la tomé suavemente del brazo, la separé de Alice y pedí las disculpas correspondientes.

En mí no cabía más dicha, podría dedicarle el tiempo necesario, podría recompensarle todos esos sufrimientos que había tenido por mi culpa.

—¿O-Ocurre a-algo? —dijo asustada.

—¡Oh! Nada en verdad, por lo menos nada malo —sonreí.

—¿E-Entonces? —me miró confusa.

—Nos iremos todos juntos con mi familia hacía Norwich, donde vive la familia de mi madre —sonreí.

—¿Tú t-también?

—Por supuesto, no tendré que estar en guerra ni tampoco en servicio, podré pasar mis días contigo —sonreí.

Sus ojos castaños me miraron emocionados, se colgó de mi cuello y la abracé fuertemente.

Sentir su cuerpo tan pequeño y su exquisita suavidad me hicieron temblar.

La extrañaba con desesperación y la intensa sensación que producía el roce de su cuerpo me hicieron sentir débil.

La desapegué de mi con cuidado y le sonreí tiernamente, aún así para ella no pasó desapercibida mi reacción.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Si —titubeé —. Es sólo que te extraño.

Ella me miró aún más confundida.

—¿Me extrañas? Pero si estoy a tu lado —sonrió.

Me causó gracia ver su inocencia, su rostro lleno de confusión me hizo sonreír.

—Extraño acariciarte —susurré en su oído.

Ella estremeció notoriamente.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de inmediato y escondió su rostro entre mi chaqueta.

Esa noche debimos hacer tiendas de campaña para dormir, mañana a primera hora Jasper y Alice volverían por Emmett y Rosalie.

Mientras que Bella y yo volveríamos a buscar a mis padres y mi hermana.

—¿Mañana te irás? —inquirió Jasper.

—Así es, volveré a casa —dije tranquilo.

Bella y Alice se habían ido a sus respectivas tiendas.

—¿Le llevarías esta nota a mi madre? —me rogó.

—Por supuesto que se la llevaré —sonreí.

Me abrazó agradecido y luego se marchó.

Esperé un tiempo prudente en que todos estuviesen ya dormidos y me fui hacía la tienda de Bella.

—Cariño —susurré —. Soy Edward.

No quería que gritase, mucho menos que se asustase de mí.

—T-Te e-esperaba —susurró.

Me sorprendí al oírlo y me sentí absolutamente satisfecho.

Había estudiado la noche y esta no estaba fría, quizá estar juntos allí en las tiendas sería muy peligroso. La delgada tela que las componía no sería capaz de soportar nuestras sensaciones.

La tomé de la mano y le pedí que me acompañase.

—¿Dónde? —dijo sin querer levantarse.

—Sólo confía en mí —le rogué.

Conseguí que se levantase de mala gana.

Sus hermosas enaguas blancas cubrían aquel cuerpo angelical.

Caminamos entre el bosque, ella andaba descalza por lo que cuando me dí cuenta que podría dañarse la tomé en brazos.

—Esto era innecesario —me criticó.

—Te puedes dañas —sonreí.

—He caminado descalza miles de veces —me besó tiernamente.

—Si, pero ahora que estoy aquí tú no caminaras nunca más sola —respondí a su beso.

Continué caminando hasta llegar donde me había propuesto.

El río estaba frente a nosotros y el lugar que buscaba estaba a pocos metros.

En una zona del río se unía el agua y parecía una pequeña laguna que no tenía corriente, su profundidad era la suficiente para lo que me proponía.

—¿Tienes frío? —cuestioné para confirmar lo que mi mente ya sabía.

—No, las noches en el desierto son más frías —añadió.

Conforme con lo que ella me había dicho, la bajé al piso arenoso y me despojé de todas mis ropas.

Ella me miró asombrada.

—¿Nos bañaremos? —sonrió.

—Algo así —le respondí mientras le quitaba sus enaguas.

Una vez ambos desnudos entramos al agua.

El frío nocturno erizó cada vello de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar ver que los pezones de Bella estaban rígidos.

Nos adentramos hacía la zona más profunda, entonces el agua me cubrió hasta el pecho.

—Eres hermosa —sonreí al verle así de tímida en el agua.

Apegué su cuerpo a mí con más facilidad que de costumbre, ya que el agua me ayudó bastante.

El rubor volvió a adueñarse de sus hermosas mejillas y le besé tiernamente.

No quería acelerar el momento, quería que fuese mágico, es verdad que la había extrañado en demasía, pero también comprendí que ella necesitaba un momento especial dedicado a ella, algo más romántico.

Acaricie sus mejillas mientras la sostenía firmemente de su cintura.

Respondió a mi beso con frenesí, aún más del que creí que poseía.

Se apegó a mi cuerpo, rodeándome con sus piernas y continuó besándome y acariciando mis cabellos.

La sostuve de sus glúteos y acaricie innumerables ocasiones sus piernas, mis manos recorrieron su espalda una y otra vez mientras que Bella devoraba mis labios exquisitamente.

Acaricié su zona íntima, mientras que ella aún no dejaba de acariciar mis labios.

El roce de nuestros cuerpos bajo el agua nos producía una sensación nueva y exquisita, el cuerpo de Bella sostenido del mío parecía no pesar.

Me adueñé de sus caderas y rocé su parte intima con mi masculinidad.

El calor que me inundaba había comenzado a hacerse exasperante, sus besos y caricias, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, sus senos chocando contra mi pecho, sus erectos pezones acariciando mi piel, me tenían al borde del descontrol.

—T-Te amo —me susurró mientras introducía mis dedos en ella.

No hacía falta acariciarle más, estaba completamente húmeda y exquisitamente contraída.

Moví sus caderas hacía donde estaba mi adolorida masculinidad y me introduje en ella.

Soltó un quejido ante la presión que se producía en su estrechez.

No tardó en reaccionar y moverse con velocidad. El agua permitía que sus movimientos fuesen más acelerados, sus senos chocaban en mi rostro, entonces me adueñé de uno de ellos y los besé, mordisqueé y succioné mientras que ella me producía el placer más exquisito que había sentido.

Continuó con la danza exquisita y el ritmo exasperante que me tenía al borde de la locura, pequeños gemidos y jadeos me hacían sentir el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Aquellos alaridos de placer se debían a nuestro roce.

El calor me estaba ahogando, el cosquilleo en mi espécimen me tenía al borde del colapso, Bella estaba absolutamente fuera de si y comenzó a moverse con más avidez, mi cuerpo no resistió más y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis que aquel frenético movimiento le había producido.

Ambos habíamos expulsado un gemido de placer al sentir que el éxtasis se adueñaba de nosotros.

Me abracé a su cuerpo caliente y le besé con desesperación.

Ella sin duda era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y no estaba dispuesta a perderla. En mi mente no cabía otra opción: Bella debía ser mi esposa.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**La inspiración de unas horas.**

**No había tenido ganas de escribir pero tarán!**

**Aquí esta este cap. recién salido del horno para mis niñas.**

**Muchas criticaron lo poco que se habían expresado en el reencuentro, **

**pero quería que este cap. estuviese un poco más dedicado a eso.**

**Nos quedan muy poquito de esta historia...**

**como mucho tres caps.**

**Si, es bastante cortita, pero no me gusta abusar de mis historias.**

**Actualizaré entre mañana y pasado **Obligada a amar.

**En el Blog de las fickeras (Spilled Coffee on a fic)**

**Estan haciendo las votaciones para las categorias de los mejores fics.**

**PASEN y VOTEN.**

**Yo estoy nominada a Mejor Mesera**

http: //nominaciones-spilledcoffee . blogspot . com

**(Link: quite espacios)**

**Y mi Shot **Edward pide Mocca **Esta nominado como mejor Mocca.**

**Vote aquí: (Link quite espacios)**

http: // nominaciones-spilledcoffee. blogspot . com


	11. Cap 11: Promesa

**Sacrificio de amor. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo XI.

**Promesa.**

**

* * *

  
**

Esa noche Isabella durmió tranquila en mis brazos, el calor de su abrigo me hacía sentir dichoso y ahora sabía lo que debía hacer. El amor podía ir de la mano de mi trabajo, ella y yo podríamos formar una familia sin problema alguno.

Esa misma tarde envié una carta al General del Ejército para que intercediera por mí y así conseguir la identificación de Bella como ciudadana inglesa.

La respuesta sería enviada a la residencia de mi madre.

Hoy emprenderíamos el viaje hacía donde ya se encontraban mis padres. Esperaba poder presentarles a Bella como mi prometida, aunque aún no se lo había pedido.

Salí de la improvisada tienda de campaña y vi a Bella peinando su hermosa cabellera castaña, una incomodidad se asentó en mi vientre, hice oídos sordos a aquel malestar y le sonreí.

—Hola —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbró.

Mi corazón latía ruidoso en mi pecho, parecía que fuese a detenerse en cualquier minuto ante tanta presión.

Me acerqué a ella y la ayudé a levantarse, tomé su frágil cuerpo por la cintura y besé tiernamente su frente.

—Hola —susurré.

Sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban y su sonrisa era realmente significativa para mí, nunca nadie me había esperado ni amado como ella lo hacía, lo podía ver en sus tiernos ojos castaños que estaban atentos y ansiosos a mis palabras.

La comunicación verbal una vez más estorbaba, después de todo ella con su hermosa mirada y su tierna sonrisa me decía todo lo que en su interior ocurría, mi corazón respondía ante sus suaves manos que rozaban mi rostro.

—Quiero hablar contigo —sonreí.

Ella se acercó a mí y besó mis labios. La dulzura del gesto aumentó la presión en mi vientre, la tensión y la necesidad de pedírselo aumentó notablemente, era sumamente urgente pedirle aquello, mi alma necesitaba saberlo.

—Ya estamos hablando —dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

—Quiero hacerlo en privado —susurré en su oído.

La tomé de la mano y caminamos hacía el río que había sido testigo de nuestro amor.

Al llegar ella se descalzó y se introdujo en el río.

—Pero, quiero hablar contigo —le critiqué al verla allí.

—Hazlo de a-aquí —sonrió mientras esparcía agua en su cuello.

Me descalcé y subí mis pantalones, entré al agua junto a ella. Sonrió al verme allí.

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca.

Apegué su cuerpo al mío y la distancia entre nuestros labios era minima, podía sentir su hálito dulce en mis labios.

—Te _quiero_ a ti por el resto de mis días, _quiero_ verte en las mañanas despertar a mi lado, _quiero_ saber que los días que nos quedan serán únicamente nuestros, _quiero_ conocer hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo, _quiero_ ver como los años transforman nuestra vida y _quiero_ vivir todo esto contigo, porque si tú no estás conmigo entonces no _quiero_ vivir —le susurré —. _Quiero_ que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la mujer que me cuide el último día de mi vida y a quien ame incluso después de morir… Bella _quiero_ que seas mi mujer, así como yo… yo ya soy tuyo desde el instante que te vi —sostuve sus manos y me arrodillé en el agua —. Bella ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La presión en mi pecho aumentaba aún más, los segundos en silencio se me hacían eternos y mi corazón latía desbocado en mi interior, me había expuesto completamente y ahora mi vida dependía de ella.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban y las lágrimas se apoderaron de ellos, me levanté del agua y acaricié sus mejillas, borrando con mis dedos el recorrido que habían marcado aquellas fugitivas lágrimas.

—S-Si —susurró —. _Quiero_ ser tu esposa, ahora y siempre, más allá de lo que ustedes llaman muerte —sonrió.

Me abracé a ella, apreté fuertemente su cuerpo, las ansias de oír aquello eran tantas que tuve que recordar respirar.

La solté suavemente y volví a acariciar su rostro.

—Te amo —susurré antes de besarle.

Nuestros labios se encontraron con impaciencia, nuestros deseos eran uno solo, ahora ya nada podría interponerse en nuestros caminos, ella era la mujer que amo, aquella salvadora que había hecho sentir nuevamente aquello que creía alguna vez perdido, ella sin duda era lo que había esperado para el resto de mis días… era la única mujer que amaría hasta que mi vida se extinguiese.

Salimos del agua al darnos cuenta que el frío se apoderaba de nuestro cuerpo.

—Es hora de emprender el viaje —sonreí mientras sostenía su brazo enlazado al mío.

—¿Qué dirá tu familia? —dijo atemorizada.

—Mi madre ya te adora, mi padre estaba muy preocupado por ti y mi hermana sin lugar a dudas estará feliz de tener una hermana tan hermosa —sonreí.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo algo tímida mientras miraba el suelo.

Me paré en seco y la miré fijamente.

¿Cómo mis padres no podrían querer mi felicidad? ¿Cómo se negarían ante una unión que me haría inmensamente feliz? Ellos no serían capaces de separarme de alguien a quien amo con locura. Ella era la encarnación misma de la dulzura y la benevolencia, era un ángel para mí y jamás habría otra mujer que pudiese suplantarla, ellos la aceptarían, por supuesto que si…

—Eres la mujer más hermosa, dulce, tierna, atenta y de buen corazón que conozco, eres la única que inspira en mí este amor sincero ¿Crees tú que ellos se opondrían a mi felicidad sabiendo lo esencial que eres para mí? Por supuesto que te aceptarán —besé su frente.

—Eso espero —susurró.

—Bella, no hay que temer, debes confiar en ti y en lo especial que eres, nadie se negaría a conocerte y aquel que lo hiciese entonces es un imbécil —sonreí —. Mi familia ya sabe lo que siento por ti, sólo esperaban la confirmación de tu afecto hacía mi —susurré.

Ella asintió en silencio y se refugió en mi pecho.

Murmuró algo que no comprendí mientras se aferraba a mí.

—¿Qué decías? —le susurré.

—Decía una frase conocida en mi pueblo: "Para siempre. Porque el cuerpo muere, pero las almas unidas prevalecen, porque lo que el amor unió trasciende más allá de lo imaginable…"—susurró.

—Así es —le sonreí.

Para el viaje, el General me otorgó un blindado del Ejército, por lo que Bella y yo iríamos más cómodos. _Centinela _fue enviado con Jasper para que él cuidase de mi caballo, así llegaría rápidamente a mi hogar y podría dar la nueva noticia.

El viaje que nos esperaba sería de tres largos días, pero Bella disfrutaba mucho con los paisajes y las historias que le contaba sobre algunos lugares típicos de cada condado.

—¿Haz aprendido a leer? —sonreí.

Ella negó.

—Sólo he aprendido a hablar, Alice ha hecho un gran trabajo enseñándome, aunque aún me cuestan algunas cosas —se ruborizó.

—Entonces mientras estemos en casa te enseñaré a leer y escribir —sonreí.

Ella se aferró a mi brazo, mientras conducía y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Conduje casi sin descanso, las pocas horas que dormía Bella las utilizaba para cocinar algo y buscar algún río cercano para asearse.

—¡Edward! —me llamó.

Me levanté y caminé hacía donde estaba. Entonces me sorprendí al verla con la túnica arremangada y con un palo que en su punta sostenía un pequeño salmón.

Se veía graciosa y feliz.

—¿Pescas? —inquirí sorprendido.

—Aprendí mirando a los de mi grupo —sonrió —aunque nunca me dejaron intentarlo.

—¿Qué más aprendiste por allá? Nunca hemos hablado de tu vida allí —sonreí mientras recibía el pescado.

—Bien, mi vida era aburrida, las otras chicas podían casarse y vivir en normalidad, mientras que yo no podía hacer nada. Rara vez se me permitía salir con el grupo de jóvenes y ningún hombre podía acercarse a mí más que el sacerdote. Todo lo que aprendí fue gracias a una chica que me cuidó siempre —sonrió.

—¿Y tú madre o tu padre?

—Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciese y mi madre fue sacrificada en el momento de dar a luz —explicó con naturalidad mientras intentaba "pescar".

—¿Sacrificada? —dije asombrado.

—Si, en el momento en que yo nací ella debía morir para que el lazo terrenal se rompiera y nada me atase aquí —explicó.

—¿Realmente crees aún en esas cosas?

—No, en realidad ahora he c-conocido el mundo, un mundo que va más allá de una r-religión, Alice me ha e-enseñado mucho de historia y he a-aprendido que eso ya no c-corresponde a la época en que estamos, mi grupo estaba muy equivocado con sus tradiciones, pero eso es algo de lo que ya no me preocupo —sonrió.

La madurez empleada en sus palabras me asombró. Detrás de ella había una gran historia, una mujer muy fuerte y aislada de la vida, me sorprendió saber que aún existían ese tipo de cosas en esta época.

Sonrió y gritó de felicidad al obtener su segundo pescado.

—Lo cocinaré —sonrió.

Le ayudé a hacer un improvisado fuego y pronto nos vimos disfrutando de un exquisito salmón ahumado.

Una vez recuperado volvimos a la marcha, ya nos quedaba mucho menos, medio día y estaríamos en casa.

Noté como Bella se tensaba al darse cuenta de lo poco que quedaba.

—En una hora más estaremos allí —le expliqué.

Con la mano libre que me quedaba la abracé. Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba, estaba sumamente nerviosa y hacía rato que no miraba por la ventana.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió en silencio.

—No hay que temer, en serio —sonreí —. Te adoraran.

Bella no me respondió.

La miré y pude ver como poco a poco se deslizaba en el asiento.

—¿Dónde esta la mujer valiente que escapó del atentado al fuerte y la estupenda pescadora que conozco? —sonreí.

Ella me miró y rió conmigo.

—Se esfuma cuando se trata de d-desconocidos —susurró.

—¿Por eso huías de mí? —reí al recordar la vez que le rescatamos.

—No te rías, no es gracioso. Estaba aterrada —chilló.

La besé en la frente.

—Perdón —sonreí.

Reconocí el bosque que rodeaba la casa de mis padres y le expliqué a Bella que ya habíamos llegado, ella estaba casi escondida bajo el asiento.

Me detuve en la casa y vi como mi madre salía a recibirnos.

—Vamos, baja —le incité.

—¿Quién es? —susurró.

—Mi madre —murmuré.

Ayude a bajar a Bella, mientras que mi madre se acercaba a mí. Me abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Hijo! ¡Oh, mi Edward! —me besó una y otra vez mis mejillas.

—Madre —sonreí —. Esta es Bella.

Mi madre la miró sonriente y llena de amor, mientras que Bella estaba absolutamente ruborizada y no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

—Bella, cariño ¡Al fin! Me alegra tanto que estés bien —la abrazó Esme —. Edward nos tuvo muy preocupados con tu búsqueda —sonrió.

Bella levantó su mirada y vio la bondad que irradiaba mi madre, no tardó en sentirse en confianza, lo noté por su forma de mirar.

—Es un gusto —susurró.

—Me puedes llamar Esme —sonrió mi madre.

—Es un real gusto, Esme —sonrió Bella.

Me agradó tanto que se sintiese un poco más cómoda con mi madre, principalmente creo que a ella le temía más que ha nadie.

—Pasen, ¡vamos! Jane ha estado haciendo unas tartas exquisitas para esperarlos y Carlisle volverá pronto, tuvo que atender un parto —sonrió.

Bajé las cosas que traíamos y entramos a mi antiguo hogar.

Bella se sorprendió al ver unos cuadros preciosos y unos dibujos de mi madre. Ella amaba dibujarme cuando era pequeño y tenía colgado por todas partes de la casa esos dibujos.

—Es Edward —le explicó al ver que Bella admiraba sus dibujos.

—¿Lo ha hecho usted? —inquirió Bella.

—Si, cariño, cuando tenía tiempo libre —sonrió.

Dejamos las cosas en la cocina y nos sentamos en el sofá.

—¡Edward! —chilló mi hermana al verme.

Corrió hasta mí y se colgó de mi cuello.

—¡Hermanito! —sonrió —. Te extrañé tanto.

—Y yo a ti —sonreí —. Cada vez que te veo te encuentro más grande.

—Pero si me viste hace tan poco —se ruborizó.

—Estas cada día más hermosa —le confesé —. Espero que no anden demasiados idiotas por allí.

Mi madre sonrió.

—No presto atención a ninguno —rió.

—Jane, querida, esta es Bella —sonreí.

Jane la observó detenidamente mientras que Bella volvió a bajar su mirada.

—Hola Bella —sonrió —. Soy Jane, mucho gusto.

Le abrazó.

—Gracias, Jane —sonrió nerviosa Bella.

—¿Eres la novia de mi hermano? —inquirió.

Me tensé, aún esperábamos hablar con mi padre antes de anunciarlo a la familia, pero como siempre Jane era tan observadora que no había pasado por alto mi interés en Bella.

Mi prometida me miró nerviosa y no dijo nada.

—Jane, creo que eso es algo privado, no debemos inmiscuirnos en esos temas, si Edward y Bella están comprometidos, entonces nos lo harán saber a su debido tiempo —le reprendió suavemente mi madre.

—Vaya —dijo algo decepcionada —. Yo quería una hermana como Bella —se dejó caer en el sofá.

Los ojos chocolatados de mi prometida brillaron de emoción y de inmediato me miro, le sonreí en respuesta de su alegría.

—¿Y a que hora llega papá? —cambié el tema para evitar incomodar a Bella.

—Salió hace bastante no debería tardar, pero por mientras podríamos disfrutar de las tartas de Jane —sonrió Esme.

—¡Si! —respondió alegre Jane —. He hecho muchas tartas, espero que a Bella le gusten —me explicó —. ¿Bella te gustan las tartas?

Mi prometida me miró confusa.

—Son dulces —le expliqué.

—Jane, lo siento nunca he probado una tarta —explicó.

—¡Oh! Mejor así, probarás las más ricas —sonrió encantada mi hermana.

—No es prudente que alabes tus propias tartas —rió mi madre.

Jane hizo un puchero que causó mucha gracia a Bella.

—Pero si ustedes siempre dicen que son las mejores que han probado —criticó.

—Lo son, pero dejemos que Bella juzgue —sonreí.

Jane trajo las tartas de distintos sabores, había de manzana, cereza, fresa, duraznos y de naranja.

Mi hermana estaba ansiosa, estudiaba a cada momento el rostro de Bella para saber si le había agradado.

—¡Son deliciosas! De verdad son muy exquisitas —rió Bella.

—Gracias —sonrió aún más encantada Jane.

—Buenas tardes —sonrió mi padre desde el umbral —. ¿Han comenzado sin mí? —criticó.

—Es que has tardado demasiado —dijo Jane.

Le abracé fuertemente, estaba muy agradecido con él por haberme entendido en mi difícil situación.

—Padre, ella es Bella —señalé.

Bella sonrió tímida.

—Es un gusto querida tenerte sana y salva en nuestro hogar —sonrió mi padre.

—El placer es todo mío —sonrió Bella.

—Me alegra mucho oír que estas bien, eres más hermosa de lo que Edward me había dicho —rió Carlisle.

—Gracias —dijo mi ruborizada novia.

Esa tarde cenamos en familia, Jane agradeció innumerables veces a Bella por sus cumplidos, mi hermana había impresionado a mí prometida por sus tartas y cada vez que podía le pedía que le enseñase, al parecer Bella y Jane se llevarían bastante bien.

Cuando fue el momento adecuado le pedí a mi padre hablar con él, esto para mí no sería más que una formalidad, pero para Bella era la tranquilidad al sentirse aceptada, así que lo hice con la mayor seriedad posible.

—Padre, debo hablar contigo en el estudio —señalé.

Él comprendió de inmediato y nos levantamos de allí.

Bella me miró algo asustada, pero antes del marchar le besé la frente.

—Todo va a salir bien —le susurré.

No tenía dudas de que todo sería así, mi madre y mi padre siempre habían buscado mi felicidad y en realidad yo no venía a pedir autorización si no que venía a solicitar la bendición familiar.

—Tú dirás —sonrió mientras se sentaba.

—Bien, como verás Bella está bien —introduje el tema.

—Así es y no sabes cuanto me alegro por ti —sonrió.

—Padre, jamás me había sentido tan comprometido con una mujer, jamás me sentí tan desesperado por la aprobación de alguien como la de ella, nunca me había sentido así de enamorado, loco, desesperado y feliz como lo estoy cuando ella esta a mi lado —expliqué —. Le amo como nunca he amado y como nunca amaré a nadie más, ella para mí lo es todo y antes de venir aquí le he pedido matrimonio.

Levanté la vista y vi a mi padre sonriendo.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que todo ha estado mejorando para ti ¿Supongo que aceptó?

Asentí en silencio.

—Entonces no queda nada más que decir, tráela aquí —me pidió mientras sonreía.

—Gracias papá —le abracé.

—No hay más felicidad para un padre que la de su hijo —me abrazó fuertemente.

—Ella es todo lo que quiero —susurré.

—Es todo lo que mereces, es perfecta para ti y tus ojos lo dicen todo —rió —. Pareces bobo a su alrededor.

—¡Ey! —le critiqué —. Tú aún estas baboso por mamá.

—Ya, ve y trae a Bella, ella no tiene la culpa de haberte elegido —sonrió.

Mi padre siempre había tenido esa relación cercana conmigo, éramos amigos y me encantaba verle así de feliz y más aún saber que me entendía tan bien.

Llamé a Bella quien vino aún más nerviosa de lo que yo mismo creí.

La abracé y entramos al estudio.

—Bella, mi querida Bella —sonrió mi padre —. Has conquistado a mi hijo con tu amabilidad y belleza, créeme que no le culpo eres una chica dulce y tierna, no necesito conocerte para saberlo y me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado a mi hijo —sonrió.

Vi el rostro de mi prometida y me alegre de verla más calmada, presionó mi brazo mientras se sostenía de mí.

—Pero te advierto —dijo en tono serio —. No me haré responsable bajo ninguna circunstancia si es que deseas devolvérmelo, tu te lo llevas y no me lo traes nunca más —golpeó la mesa.

Bella se tensó y saltó al sentir el ruido, se aferró a mí, mientras que Carlisle y yo reíamos.

—Es una broma, pequeña —dijo acercándose a ella —. Es estupendo, creo que no hay mejor mujer que tú para este hombre —la abrazó —. Bienvenida a la familia.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas ¿como estan?**

**Bien... perdón si es que hay algunas faltas, pero lo escribí muy tarde en la madrugada.**

**Vengo recién llegando y lo primero que hice fue pensar: ¡Mis niñas esperan cap!**

**Aquí esta :D**

**Nos queda el último cap y el epilogo...**

**CHAN!**

**Gracias a todas por leerme, más aún a las que me dejaron RR de animos...**

**me he sentido muy feliz con su apoyo a lo largo de este fic :)**

**Las quiero mucho **

**(es en serio, ustedes me alegran los días cuando las leo)**

**Manne  
**


	12. Cap 12: Una sola pieza

**Sacrificio de amor. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo XII.

**Una sola pieza.**

**

* * *

  
**

Los días pasaban a una velocidad frenética, aunque parecía que no todos lograban percibirlo, mientras mi mente divagaba en mi futuro matrimonio, Jane y Bella mejoraban su relación, era increíble verlas tan unidas, tanto era el cariño que se profesaban que en las horas libres de Jane le enseñaba a leer y escribir a mi novia. La imagen era acogedora y muy placentera para mí.

—Nunca le había visto tan dedicada —sonrió una tarde mi padre al ver como Jane le enseñaba a Bella.

—Créeme: si tú no lo has visto menos yo —sonreí mientras habría una carta de Jasper.

—Ella es perfecta para ti —sonrió mi padre.

—Lo es —reí.

A Jane y Bella les causó curiosidad nuestra conversación, pero pronto volvieron a sus deberes.

Extendí la carta que me enviaba mi buen amigo. Desde hacía un mes y medio había abandonado mis deberes militares por ordenes superiores, así que Jasper me ponía al tanto de lo que ocurría en la fortificación, del estado de Centinela y de la función del grupo de enfermeras. Me había confesado hacía bastante su gusto por Alice, pero sólo hacía un par de días se había decidido a declarársele, por lo que en esta carta esperaba buenas nuevas.

.

"_Por lo demás todo está en orden aquí, bien sabes que he cuidado de tu querido caballo como es debido, pero él te extraña y se nota en su mirada, deberías venir luego de la boda. _

_Sé que esperarás buenas noticias en el campo de enfermería, pero debo decirte que he sido rotundamente rechazado con las palabras más hirientes de mi vida, quizá si no hubiese oído un "ni aunque fueses el último hombre de este planeta" tendría más ánimo de escribirte, pero como ves por estos lados no todo me sonríe…"_

.

Me sentí muy mal por mi amigo, después de todo merecía la felicidad al igual que yo y lamenté en demasía darme cuenta que no a todos les sonreía la vida como lo hacía conmigo, aún así me dí cuenta, nuevamente, que tengo una maravillosa mujer a mi lado.

Bella me sonrió al sorprenderme perdido en su rostro, se veía tan animada, tan feliz que me sentí orgulloso de ser el causante de aquella alegría.

Respondí rápidamente la carta de mi amigo, ayudándole en su dificultad y dándole alas para que continuase con su conquista, quizá era solamente una prueba de la constancia de su afecto y pronto ella podría darle una respuesta favorable, era realmente lo que esperaba, aún así me sentí dolido por Jasper, él se merecía una mujer como Alice, la enfermera y ex institutriz de Bella era una magnifica mujer a la que, de cierta forma, le debía la vida de mi futura esposa.

Quedaban tan solo días para nuestro matrimonio, estaba muy ansioso por poder al fin consolidar todo mi amor por ella con un acto de total entrega, ya que eso era el matrimonio para mí; entregarse al otro en señal de verdadero amor y así vivir juntos las pruebas que nos deparará la vida. Bella era todo lo que yo podía necesitar, quizá ni siquiera mereciera a una mujer así, pues ella era apasionada por lo que se proponía y muy cariñosa, era cándida y especial, para mí era aquello que mi corazón necesitaba, pues el frío y la dureza de la guerra mutila toda dulzura que un corazón pudiese albergar, pero Bella con su forma de ser rompió con solo una imagen toda la coraza que podría haberme endurecido, tan solo recordarla me emocionaba hasta las lagrimas ¿Qué sería de mi vida ahora sin ella? De seguro que no tendría motivos para estar aquí, ahora que estaba decidido a crear un mundo para ella, tenía más de una razón por la que vivir y hacerla feliz era la que encabezaba aquella lista.

El general del Ejército me envió una carta adjunta con la identificación de Bella, me sentí muy contento, ya que esto permitiría que nuestra unión fuese mucho más firme ante la ley de Inglaterra.

.

"_Estimado camarada, ya que me ha encargado esta encomienda tan personal, he hecho todo lo posible para que tenga en sus manos cuanto antes la identificación de su futura esposa._

_No se me ha permitido llamarle Bella, ya que no estaba registrado con anterioridad por lo que me he tomado la libertad, solo con la intención de apresurar el asunto, de llamarla Isabella, de esta forma usted y sus seres queridos podrían llamarle Bella._

_En cuanto al apellido, he de confesar que no ha sido fácil, puesto que no deseaba añadirle el típico Smith, por lo que busqué entre las listas de apellidos, prácticamente al azar, y el resultado fue Swan, comprobé que el conjunto fuese aceptable y creo que así fue. _

_Envié la solicitud y me siento muy complacido de extenderle a usted en esta carta la identificación de la que pronto será su cónyuge y también me permito entregarle mis más sinceras enhorabuena y bendiciones._

_Para finalizar, su reincorporación será dos meses luego de la boda y tendrá un lugar especial entre las fuerzas ya que deberá establecerse en Londres donde le espera su oficina y un hogar para su familia"_

_._

Me quedé pensando… Isabella Swan, sonaba bastante bien, debía reconocer que me gustaba mucho, aunque me gustaba mucho más Isabella Cullen, pronto esperaba poder llamarle así. Le entregué su identificación y le expliqué su uso rápidamente, ya que mi madre había decidido que lo más conveniente sería que me fuese a dormir a casa de la Sra. Defoe, ya que no debía a ver a Bella vestida de novia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? —inquirió mi novia.

—Sólo por tres días —le sonreí.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que irte —se apenó.

—Digamos que es para extrañarnos y estar más felices cuando nos volvamos a ver —le susurré.

Me sonrió aunque aún permanecía triste, mi familia pronto entró en la casa y nos dieron unos minutos de privacidad para despedirnos adecuadamente, acaricié sus mejillas, comprendía de cierta manera su tristeza, pero no quería verla así, por lo que le conté algo de mis planes.

—Mañana en la tarde, Jane te llevará al río, para que te distraigas ¿No es así? —sonreí una vez más para infundirle ánimo.

Se abrazó a mi cuerpo, como si estuviese decidida a no moverse de allí.

—Si, pero no quiero ir si no estas tu —dijo acariciando mi pecho con su rostro.

—Espérame allí, antes de las tres de la tarde estaré junto a ti, no le digas esto a Jane, es probable que no sepa guardar el secreto, te raptaré y nos iremos toda la tarde juntos —le confesé mientras sonreía.

—¿En serio? —dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían como dos luceros que alegraban mi corazón con su brillo.

—Si, pero ahora debes dejarme ir si quieres que este listo para mañana —le rogué.

Ella asintió en silencio mientras nuestros rostros disminuyeron su distancia, como si fuesen dos imanes que se necesitaban para permanecer en un equilibrio constante, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y rocé la humedad dulce que poseían, ella me aprisionó aún más en un exquisito abrazo y le besé con necesidad, como si quisiese sentir aún más su presencia, como si la necesitase con desesperación, intenté calmarme y recordar que mañana le vería. Separamos nuestros labios y ella me dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana —le susurré mientras me subía al caballo.

—Te amo —sonrió.

—Te amo —le respondí y me marché.

Aquella noche extrañé su presencia cerca de mí, no pude dormir en paz pensando en todo lo que ocurriría dentro de dos días, los nervios y las ansias se apoderaban de mí de una forma agradable y mi insomnio era llevadero al imaginar lo que llegaríamos a ser cuando todo se concretase.

Esa tarde fui a dar unas vueltas por el bosque antes de ir por Bella, quería que disfrutase su tiempo con Jane, por lo que las observé a distancia, ambas estaban felices jugando en el agua. Aquella hermosa sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro haciendo que el mío también sonriese, ella tenía una conexión especial conmigo, lograba hacer florecer lo mejor de mí así como también me hacía perderme en su amor. Caminé lentamente hacía donde estaban, llevaba la canasta con cosas preparadas para disfrutar, por lo que evité voltear lo que tenía preparado. Jane me vio, pero el sorprendido fui yo, ella sonreía mientras me veía acercarme, me sentí desconcertado.

—Has tardado más de lo que esperaba —sonrió Jane.

Miré a Bella, quizá ella le había dicho parte de nuestros planes.

—¿Bella? —cuestioné.

—No me mires a mi —sonrió dulcemente —. Ella lo supo desde un principio.

Quedé aún más sorprendido ¿Tan obvio era?

—¿Pretendías que no cuidase a Bella cuando estaban ustedes a solas anoche? ¡Vamos hermanito! ¿No me creerías tan tonta como para creerte esa ida tan pacifica? —Volvió a sonreír —Soy una Cullen, no lo olvides —me guiñó un ojo.

—Vaya… —dije intentando salir de mi asombro.

—No molesto más, nos vemos después —sonrió y se marchó.

Bella salió del agua y se apegó a mi pecho.

—Es muy lista —susurró.

—Así veo —acaricié su cabello —. ¿Vamos?

Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos castaños, se veía sorprendida.

—¿Dónde? —dijo abrazándose fuerte a mi cuerpo.

—Tengo un hermoso lugar que mostrarte —dije tomando su mano.

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, sostuve su mano fuertemente cuando sentí que había tropezado, verifiqué que todo estuviese bien y continuamos, no le había querido mencionar donde iríamos, pues era mi lugar favorito, allí iba a pensar cada vez que me sentía solo o complejo, por lo que mostrárselo a Bella sería como invitarla a entrar en mi mundo una vez más.

Al llegar me dí cuenta que estaba tal cual la última vez que le había visitado, invité a caminar delante de mí a Bella, para que admirase la majestuosidad de aquel simple prado rodeado de hermosos duraznos en flor.

—Es maravilloso —susurró volteándose a mirarme.

—Es para ti —sonreí.

Ella se abrazó a mí fuertemente, levanté su rostro y le devolví aquella hermosa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón latiese con fuerza y ánimos. Posé mis labios en su mejilla y sentí como el calor recorría esa zona mientras que suavemente dirigí mis labios hasta los suyos, su respiración inconstante me hacía sentir desesperado por ella y a la vez me tranquilizaba saber que ambos nos sentíamos necesitados del otro al estar así de cerca.

—Te amo —le susurré cuando me alejé de su suave boca.

La invité a sentarse a mi lado a mitad de aquel prado lleno de hermosas flores que envolvían el delicado cuerpo de Bella, ella sonrió al recibir la que había cortado.

Saqué lo que traía en la cesta, tenía de todo allí, así no tendría que volver pronto a casa por falta de comida y podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Edward —susurró mientras me introducía un trozo de pan a la boca —. ¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar?

—Cuando era niño huía aquí y estaba tardes completas, siento que este lugar es parte de mí y quería que estuvieses en él también —sonreí.

Me abracé a ella y besé sus labios dulces y tiernos, ella era todo para mí y cada vez que estaba en sus brazos podía sentir que el mundo éramos nosotros, nada más que nosotros.

El deseo de su cuerpo aumentaba en mí, cada caricia no era suficiente para saciarme de la sed que ella me hacía sentir, pero aún así me detuve, me separé de sus labios y tomé distancia, Bella pareció no comprender.

—No quiero tomarte hasta que nos casemos —le expliqué —. Quiero volver a estar contigo una vez que hayamos profesado nuestros votos.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y me comprendió.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz una vida entera, mas si mis manos ya no pudiesen sostenerte y mis labios ya no pudiesen calmar tu dolor, entonces el amor que por ti profeso ya no tendría sentido, pues no merezco vivir si tú no me amas como yo te amo a ti —susurró mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos.

Comprendí entonces que aquellas lágrimas eran de miedo, quizá porque vivió en carne propia todo lo que a mi trabajo concierne, tener que luchar en batallas que podrían causar mi muerte en cualquier instante era un motivo más que preocupante para Bella y lo entendía perfectamente.

—Bella, la vida que he adquirido gracias a la luz de tu alma es la que he decidido seguir, pues tu amor me ha enseñado que es la única vida en la que podría ser feliz junto a la mujer que realmente tocó mi corazón, quitándome el dolor de los miedos ajenos y las responsabilidades de vidas perdidas en batalla, eres tú… mi amada Bella, la luz del camino que he decidido seguir. Jamás tus manos perderán la fuerza para sostenerme en nuestro camino y tus labios acariciaran los míos cada noche de dolor, así como yo, juro aquí y ahora, sostener tus manos hasta el último momento de nuestras vidas, pues mi amor por ti es más que perfecto, mi amor por ti es la vida que crece en mi interior, pues has poblado cada parte de mi ser con la dulzura e inocencia que tiene tu alma. Soy esclavo de tus sentimientos y de tus pensamientos, no soporto la idea de verte, menos hacerte, sufrir… si Dios me permite una larga vida junto a ti, he de luchar, he de realmente luchar porque cada día que pase pueda ver tus ojos despertar cada mañana, que tu sonrisa no abandone tu rostro cuando la luz abandone nuestra ventana y que el día en que me toque partir de este mundo, estés siempre acompañada de aquellos fragmentos de mi alma, aquellos guardianes de tu felicidad, la unión de nuestro perfecto amor: nuestros hijos—le susurré mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un suave beso.

Los minutos parecían escabullirse con rapidez, era impresionante ver que a tan solo minutos vería por aquel umbral a mi Bella, vestida de un inmaculado blanco, caminando hacía nuestra felicidad.

—Tranquilízate —me susurró mi padre al ver que mis manos temblaban.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —le susurré.

—Iré a recibir a Bella —dijo Carlisle.

Mi corazón parecía desbocarse, parecía que estaba a punto de asomarse por mi garganta y volver a mi estomago, pues una extraña sensación me hacía sentir una presión en el vientre.

—Edward, hermano —me abrazó Jasper.

—Querido camarada —respondí su cordial saludo —. Ya veía que no llegarías.

—Problemas con la enfermera —me susurró.

—¿Problemas?

—Si, no quería venir conmigo en el mismo auto, prefería irse a caballo ¿Lo puedes creer? —rió.

—¡Jacob! —dije al ver que uno de mis pupilos se acercaba.

—General, es un honor estar aquí con usted —me saludó muy formal.

—¡Querido amigo! Deja ya esas sandeces de grados fuera ¿Si? —sonreí —. No olvidaré tu gran apoyo.

Entonces vi caminar lentamente a un hombre por el largo pasillo hasta el altar, no pude distinguir su rostro porque la luz que venía de a fuera me cegaba, intenté enfocar mi mirada en aquella figura, pero una vez que la luz dejó de ser molesta pude ver quién era y no salí de mi asombro.

—¡Seth! —dije emocionado.

Caminé hacía él y le abracé con fuerza, mi camarada, aquel chico que había sido mi salvación y que de cierta manera me llevó hacía Bella estaría en este momento tan importante, me sentí tan feliz de verle recuperado que no controlé lo suficiente mi fuerza y Seth debió pedirme que soltase mi amarre.

—Lo siento —sonreí —. No sabes cuanto me alegra verte aquí.

—Y le traemos más sorpresas —sonrió.

Emmett, Rosalie y su pequeño hijo habían asistido, así como también lo hacía el mismísimo General del Ejército con su comitiva.

—General Cullen —sonrió mientras me tendía la mano.

—Señor —respondí su saludo —. Es un honor tenerle aquí.

—No podía ser menos —respondió mi General —. Además el honor es todo mío.

Los invitados fueron llegando de manera escandalosa, de seguro mi madre había invitado a más personas de las que creí necesaria, pero debía reconocer que se veía hermosa la iglesia con tantas personas.

Emmett, Sam, Jasper, Jacob y Seth conversaban a mi lado, mientras que yo estaba más ansioso de lo que me creí capaz.

—¿Así que estas seguro de amarrarte la soga al cuello? —rió Emmett.

—¿Qué dices Emmett? ¿Es aconsejable amarrarse tan joven? —respondió Jasper.

—Sin lugar a dudas, siempre y cuando se este enamorado —sonrió el experimentado en el asunto.

—Sin dudas, mi general lo está —respondió Seth.

Le agradecí con un gesto su afirmación.

—¿De qué hablaban? —sonrió Jane.

Mi hermana se tomó de mi brazo y no pude evitar ver como Jacob y Seth la observaban sorprendidos.

—P-Pues —susurró Seth avergonzado al ver que mi hermana le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Simplemente de lo mucho que ama nuestro amigo a su futura esposa —sonrió Jasper —. Estás muy grande, la última vez que te vi habías cambiado los dientes y no podías comer bien —rió.

Jane le hizo una mueca, tal cual como lo hacía en aquel tiempo.

—Sigues igual de insufrible, Jazz —sonrió mi hermana —. Eddie, Bella ha llegado, así que todos a sus puestos.

En el momento en el que mi pequeña hermana dijo eso, mis manos temblaron aún más y mi garganta se tensó. Revisé que mis estrellas y condecoraciones estuviesen bien puestas en mi impecable uniforme y me puse firme en el altar.

Nuevamente el molesto sol no me dejó ver bien a mi amada, pero podía distinguir a ambas figuras, la de mi padre y la de mi hermosa esposa.

Me recordé a mi mismo de respirar cuando vi perfectamente a Bella, llevaba un hermoso vestido ceñido a sus hermosas curvas, sus caderas resaltaban aún más y su corpiño era simplemente perfecto. Un velo cubría su rostro impidiéndome verle claramente.

—Cuídala —me dijo mi padre cuando me tendió la mano de Bella.

La tomé con cuidado y caminamos juntos hacía los escalones que nos llevarían hacía nuestros puestos. La mano de Bella temblaba mientras que intentaba sostenerla, el padre inició la ceremonia y comenzó con el típico sermón de la vida y el amor, de las parejas y la familia… Bella y yo simplemente nos mirábamos de vez en cuando y cada vez que nuestras miradas chocaban mi cuerpo respondía como si una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

—_Es_ _así entonces como el amor que los ha unido no lo destruirán jamás, pues lo que ha sido unido bajo los ojos de Dios, el hombre no lo puede separar_ —dijo el sacerdote.

En ese momento sentí tan ciertas aquellas palabras, aquel amor que sentía por Bella era indestructible y poderoso, tanto así que era el motivo por el cual viviría y lucharía, el amor de Bella sería siempre mío, así como mi amor por ella le pertenecería para siempre.

Ambos juramos nuestros votos, prometiendo que estaríamos juntos en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte nos separase, aunque para mí sinceramente, la muerte no podría separar un sentimiento que es real y completo, la unión de dos seres imperfectos cuando no se tenían de forma sincera, formaban uno sólo, hermoso y perfecto y este nuevo ser, que era uno sólo, no podía ser destruido por la muerte, ya que la unión no es física si no, más bien, espiritual; Bella y yo ahora éramos una sola alma.

—Puede besar a la novia —dijo el párroco.

—Te amo —le susurré antes de besarla.

Dejé que mis labios tocasen los suyos con extrema suavidad, sentí su respiración entrecortada cuando lentamente me alejé de su rostro.

—Te amo —sonrió llena de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al salir mis camaradas estaban todos en fila por ambos lados y tenían las espadas en alto, formando un túnel por el que debíamos pasar con mi esposa.

—¡Bella! —sonrió Alice.

—Amiga —respondió mi esposa abrazando a su amiga.

—Edward, mis más sinceras felicitaciones y cuida mucho de ella —sonrió.

—Gracias, Alice, créeme que así lo haré —sonreí.

Recibimos todas las enhorabuenas, las felicitaciones y bendiciones de nuestros invitados y nos dirigimos en un carruaje adornado para la ocasión; _Centinela_ tiraba de él.

—¿Dónde vamos? —sonrió Bella despidiéndose de los invitados.

Sonreí y no le respondí.

Esa tarde, antes de reunirnos nuevamente con los invitados, nos uniríamos por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Al llegar, mi amada se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba dispuesta para ambos, el aroma a pétalos de rosa envolvía todo el cuarto y la tenue luz que se colaba por las persianas le daba un aire de misterio. Con Bella aún en brazos entré a nuestros aposentos y la solté suavemente

Ella se ruborizó levemente al ver que con suavidad deslicé sus medias de seda por sus perfectas piernas, quité el faldón del vestido y la suave tela sonó al caer por completo al piso, lo mismo hice con el corsé desatándolo por completo mientras besaba su hermoso cuello expuesto para mí.

Su desnudez, su perfecto cuerpo, frágil de apariencia, pero firme a la vez me pedía a gritos que lo poseyera, mientras que ella me besaba con efusividad, mis manos recorrían sus pechos calientes y mis dedos acariciaban sus erectas cumbres. Ella se deshizo rápidamente de mi uniforme, dejándolo caer al piso al igual que su vestido. La tomé de sus caderas y la senté en la cama, ella se mordió el labio al ver que con lentitud me abalancé sobre su cuerpo y ambas pieles, tibias, se rozaron a lo largo de toda nuestra existencia. Las caricias sin desenfreno continuaron por varios minutos, hasta que la tensión de mi miembro era dolorosa, mordisqueé los pezones de Bella como si quisiese expulsar el exceso de placer que me producía el simple hecho de sentir sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

—T-Te amo —jadeó mientras bebía de sus pechos.

Humedecí su intimidad con mis dedos, jugué con su sensible clítoris y pude sentir la tensión de su interior cada vez que volvía a introducir mis dedos en su húmedo interior.

Lamí mi índice, saboreando así el líquido que derramaba su intimidad y no me pude resistir más a la fuerte necesidad que mi cuerpo tenía, la necesitaba y mi tirante espécimen me lo estaba recordando, la dolorosa erección disminuyo cuando me introduje en su caluroso interior y su humedad se apoderó de mí. Bella gimió al sentir que me adueñaba de ella y me acerqué a besarla una vez más.

Nuestros movimientos fueron repetidos una y otra vez, nuestro calor no cesaba y la necesidad era imperante en ambos, el deseo sólo aumentaba y nuestros cuerpos húmedos se rozaban con impaciencia. El agradable interior de Bella se tensó una vez más y un sonoro gemido salió de sus exquisitos labios cuando la embestí con mayor frecuencia.

—E-Edward —susurró.

La besé nuevamente y acaricie sus cabellos, mientras que continué con la perfecta unión, cada caricia y cada roce me hacían perder el control de mi cuerpo, este se dominaba a si mismo y la sensibilidad de mi intimidad era cada vez mayor, hasta que no pude soportar más el placer y me entregué a la exquisita sensación que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, inundándome una vez más en el éxtasis eterno que me producía mi esposa.

—Te amo —jadeé.

Ella sonrió con sus dulces labios y se acercó a mí, mientras que acariciaba mi pecho.

Me quedé observándola largo tiempo, no podía creer que aquella chica a la que había encontrado en aquel remoto lugar llamado Somalia, estuviese aquí frente a mí, desnuda mostrándome toda su belleza, pero más aún, amándome como nunca creí ser amado, curando mis heridas y enseñándome el hermoso lado que puede tener la vida.

Ahora solo tenía una sola misión en este mundo y era hacerla completamente feliz, pues para eso continuaba vivo y no deseaba defraudarla jamás. Como bien decía mi amada esposa:

"_Cuando dos mitades perfectas se unen y calzan forman una sola pieza y cuando aquello ocurre no hay más remedio que escuchar la voz de la naturaleza, dejándolas así, unidas por la eternidad, pues simplemente una no podrá enfrentar lo que ambas podrían. _

_Tú eres mi mitad ahora, pues el amor que nos une aquí y ahora será el que nos enseñé el camino a la felicidad._

_Juntos tu y yo viviremos hasta que nuestro espíritu abandone nuestro agotado cuerpo carnal y una nueva dimensión nos acogerá para que juntos continuemos nuestro amor eterno…"_

_

* * *

_**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola mis niñas...**

**Si, lo sé he tardado demasiado.**

**Perdonenme por mi enorme tardanza, no me he sentido muy bien y no he podido escribir.**

**Gracias a todas mis niñas por sus RR**

**por sus consejos, apoyos y más por su paciencia.**

**Gracias por sus apoyos en mis otras historias y por leerme tan pacientemente.**

**Ahora queda el EPILOGO.**

**Espero subirlo pronto, pero no prometo mucho, eso sí no pasa más de una semana.**

**PERDONEN si esto tiene errores, pero es que lo terminé y lo subí.**

**Cariños**

**Manne  
**


	13. EPILOGO

**Sacrificio de amor. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **El coronel Cullen huye de la batalla para salvar a sus hombres. En Sudáfrica conoce a una tribu de aborígenes y una extraña chica a la que sacrificaran. ¿Podrá un corazón endurecido por la guerra volver a latir? EPOV/ Futuro Lemmon/ S. XX

_Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido reproducir parcial o totalmente esta historia, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_

* * *

  
_

**Epilogo.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Cuando el sol se pone y cada uno de sus rayos se extingue en el horizonte, las sombras se apoderan de la inmensidad de la tierra, mas cuando se está cegado siempre existe la luz que guía al caminante por el sendero correcto"_

—¿Qué haces papi? —sonrió el pequeño Tom mientras restregaba su ojo.

Bella y yo llevábamos ya siete años de matrimonio y todo seguía siendo tan maravilloso como el primer día, es más: habíamos sido bendecidos con un par de mellizos preciosos que era el reflejo puro de la dulzura de su madre.

Dejé de lado mi escrito y le ayudé a sentarse en mis piernas, acaricié su liso cabello castaño y besé tiernamente su frente.

—Le haré un regalo a tu mami, pero es un secreto ¿Entendido, Capitán? —me puse la mano en la frente tal cual como lo hacemos con cuando saludamos formalmente en el Ejército.

Tom sonrió mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y me respondía el saludo con una hermosa sonrisa. La pequeña Lily estaba aún en cama, se había caído jugando con su hermano, por lo que Tom le había ordenado a su Teniente que se quedase fuera del campo de batalla hasta nueva orden. Lily molesta se retiro hacía la cama, se veía tan divertida allí, con su pelo castaño ondulado que formaba una cortina que me impedía ver sus rosas mejillas por la evidente molestia de estar allí.

Tomé a mi pequeño hijo y lo llevé a la cama junto a su hermana.

—Papi ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —susurró mientras enlazaba sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor.

—Sabes que a _La Generala_ no le gusta, mi Teniente —sonreí.

Bella siempre decía que malcriábamos demasiado a los pequeños, pero es que realmente eran adorables y tiernos, a sus cuatro años derramaban miel por cada poro y debía aprovechar ahora que podía.

Entramos a la habitación y allí estaba la pequeña Lily abrazando al conejito de felpa mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna que le había enseñado mi cariñosa mujer.

Hizo una seña de silencio antes que entráramos en la habitación y dejó acostado a su lado al conejo.

—Papi ¿Por qué no podemos ir con ustedes? —susurró Lily para no despertar al pequeño Bunny.

Bella y yo habíamos decidido viajar, pero este no sería cualquier viaje como los anteriores en los que visitamos: Grecia, Italia, Francia y algunos países de América.

Este viaje era importante para Bella y sabía que necesitaría apoyo en el proceso.

Ella volvería a sus raíces, volvería a ver a la tribu que abandono hace ya casi nueve años y como no podíamos saber que ocurriría con esta visita decidimos evitar la exposición de los niños a esta vivencia que podría resultar más compleja de lo esperado.

—Por qué si ustedes van se perderán las sorpresas que mamá y papá quieren traerles —dije acomodando las frazadas al borde de su pecho.

No se quedaron muy convencidos con mi respuesta, pero no podía explicarle a un par de niños algo que era demasiado complejo, mejor sería esperar y dejarlos al cuidado de mi madre.

Salí de la habitación mientras los pequeños se quedaron en sus camas, sabía que no soportarían mucho tiempo allí, pero debía ver como se sentía Bella después hacerse la idea.

Entré a la habitación matrimonial y ella estaba allí, con un hermoso vestido acampanado que se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura, se encontraba recostada sobre la cama y sus manos cubrían su hermoso rostro.

—¿Qué pasa amor? —me senté a su lado mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Lentamente quitó las manos de su rostro para dejarme ver aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que cubrían sus hermosas mejillas.

—Tengo miedo —susurró.

—No hay que temer, ya verás que ellos comprenderán tu situación, tú vas allí para cerrar esa etapa de forma sana y es necesario ir —le acaricié la espalda con suavidad.

—Ya no queda nada de mí allí, Edward… de esa mujer no hay nada, ella dejó de existir, ahora soy otra y no quiero volver a retroceder entre esas personas —hipó mientras la intenté controlar acariciando su cabello.

—Estas muy equivocada, sigues siendo la misma mujer de la que me enamoré, allí quizá ahora no exista mucho, pero alguna vez existió y debes cerrar ese episodio —le besé la frente.

Ella se abrazó a mi pecho con fuerza y contuvo sus lágrimas con gran dificultad, veía su sufrimiento al ir allí, pero también sabía que por las noches era torturada por pesadillas constantes que tenían que ver con aquel pasado.

—No quiero hacerte daño, sólo busco tu bien —susurré.

Ella asintió aún pegada a mí. Me abracé a ella intentando contenerla completa, de cierta forma el agradable contacto de nuestro cuerpo nos hacía lograr la calma y eso era lo que quería transmitirle: paz.

Logró dejar de llorar por unos instantes en los que alcé su rostro para mirarla fijamente y no tardó en volver a derramarlas nuevamente.

—Bella, si no deseas ir entonces no quiero obligarte —le expliqué acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

Ella levantó su mirada llena de brillo y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus hermosos labios.

—¿De verdad?

—No quiero causarte más dolor, si deseas no viajar lo entenderé y aceptaré, pero quiero que sepas que cuando te sientas cómoda y anheles estar en Somalia, te llevaré: sólo pídemelo—le aclaré.

Bella se abrazó aún más fuerte a mí como si nuevamente hablásemos sin tener que utilizar palabras, ella no deseaba volver y realmente no comprendía muy bien el por qué, pero aceptaba su decisión.

—Gracias —logró decir.

Ella era una mujer maravillosa, alguien en quién podía confiar mis sentimientos y ella también podía apoyarse de mí cuando no se sintiese bien, éramos un complemento y sabía que nada podía ser perfecto en esta vida, ella aún no cerraba su pasado y no deseaba hacerlo, más de alguna vez tendríamos problemas y más de alguna vez discutiríamos puntos distintos, ya lo sabía, pero nada de eso conseguiría cambiar mi amor por ella.

Besé sus labios tibios y húmedos por las lágrimas que había derramado y la acogí nuevamente en mi pecho.

—Estaré siempre —susurré —no importa que ocurra, nada podría arrebatar el amor que te tengo. Los momentos difíciles que alguna vez tendremos los superaremos juntos y lucharemos por esta familia —la abracé.

—Te amo —susurró. Se acercó a mí acariciando mi cuerpo mientras me besaba con necesidad. Seguí el ritmo que me imponían sus labios y me abracé a su cintura.

Su cuerpo se amoldó al mío haciendo más estrecha nuestra distancia, sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello mientras las mías soltaban el lazo que sostenía su hermoso pelo castaño, las ondas cayeron en sus hombros cubiertos por aquel vestido que no tardé en hacer desaparecer dejando a la vista el cuerpo de mi esposa, un cuerpo que podía considerarse perfecto ya que aquellos detalles y asimetrías que poseía lo hacían verse completo, nada en mi mujer podía ser cambiado, sin dudas ya no tenía el cuerpo de la chica que conocí, sus pechos ya no eran tan firmes y pequeños, su vientre ya no era perfectamente plano, pero eso no implicaba la perfección para mí, sus pechos tibios enclaustrados por mis ansiosas manos, su vientre rozando mi vientre y su cuerpo en unión perfecta con el mío era mi descripción perfecta de ambos.

Separé con suavidad sus piernas e introduje mis dedos una vez más en la humedad que la envolvía, ella gimió suavemente al sentir la presión y me apoderé de su interior con más fuerza. Su delicado cabello cubría sus hermosos hombros y sus castaños ojos me miraban con dulzura, no necesité más preámbulo para disfrutar de la humedad de su intimidad, sin pensarlo más me introduje en ella con suavidad.

Las relaciones entre nosotros ya no eran aceleradas y desesperadas, no era necesaria tanta brusquedad, ahora era todo un ritual, un ritual de amor en el que cada roce suave era mucho más potente que la fricción desesperada de la juventud, cada caricia extendida en su máxima expresión era extremadamente placentera en el momento de sentir placer, sus manos eran como la caricia de una pluma en mi dorso y podía sentir como ambos nos llenábamos de pequeños detalles mientras el ambiente se llenada de deseo.

Acaricie con suavidad las cumbres de sus pechos, rozando suavemente mis labios en su erecto pezón, ella sonreía tiernamente mientras contenía aquellos gemidos que de seguro quería expresar. Bella, mi adorada Bella, ahora se abrazaba a mí deseando tanto como yo aquel momento culmine del acto, pero no teníamos que apresurarlo, pues cada suave caricia nos llevaba al mismo camino.

Besé una y otra vez sus labios con suavidad y ansias, contuve mis deseos de morder su labio inferior, pero aún así lo aprisioné suavemente contra mis dientes mientras el calor de sus piernas envolvía mi espalda, aumenté gradualmente el ritmo de nuestra danza y ella no tardó en expresar su éxtasis. El deseo de sentirla así en mis brazos aumentaba cuando comprobaba que ella aún disfrutaba de nuestra unión como si fuese la primera vez, no tardé en unirme en la gloria al pronunciar su nombre mientras el perfecto encuentro se sellaba.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados por un largo momento, hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo y me quedé dormido en sus brazos.

Una extraña claridad se impuso a mis parpados consiguiendo que despertase, me volteé con suavidad en la cama para encontrar allí a Bella junto a Tom y Lily, ellos eran el motivo por el cual me sentía tan aprisionado en la cama.

Sonreí al ver la hermosa imagen de mi familia.

Me levanté evitando despertarlos y me fui a la tina. El agua estaba a punto tal cual como me gustaba, cada músculo se distendió y logré relajarme por completo, las toallas estaban dispuestas y mi uniforme perfectamente doblado sobre una silla, sin duda Bianca era un sol, ella era la empleada más estimada de la casa, quería a nuestros hijos como propios y Bella tenía una confianza ciega en ella, la chica era muy dulce y me agradaba que poco a poco Bella estuviese ayudándola a educarse.

—¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? —susurró Bella a mis espaldas.

Abotonó mi camisa mientras que la saludé con un beso en la frente.

—No mucho, es sólo que necesitaba descansar y no quería despertarte —sonreí.

—Ya que solicitaste el permiso para ausentarte por nuestro viaje ¿Por qué no visitamos a tus padres? —sonrió.

No hubo que decir más, rápidamente ordenamos todas nuestras pertenencias y ayudamos a los niños con las suyas, en menos de dos horas estábamos emprendiendo viaje hacía la casa de mis padres.

—Deben portarse muy bien donde el abuelo —les recomendó Bella mientras arreglaba el vestido de Lily.

—Mami —susurró nuestra pequeña —. ¿Por qué debo llevar este vestido tan tonto? —dijo mientras levantaba los hermosos vuelos que tenía en el faldón.

Bella intentó contener la risa ante la pregunta de nuestra pequeña.

—No es tonto, es muy lindo, además a tu papá le encanta verte con ese hermoso vestido —le respondió cariñosa mi mujer.

Asentí corroborando lo que Bella le decía a la pequeña, pero ella no se veía muy convencida.

—¿Por qué Tom puede usar pantalones y yo no? Yo quiero usar ropa igual al uniforme de mi papi —dijo abrazándome fuertemente —. Papi ¿Me dejaras usar tu uniforme cuando sea grande como tú? —sonrió exquisitamente tanto así que no pude decirle que no.

—Por supuesto y tendrás muchas estrellas y halcones, ya verás —dije sentándola en mi regazo.

Tom miraba por la ventana, él era más tranquilo que Lily, le gustaba el uniforme tanto como a ella, pero tenía algo muy distinto y eso era su forma de ser, Tom era más pasivo e introvertido, aunque cuando jugaba con Lily era mucho peor que la pequeña, ambos parecían un torbellino que revolucionaba toda la casa.

No tardamos en llegar y me sorprendió ver a Jane acompañada de un muchacho en la puerta.

—¡Edward! —se colgó de mi cuello al verme.

—Hola, pequeña ¿Cómo estas? —dije sin quitar la vista sobre el joven que estaba a su lado.

—Muy feliz, hoy papá ha aceptado a Alec —sonrió —. Edward, este es Alec mi novio —el chico tendió su mano —. Alec, mi hermano del que tanto te he hablado, Edward.

Bella presionó suavemente su mano en mi brazo y me recordó de respirar, solté la tensión de mi mandíbula e intenté parecer cordial.

—Un gusto —dije casi en un susurro.

Entramos en la casa todos, Lily y Tom no tardaron en desaparecer para buscar a su abuela. Mi madre estaba en la cocina, como siempre horneando detalles para la cena.

—¡Edward, Bella! —sonrió mi padre al vernos llegar —. ¡Que alegría verlos!

—Igual, Sr. Cullen. Usted se ve de maravillas —sonrió mi esposa.

—Muchas gracias, pero te he dicho que me digas Carlisle —dijo besándola en la mejilla.

Aquella tarde conversamos de todo tipo de cosas y me pusieron al día en muchas noticias, las mismas que había omitido Jane al no decirme que tenía fecha con el sujeto que me había presentado, Bella me había dicho que ella no era una niña, que de hecho a la edad de Jane ella ya estaba casada conmigo, pero eso no tenía punto de comparación Jane siempre sería la pequeña protegida de la familia y nada de eso cambiaría aunque ambos tuviésemos arrugas.

—¿Sabías que Jasper Whitlock está aquí? —sonrió mi madre mientras servía sus exquisitas tartas.

—No, la verdad es desde que se fue a America no he sabido nada de él, rara vez me escribe —comenté.

Jasper se había marchado para olvidar a Alice, la hermana de Seth, ella le había rechazado en innumerables ocasiones y el orgullo de mi amigo se había visto herido tantas veces que prefirió alejarse de todo aquello que involucrase recordarla y al parecer también era una de esas cosas que había que olvidar, por lo que reclamé en variadas ocasiones para que volviese, pero Jasper siempre se había negado.

—En la tarde quedó de cenar con nosotros —sonrió Jane —. Deberías verle, ahora ni siquiera parece Jasper.

Tom y Lily comenzaron a jugar a mitad de salón una vez que se les acabó la tarta, ya me parecía extraño que estuviesen tan tranquilos.

—¡Dejen eso! —les ordenó Bella al ver que tomaban una figura de cristal de la mesita de centro.

—Déjalos, Bella —sonrió Esme —. Edward y Jane quebraron mucho de esos, por más que les digas que no lo hagan, más lo harán —rió.

Aquella tarde esperamos a Jasper a almorzar, él ya estaba enterado de mi presencia y me alegró saber que volvería a ver a mi amigo.

Cuando entró a la habitación recordé las palabras de Jane, pues eran absolutamente acertadas, Jasper estaba distinto, parecía que brillaba, con un corte de pelo distinto y una postura mucho más imponente que la última vez que le vi parecía haber olvidado completamente su tristeza, cuando se nos dio el tiempo de hablar en privado le hice alusión al tema.

—No, querido amigo, estas muy equivocado —me explicó —. Jamás la he olvidado, pero he vuelto aquí gracias a ella, hace dos semanas viajó a USA en mi búsqueda y no pude negarme a Alice, pues sufrimos separados y aunque ella juraba que ni aunque fuese el último hombre de este planeta, terminó extrañando mis atenciones y aceptó ser mi novia cuando se lo pedí nuevamente.

Mi mandíbula casi cae de sorpresa ante la historia que Jasper me relataba, por lo que le felicité de todo corazón y le desee mucha prosperidad.

—Aunque aún así estoy molesto contigo, no me habías contado nada —reclamé.

—Luego de venir aquí, Alice deseaba visitar a Bella —sonrió.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—En casa con mi madre, ya sabes que no ha estado muy bien de salud y prefirió quedarse cuidándola, dijo que pronto vería a Bella —me explicó.

—Ahora que estas aquí ¿Piensas volver al Ejército? —inquirí.

—Debo ir a hablar con el General, quizá pueda reincorporarme —dijo Jasper.

Los días fueron alegres en casa de mis padres, pude controlar más el noviazgo de Jane y Alec, pero pronto desistí al ver que el chico estaba loco por ella, era realmente hermoso verles juntos, pero aún así le advertí que debía cuidarla ante todo.

Era nuestro último día y ya estábamos pronto a la hora de la despedida. Tomé la mano de Bella y la llevé al bosque. Caminamos largo rato, pero aún así no había olvidado el camino hasta allí, al parecer ella no comprendía que hacíamos allí.

—Edward —jadeó ante el trote —. Debemos volver, Tom y Lily se han quedado solos en casa.

—Están con mi mamá, no les pasará nada —reí.

No tardé en visualizar la verde pradera con las hermosas flores lilas y violetas en su esplendor, tal cual como la última vez que habíamos estado aquí.

Bella se quedó en silencio y admiró su entorno.

—Edward —susurró.

La silencié con un suave beso y la apegué aún más a mí.

—Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y si alguna vez no creíste que esto era para siempre, debo volver a confirmártelo —susurré —. Bella, no soy perfecto ni tampoco pretendo serlo, sé que el amor no lo es todo en esta vida y que día a día deberemos enfrentar luchas para ser felices, pues bien… estoy dispuesto a vivir contigo hasta el último de mis días, siempre y cuando lo vivamos como si fuese el primero, porque mi amor por ti no es perfecto ni inmortal, pero esa es la verdadera razón por la que me gusta amarte, porque mantener este amor implica un reto y yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo día a día sin importar lo que acarreé con ello —mantuve mi mirada fija en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños que se nublaban de lágrimas y la besé con ardor.

Pues ella para mí sin lugar a dudas era todo lo que podía pedir y no estaría dispuesto a arriesgarme a una vida sin ella.

Tenía más que claro que el amor no lo era todo, que el perfecto amor eterno no existe, pues el amor se alimenta día a día, incluso de las peleas y discusiones ya que estas son las únicas que hacen valorar el verdadero afecto.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Si, lo sé había prometido que tardaría menos de una semana.**

**Pero he de confesar que no me he sentido con ganas de escribir y ayer retomé esto por ustedes.**

**La universidad está exigente y agotadora, debo estudiar a diario y mucho más que antes**

**así que el tiempo escasea por estos lados, aún así espero seguir escribiendo los caps que faltan en mis otras historias.**

**Mr. Misterious Actualizaré ojalá mañana.**

**Y Paper Love espero conseguir también actualizar mañana.**

**Espero que el EPILOGO HAYA SIDO DE SU GUSTO.**

**Y por SOBRE TODO...**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que ha leido esta historia hasta el final.**

**que ha COMENTADO cada capitulo y se ha hecho el tiempo de leer a pesar de todo.**

**LAS ADORO.**

**Besitos**

**Manne  
**


End file.
